Hawaiian Nights
by FriendsLovers
Summary: The team goes on vacation. This time they go to Hawaii. How will they enjoy the sunny beaches, a large pool and a beautiful hotel? And what else has their boss planned for them? - DL, SMacked, FA, with Sid, Hawkes and Adam
1. Let's Go To Hawaii

**Hawaiian Nights**

**Summary: The team goes on vacation. This time they go to Hawaii. How will they enjoy the sunny beaches, a large pool and a beautiful hotel? And what else has their boss planned for them? - DL, SMacked, FA, with Sid, Hawkes and Adam**

**Author's note: So here it is, the sequel to 'Somewhere Out There'. You don't need to read the story to read this one here. I want to thank you guys again for all the reviews- it's so fantastic to know that you liked it so much. I hope you'll like this one as well, and that you'll review, too. ;) This time they'll be on vacation for one and a half weeks, starting on a Saturday and they'll return on Wednesday. I'll add the days to the chapters, so you'll know which day we're on, and so I also won't get confused again. I haven't been to Hawaii yet, so please be kind if not everything is perfect. So anyway, here we go. Enjoy the fic and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Let's Go To Hawaii**

**Saturday:**

Mac and Stella were standing next to the huge van they had rented. Their suitcases were stored in the giant trunk already. Now all they were waiting for, were their friends to arrive. It was a early, very early. So far not the tiniest sunray was spending any light. Then again it was never dark in New York City, and surrounded by the millions of city lights, the couple was enjoying the few quiet moments they had before their team would arrive.

Leaning against the side of the large car, Mac used his chance to glance at his girlfriend, who was standing next to him. She was wearing a long, light red dress and fitting sandals. Her sunglasses were resting in her thick curls. She was a beautiful appearance and he was convinced she knew about that.

"Aren't you freezing?" he asked after a while. It was summer, but still it was very early, there was no sunshine and it wasn't really warm enough to be dressed lightly like that.

Glancing at him, Stella smiled. "It's supposed to be a very hot day. Especially at the place we're going to. So why should I dress differently if I have to redress again later?"

Mac smiled back at her in amusement. In his eyes, there was nothing wrong with redressing again. Then again he enjoyed the way she was dressed, so why should he complain? As long as she wasn't freezing, every dress was welcome to him. He glanced at his watch, raising his eyebrows lightly.

"I hope they'll be in time. I don't want to miss our flight," he said then.

Stella chuckled. "Mac, I wouldn't worry about that, really. Do you really think any of your team members will miss a trip to Hawaii?"

"You have a point," he agreed.

It was the day the team would head to Hawaiian island Maui. There they would stay at a beautiful hotel near the beach in Lahaina. Every single team member was looking forward to this drip; other than they had the last time they had been on a team vacation. Because other than before, this time they wouldn't stay somewhere nowhere in the wilderness but in a city with everything one could be longing for. There was no way one of them would miss their flight.

And like expected, the next arrivals joined them just a moment later. A cab stopped behind the van. The cabbie left the car and walked around to the trunk to open it while the two passengers stepped onto the sidewalk as well.

"I told you Mac and Stella would be there already," Lindsay told Danny while she joined the cabbie at the trunk, grabbing her suitcase.

Danny sighed. "Yeah, I see that. But still we have enough time til we have to head to the airport. There's no need to stress yourself. We're gonna go on vacation, so would you please relax?"

Grabbing his own suitcase, he paid the cabbie and joined her on the sidewalk. Lindsay, who had just managed to pull her own suitcase away from the street, which wasn't easy due to its size, stopped and looked up at Danny.

"Just calm down and relax. Vacations are meant to leave the stress behind, not to cause extra stress," he told her softly.

Lindsay smiled back at him. "I know. But you know me, don't you?"

Danny chuckled. "I do, and that's why I'm trying to calm you down again, right?" Gently he rested his arm around her waist and pulled her closer before he kissed her softly. The tenderness of the kiss sent a delicious, warm shiver down her spine. He was right; he was there to calm her down when she was stressed, just like she was there to make sure he didn't get himself into trouble. They had always been close and now they also were a perfect team.

The fact they were so close now though also had the effect that even though they were in the middle of a sidewalk and watched by their friends, the kiss quickly had another effect on them. Breaking apart again, both of them blushed lightly at the heat they could already feel rising inside them. Rubbing his neck in a slightly embarrassed gesture, Danny glanced down at the suitcase which was standing next to Lindsay.

"Do you need me to help you with that?" he asked her.

"No, I think I'm fine," she answered, winking at him. With that she grabbed the heavy object again and turned around to head over to where Mac and Stella were already waiting for them, amused smiling at the couple.

"Hey you two," Lindsay greeted the other couple, smiling brightly. "I hope you haven't been waiting too long yet."

"No, not really. We arrived a few minutes earlier," Stella answered, greeting her friend with a tight embrace. "Mac was already concerned someone would be late and so we'd miss the plane."

Playfully Danny raised his eyebrows at his boss, grinning. "Oh Mac, come on, you know us, don't you?"

"That's why I'm worried," Mac replied, smirking back at his friend. "Now that you're here, we have only five more people to wait for."

"Not anymore," Stella replied, nodding her head towards the street. Turning around the others saw what she was talking about. Yet another cab had arrived and stopped behind the van, like the former had done so. Once again the show from earlier was repeated; a cabbie jumped out and rushed over to the trunk. This time it was Jess and Flack who left the passenger seats and headed over to the cabbie to help him.

"Oh boy," Flack groaned when he tried to pull Jess's suitcase away from the car to help the driver. "I thought we agreed you don't need stones for this vacation. There's no tent that could fly away when it gets too stormy."

Jess rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend's comment regarding her suitcase. "There is nothing heavy in it, Don," she told him. "Also I didn't tell you to carry that for me." With that she firmly grabbed the handle of her suitcase and with a wink and grin over her shoulder, she pulled it over to the little group that was awaiting them already. Playfully shaking his head, Flack grinned. He paid the cabbie and then followed her.

"I have to say I'm impressed by all the gentlemen of our team," Stella teased when her other friend arrived. "First Danny wants to carry Lindsay's stuff, now Don wants to do the same for you. Who would have thought our guys are that romantic?"

Glancing at Danny, Lindsay had to bite her tongue to not break out into laughter at the sight. He was blushing bright red at Stella's comment, which didn't help him in his current situation at all. There was no way one could deny that Danny was a romantic man; more than once Lindsay had seen that side of her boyfriend already. After all it had been him who had come up with a wonderful description of a vacation to a beach. Still he had the opinion that being romantic didn't suit him as a guy and so he tried to hide this side of him as good as he could. Still she was sure she wasn't the only one who knew his behaviour had changed a lot since the couple was together.

Like Stella had expected earlier, they didn't need to wait long for the rest of the team to arrive. Shortly after Flack and Jess, Hawkes joined the team as well. Just like all the others, he was excited and looking forward to the trip. Hawkes was one of the few who enjoyed every kind of vacation, no matter where he had to go to. He had enjoyed the quiet and peace of the wilderness, he also would love to be at a beach. It didn't matter to him as long as he would be able to relax and have some time off together with his team.

Sid was the next arrival. Despite the early morning, he was already in his best mood. The team members had a hard time with preventing themselves from laughing about yet another hat that was enthroned on the older man's head. Sid had a love for strange hats and glasses. Even if they had laughed though, it wouldn't have mattered to them. All of them agreed that despite the creepy place Sid liked to go to occasionally, he was perfect to cheer the team up. Or to speak put facts that were so obvious and needed to be said in his eyes, especially when the involved persons had no idea what was going on.

"Now all we need to wait for is Adam," Flack announced after Sid had joined them as well.

"Yeah, where is he though?" Lindsay wanted to know. "Yesterday he said he'll try to be the first one to be here, making sure he wouldn't be late."

"Oh, he really tried to be faster, but unfortunately his luggage got into the way," Sid answered.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"He called me a few minutes ago," Sid explained. "He said he was just about to leave his apartment when all of the sudden his suitcase exploded."

"His...what did happen?" Hawkes stared at Sid, forcing himself to not laugh out loud.

"He said he had just opened his front door and wanted to pull his suitcase with him, when all of the sudden the closures gave in and the whole thing flew open. He told me that it was spread all over his hallway and he had to pack it again," Sid told them.

The simple imagination of that was enough to cause all of the team members to break out into laughter. All of them could clearly imagine how poor Adam had been happy he was faster than anyone else and was about to leave the apartment when his suitcase exploded and he had to start packing everything again.

"I hope he'll be in time though. Maybe we should head to his apartment and pick him up there," Mac suggested.

Sid nodded. "That's possibly a good idea, because he was really worried if he would be in time."

"Fine." Mac turned to his team member. "So, you heard it. Quick, get into the car. We'll pick Adam up at his place. Sid, you call him and tell him to stay where he is."

"And also tell him to make sure his luggage doesn't explode again," Flack added, wincing at the way Jess nudged her elbow into his side.

A few moments later, the team was sitting in the van, the luggage was stored in the huge trunk. Despite the fact it was still very early and yet the sun wasn't anywhere to see, all of them were busy with chatting, everyone at once. Neither of them was able to hide how excited they were. Team vacations were something some teams tried to avoid. In their case though it was the perfect way to spend their time off.

"Are you looking forward to the trip this time?" Lindsay teased Danny after a while. Of course she knew the answer already, but she couldn't help but think about the way her boyfriend had acted the last time the team had been on vacation.

"Of course. I don't think you can compare a beach hotel in a real city to a tent in the woods," he answered. "Not that I didn't enjoy the camping trip of course. It was great as well."

Lindsay laughed. "I got what you mean. And honestly, I would be confused if you told me that you rather would like to live in a tent and bath in a lake again instead of going on your romantic vacation."

"What do you always have with that whole romantic stuff?" Danny wanted to know, rolling his eyes.

"And what problem do you have with that?" Lindsay asked back, winking. "Just so you know, women love romantic men. Much more than those arrogant machos and playboys. It's much better to have a man who knows how to make a woman happy and who comes up with sweet ideas for her." She turned to Jess, who was sitting across of her. "Right?"

Jess nodded, a smirk playing around the corners of her mouth. "Exactly. Don's romantic sides are so great. Like a while ago, when I came home I was surprised to find him at my place. Why was he there? Because he made dinner for me to surprise me after my long shift."

Lindsay's eyes started to sparkle at the description. "That's what I meant! One morning, when Danny and I both had our day off, he made breakfast for me. He headed to my favourite bakery and got me the muffins they have there because he knows how much I love them. He got up so early, he even set his alarm clock."

"Whoa, Danny, getting up to buy her muffins? What a cute boy you are," Flack teased his friend, grinning broadly.

"Says the right one," Danny replied.

While both men blushed bright red, their girlfriends kept on laughing. If they continued teasing each other like that, the vacation would be anything but boring.

Another couple of minutes later, the van arrived in front of Adam's apartment building. Mac stopped the car on an empty parking lot close to the entrance door.

"I think one of us should head up there and help him," he suggested. But before either of them could decide who would do that job, the large door was pushed open. It almost closed completely again before it was pushed open again with more force. Finally Adam managed to leave the building. His suitcase was what caught everyone's attention though. To make sure it wouldn't burst open again, he had bound a couple of ropes and sticky tape around it.

"Hey, you need any help?" Danny shouted when he, Flack and Mac left the car to help their friend.

Adam's face was bright red and they weren't sure whether he looked like that due to embarrassment or exhaustion.

"I'm sorry," he said, with the help of his friends finally reaching the car. "I really tried to be in time. I have no idea why something like that always has to happen to me."

"Don't worry about that, Adam," Mac answered before either of his other friends could make a comment.

After the suitcase was stored in the trunk and every team member had sat down in the van again, Mac turned around to his friends before he started the car again. For the first time that morning, everyone of them was silent, knowing he had to say something. Mac had a hard time with hiding his amusement. All of them were grown up adults, still he agreed with Stella had once told him; sometimes he felt like he was their father. Despite the fact all of them counted to New York's best crime scene investigator, lab technicians and cops, sometimes they seemed to need his instructions if he didn't want everything to turn into trouble.

"Alright," he said then. "Now that we're all here, welcome to our next team vacation. After the last few weeks we managed to get not one but one and a half week off which we can spend with nothing else but relax. Does anyone have a problem with our target?" With a wink, he added, "Not that we're forcing someone to head to the beach with us."

Danny sighed. "Yeah, Mac, no worries. Everyone here is looking forward to the trip," he answered. "I can't believe you start to tease us as well now!"

While the others laughed, Lindsay smacked his arm playfully. "Says the master of teasing. I think it's good for you."

While Danny smiled back at Lindsay, bending forward to kiss his laughing girlfriend, Mac started the car again. He hadn't had a doubt that this time all of his team members were fine with his choice. One and a half week at a Hawaiian beach were awaiting them. It was the vacation all of them needed to relax. No surprise everyone was more than excited. And all of them were convinced they'd have a great time.

* * *

**Preview: The team arrives at their hotel. How will they like it?**


	2. Welcome to Hawaii!

**A/N: Whoa, thank you so much for all the reviews!!! I was so hoping you'd enjoy the sequel, so here is the next chapter already! Also thanks to everyone for reading and for adding the fic to your favourites and alerts! Thank you so much again! Special thanks to Hannah554, csimesser1, LME, k1324x, afrozenheart412, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, SMacked Hard, brokenandlonelyangyl, jennifer32485, sucker-4-SMacked, Lola-Ladybug13, saturm567, lily moonlight, EricDelko's3Lil'Angels and Desiree1989!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Welcome to Hawaii!**

**Saturday:**

It was the most perfect hotel they had ever seen. The building itself wasn't anything too exciting. It was tall and white, the colour of its walls having an almost blinding effect due to the bright sunshine of the noon sun, burning down onto the city of Lahaina. What made if so perfect were all those little details that turned it into the perfect residence for its visitors. Not far away from the beach so even from the entrance they could hear the gurgling sound of the waves of the ocean, the hotel building was surrounded by a tiny stony wall, covered with different kinds of flowers in the most beautiful colours. A small, marble-clad way was leading from the street towards the large, glassed entrance door. From the little booklet they knew that at the opposite of the white building, they found a giant swimming pool with a free view at the beauty that was the Pacific Ocean.

"That's even more beautiful than I expected," Lindsay said while the team made their way over to the entrance door.

"It really is," Jess agreed. "I can't wait to see the pool. Oh, imagine, you're swimming in there, having a fantastic view at the beach and the sea. And if it gets too crowded there, you just head down the path to the beach and spend the rest of the day there."

Lindsay nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to bath in the ocean. For sure will be a lot different from bathing in a lake."

Jess laughed at the comment. "Indeed. A lot warmer for sure."

"Didn't you swim in the ocean yet, Montana?" Danny wanted to know. He smiled softly when she blushed at his question. "Hey, that wasn't meant to be embarrassing or something."

"I know that," she answered chuckling, smacking his arm gently. "And to answer your question, no, I haven't been anywhere near an ocean yet. Remember I grew up in Montana? There are no oceans. If we spent the holidays together, we did it in one of the National Parks."

"So you're an ocean virgin then?" Adam asked, laughing about his own joke.

"But as far as I know they don't have oceans in Phoenix either, Adam," Flack replied, grinning at his chance to throw his friend's joke back at him. But Adam only smirked back.

"Yeah, you're right on that one, Don," Adam answered. "But sometimes we headed to the west coast for vacation. Did you know I'm the master of building sandcastles?"

"The master of building sandcastles?" Flack shared a glance with Danny, grinning. "What's so difficult with putting some sand together to form a hill?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "I mean a real sandcastle. But you'll see. And then you'll understand."

Lindsay, who had listened to the conversation, couldn't help but laugh. "So I'm an ocean virgin? It's about time I get my first time then."

Danny's eyes widened playfully at her comment. "You found that funny?" he asked.

"Not worse than what you and your best friend usually come up with," Jess answered for her, causing both women to laugh now.

Danny sighed playfully. "I see, this is gonna be one hard vacation."

Laughing at her boyfriend, Lindsay grabbed Danny's arm and snuggled against his side. "And you already know you'll love it."

* * *

They had barely entered the room and no suitcase was unpacked yet. But before she could turn her attention to working on that, Stella had to step out onto the balcony she and Mac shared. It was a wonderful addition to the beautiful hotel room. Everything was held in shades of white and cream. She had wished to scream when she had seen the beautifully decorated hotel room with all those little details, like Hawaiian flowers on the bedside tables, a fluffy, white carpet on the floor or the sparkling white tiles of the bathroom. It was perfect and the balcony added some extra perfection to it.

Now she was standing there, simply enjoying the impressive view. The soft, warm wind was cooling off the heat in the air a bit, playing with her brown curls and her long, light red dress. Like she had told Mac, it was perfect for the hot weather on the island. From the balcony she had a free view down onto the swimming pool and across the beach.

A smile lit her face at just the sight. It almost felt like she could feel the softness of the white sand beneath her feet, the warm, crystal clear water on her from the sun heated skin, the palm trees softly rustling in the light breeze.

"I was hoping you'd love it here." Mac's voice caught her attention when he joined her. Turning around, she smiled. He had redressed as well now and surprised she realised she had never seen him in casual beach clothes before. It was a very enjoyable sight though.

"So now that I know New York Mac and Wilderness Mac, will I get to meet Beach Mac as well?" she asked teasingly when he stepped next to her.

Mac laughed. "That might indeed happen, yes." Laughter coming from the rooms next door to both sides of them, caught their attention and a smile lit his face as well. "I also think this time we won't have to worry that anyone's not enjoying´our trip."

"Oh, most definitely," Stella agreed. Hooking her arms around one of his, she rested her head against his shoulder. "So Mac, tell me what you've planned for your little lab family. Will we be allowed to do whatever we want or do you have anything else in mind?"

Mac's smile widened at her question. "Of course you'll have plenty of time to do whatever you want," he answered. "But I also want us to get to see more of Maui than just the beach. We have one and a half week. Twelve days to be exact. That's almost two entire weeks. We can be glad we got so much time off and I want us to use them as good as possible."

"Means that you do have a plan for us, don't you?" Stella looked up at Mac, playfully raising her eyebrows at him which caused him to chuckle once again.

"Yes, I have a plan," he told her. "Today on this Saturday, you can do whatever you want. There'll be more days like that. But when we meet for dinner this evening, I'll share with you what else I've organised for us."

"You know, you could tell me more already," Stella replied, causing Mac's smile to widen.

"I think the excitement will be much bigger if you wait til dinner," he answered.

Stella sighed lightly. "Now you really start to tease as well. You've definitely spent too much time with your team members."

Laughing, Mac closed his arm around Stella's shoulders, pulling her closer. "Or it's just Beach Mac you go to see here," he replied, placing a kiss into her curly hair.

* * *

After they had simply thrown their suitcases onto their shared bed and had changed into lighter, more comfortable clothes, Jess and Flack had decided to have a look at Jess's favourite part of the hotel; the swimming pool.

Flack had been watching Jess closely on their way, amused noticing the excitement sparkling in her eyes. He knew she had been at a beach hotel with pool once before when she had been a young girl, together with her family. Still she was telling him over and over again how much she had enjoyed this vacation and how much she was longing to get into such a pool again. He didn't complain; getting to see his girlfriend in her new bikini which she had presented to him a few weeks ago after buying it, was definitely something he couldn't wait for.

It was midday though and like expected, the pool was more than crowded. Immediately Flack felt the urge to simply turn around and head back into the hotel. Glancing towards the beach, he saw it wasn't less crowded than the swimming pool though.

"Can't we stay up there for a bit and enjoy that impressive view from our balcony?" he made a small attempt at getting them away from the crowded place again. He had seen her dress into her orange bikini up there in their room and he was pretty certain that he wouldn't be the only one who would stare at the sight of her in that tiny bathing suit.

"No, I want to enjoy the pool," she answered simply. Stopping, she let her eyes wander over the sunloungers. "Oh man, next time we really need to come here earlier. Doesn't look like we'll get a seat."

"Another reason why we should go inside again." Flack told her. Jess turned around to him, raising her eyebrows.

"You don't really think I'll spend this wonderful vacation up there in our hotel room?" she asked back. A teasing smile lit her face when she added, "But if you're not interested in swimming, you can take care of our towels and my dress."

With that she simply pealed herself out of her matching orange dress and tossed it at her boyfriend. Before Flack could even think about replying, she headed over to the edge of the pool. With one swift motion she jumped in. Flack only watched her, not sure what to say or even think.

A moment later, Jess reappeared from the depth of the pool again, her curls and the soft fabric of the bikini clinging to her body now. She was smiling at him brightly. "The water is fantastic!" she shouted at him. "You should join me."

It wasn't the water Flack cared for though. He had noticed the two guys, standing not far away from her, also in the water, both of them watching her with smirks he didn't like at all. Sighing deeply, he dropped what he was holding close to the edge of the pool before he got rid of his own clothes.

"Also a nice way to make your boyfriend do what you want. Attracting other men so you can get me all jealous," he muttered when he climbed into the water.

Jess, who had heard his comment, only grinned in response. Closing her arms around Flack's neck, she pulled him with her, closer to the center of the pool.

"At least I got what I wanted," she told him with a wink.

Flack only sighed in response. Jess knew him just too good. But the first was; Flack didn't even mind.

* * *

When Danny had heard that Lindsay hadn't been close to the ocean before, he had been surprised. He couldn't deny he found the comment of her being an ocean virgin funny in some ways. What he knew though was that he was happy Mac had agreed to listen to their idea and head to a beach. Of course he would never like to admit it, but he enjoyed all the romantic thoughts he could come up with.

And he was even willing to accept the fact that Sid was right with an idea he had had; finding a lonely beach was indeed a great idea. He was determined to find such a beach where no tourists were bothering them and where they could share even more romantic moments together. Or even some hot moments as well.

So it was no surprise that Lindsay didn't want to waste their time with unpacking their suitcases. She wanted to head to the beach, immediately. Danny had agreed of course; he couldn't wait to see her excitement when she got close to the beautiful Pacific Ocean.

"Wow, I think I know why you thought beaches are nicer than lakes," Lindsay exclaimed when she and Danny reached the beach. They hadn't chosen the path that led down from the hotel but a quieter part of it. Here they had found a place where not many visitors were getting in the way. Holding his hand tightly like a young girl, Lindsay pulled him closer to the sandy surface. Slipping off her flip flops, she stepped onto the warm sand, a smile spreading across her face at the feeling.

"Montana, that's just sand. You have been walking on sand before," he told her amused, but Lindsay shrugged.

"It's Hawaiian sand. You can't compare that at all," she answered, making a few steps. "It feels so soft. It's wonderful."

Still holding his hand, she pulled him with her across the beach and over to the water. The midday sun was glistering on the wavy surface like there were millions of crystal clear diamonds hidden in the water. The water itself was deep blue at the places the sea was deeper and turquoise in the flatter areas. Palm trees at the edge of the beach were giving some shadowy places where people could hide when the sun was getting too hot for them. It was a view which couldn't be more beautiful on a postcard; perfect for a vacation.

Not sure whether he should be amused or adored by her, Danny watched how Lindsay carefully stepped into the water. He couldn't help but remember a conversation he had shared with Mac once. Mac had told her how he had asked Lindsay to shoot with a bow for him. She hadn't done it before and when she had successfully managed to hit the bull's eye, she was getting all excited. Possibly exactly the same way she was acting now.

This excited side of her he loved so much; it was wonderful to see a person who got happy by little moments and things like that. She was easy to excite, just like it was easy to make her happy. He knew he could come up with a lot of surprises, always knowing he would get such a reaction from her. It was wonderful to know and it made arranging surprises for his girlfriend even more enjoyable.

"It's nice, isn't it? And now we're gonna spend one and a half weeks here," he said. Getting his own shoes off, he followed his girlfriend who had stepped into the water so that she was in up to her knees now.

Luckily she was wearing a short, white dress so the water couldn't get anywhere close to the fabric yet. To him she was an even more beautiful sight than the landscape that was surrounding them.

"The water is so warm. Everything here is just so perfect." With a bright smile, Lindsay turned around to Danny. As quickly as she could, she closed the distance between them and practically launched herself into his arms.

"Whoa, be careful, as much as I love to swim in the ocean, I don't need all my clothes to do the same," he told her, causing her to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you care about your clothes that much," she teased him. Closing her arms around his waist tightly, she pressed herself against him as close as she could. "That was such a wonderful idea. I love it here, even more because we can be here together."

"I know. And I'm feeling exactly the same way," he agreed, closing his arms around her as well.

And there Danny and Lindsay stood in the warm water of the ocean, holding each other in a tight embrace. This moment already was so incredibly romantic to them that it caused a wonderful warmth to rise deep inside them. It was a vacation they could spend with their closest friends. Still it was also a wonderful vacation they would enjoy as a couple. And both of them knew it would bring them even closer together. Many romantic and funny moments were awaiting them all and they were looking forward to them.

* * *

**Preview: How will the team enjoy their first day at the beach hotel? And what plans does their boss have for them?**


	3. Some Beach Fun And Nice Views

**A/N: Thank you so much again for all those wonderful, sweet and lovely reviews! Also huge thanks for reading the fic and for adding it of course! Special thanks to Lola-Ladybug13, afrozenheart412, sucker-4-SMacked, csimesser1, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, saturn567, Hannah554, brokenandlonelyangyl, DREdwards, Desiree1989 and ZoeyBug!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Some Beach Fun And Nice Views**

**Saturday  
**

Danny hadn't had a doubt that Lindsay would enjoy going to the beach and swim in the ocean. Even happier he was when he saw how excited she was. She had never been to the ocean before. He knew how much she loved the beauty that was the Montanan wilderness. She enjoyed camping, hiking and swimming in the deep blue, ice cold lakes. But now that she was at this wonderful white beach with the crystal clear, warm ocean in front of them and the tall palm trees behind them, she seemed to feel like she was in a dream.

"I think I'm in the mood for some swimming. How about you?" Lindsay asked. She and Danny had returned to the beach to where they had dropped her giant beach bag and their shoes.

"Oh, can't we do that later or tomorrow?" he wanted to know. "I don't wear my bathing trunks underneath."

When she saw the grin Lindsay gave him in response, he knew she was prepared for that answer. "Don't worry, it's in my bag. I already expected you to forget it," she told him, nodding her head towards the white cotton bag. "Just get it and change."

Danny's eyes widened. "What, here? On the beach?"

Lindsay laughed. "Oh come on, Danny, you didn't have a problem with bathing in a river completely naked."

"That was because there was no one else around but you guys. Who could have seen me?" he replied, rolling his eyes. "There's not way I'm getting all naked at such a public place."

Again she laughed. Bending down, she fished his trunks out of the bag and tossed them at him. "Go and hide behind a palm tree and change your clothes."

Seeing the grin she was giving him, Danny sighed deeply. "Yes. Ma'am, I'm on my way."

With that he turned around and headed to one of the near palm trees. Lindsay watched him amused, shaking her head at him. Turning around towards the sea again, she took a deep breath, taking in the fresh, salty air. It was a different smell to the one in New York, and also different to Montana. It was new and special and she felt like a young girl again.

Still smiling brightly, she started to peal herself out of her white dress which she simply dropped on top of her bag. She was wearing a green, tiny bikini. That she had chosen this bikini for Danny, knowing how much she loved green, she wouldn't reveal to anyone of course. Only Jess knew about it, because they had chosen it together.

"Okay, luckily your trick worked," Danny's voice caused her to turn around to him again. Danny was just about to make his way over to Lindsay, but stopped half way when he caught the appearance in front of him. "Whoa, Montana."

Lindsay chuckled lightly. In an instant his all too familiar smirk had lit his face and he had cocked an eyebrow at her. "See something you like?" she asked back.

Danny's grin widened. "Are you kidding me? That's smoking hot what you're wearing there. I don't know I want you to run around here like that though."

Laughing at him, Lindsay shook her head. "You always find something new you can whine about, huh?" she asked, stepping over to where he was still standing in the middle of the beach. Smirking up at him, she wrapped her arms around his now bare waist, causing him to tense lightly and the gentle contact.

"Montana, everyone can see us here," he told her, giving her a wink which she playfully rolled her eyes at.

"Pull your mind out of the gutter, Messer. We're here for swimming," she told him, stepping away from him again, causing him to sigh in playful disappointment.

"Fine, but my mind stays where it is," he replied. Quickly he grabbed her arms and pulled her back against him. "And now at least kiss me."

Chuckling, Lindsay shrugged, allowing him to kiss her though. Willingly she allowed Danny to pulled her even closer against him, shuddering lightly at the feeling of his warm skin pressed against hers.

"Oh man, get a room. Or find a private beach," the teasing voice of Adam was what interrupted them and caused them to part again. Turning around, the couple saw Adam, Hawkes and Sid joining them on the beach, all of them dressed in swimming clothes already.

"So much about quiet and peaceful places," Danny muttered, earning a playful smack from Lindsay.

"Do you remember what I told you about my first wife's and my honeymoon?" Sid asked the couple while Adam and Hawkes rushed over to the water to throw themselves into the warm sea.

Danny winced lightly at the mention. "Yeah?" he replied hesitant. Lindsay had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from laughing out loud at his expression. He was fearing another story.

"Well, I remember there's a really nice lonely beach not far away from here. If you two want, I can tell you where it is. There you surely won't be interrupted," Sid suggested with a light wink.

"That's such a sweet idea of you, Sid," Lindsay answered, already smiling at just the idea and at how friendly the suggestion was. "Thank you. Yes, it would be nice indeed if you showed that to us."

Sid nodded. "That's what I'll do later, but now I think I better join the others."

With that Sid also sprinted off towards the water. Lindsay glanced up at Danny, who was watching her with slightly raised eyebrows, grinning at him. "See? He might have come up with creepy stories sometimes, but he's such a sweet person," she told him.

"Yeah, he is," Danny agreed. "But you do know he's aware of...what we might do if we go there? And everyone else?"

Lindsay bit her bottom lip, once again forcing herself to not laugh. "Well, we'll see about that." She winked at him, grinning at the look he gave her. "Now stop complaining. I wanna go swimming."

With that Lindsay followed their friends. Danny sighed playfully, he couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend though. One thing she was really good with; she was just as much of a tease as he was.

* * *

It was late afternoon when the couple returned to their hotel room. The whole afternoon Danny and Lindsay had spent with Sid, Adam and Hawkes, swimming in the ocean mainly and getting used to the beach and the surrounding area. So far neither of them had gotten to see Adam, the master of sandcastles, but he was determined to snow them that building houses out of sand was art as well.

Now they were back in their luckily comfortably cool hotel room. Danny had started to unpack their suitcases while Lindsay had stepped out onto the balcony.

"Montana, don't you think we could unpack them together?" he shouted, amused by the way his girlfriend seemed to not be able to get away from the beautiful ocean.

"I'll help you in a few, just let me enjoy the view for a moment," she shouted back.

Danny smiled at her answer. "No need to hurry," he said, more to himself while he opened her suitcase as well.

Lindsay, who was still in a constant state of amazement, stepped closer to the railing of the balcony. Closing her eyes for a moment, she released a deep sigh. This place was just perfect and she knew she would enjoy those days they would spend there.

"Hey Linds!" Another female voice caused her to snap out of her thoughts. Turning to her right, she noticed Jess, who was also standing at her own balcony, smiling at her. "Looks like we had the same idea. Isn't it just wonderful out here?"

"It is, definitely," Lindsay agreed. "We've been to the beach earlier. The water is so warm, and I don't think there's a better way to relax than to lie on the beach, enjoying this impressive view of the endlessly far ocean in front of her."

Jess chuckled. "That's exactly the way I'm feeling as well. Don and I have been to the pool already. It's also nice, but you need to be there really early if you want to get one of the sunloungers."

"And, did you manage to get Don into the water as well?" Lindsay wanted to know with a wink. She could only imagine how Don would have reacted to the very crowded pool; just like Danny when he had to dress at the beach and go swimming.

Jess laughed. "At first I almost had to force him, but then he clearly enjoyed it. Let me guess; so did Danny when he had to go swimming? I can't believe how lazy our boys are."

Lindsay laughed as well. "They are."

"That won't help them if they get to hear what Mac had planned for the vacation." This time it was Stella's voice that caught both women's attention.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay wanted to know.

"Even though Mac wants us all to relax, he still has a plan for how we could spend the time," Stella answered with a smile. "He said he's planned some things for us so we don't spend the whole day with lying on the beach."

"That's actually a good idea," Lindsay replied. "There's a lot we could do here. Hiking, surfing, sightseeing tours."

"I'm sure a couple of us won't be too happy about that," Jess answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you know Mac," Stella answered with a wink. "He even made us all camping in the woods. I'm sure making us do some sightseeing tours and things like that will be a lot easier."

Laughing at just the thought, Lindsay turned around, seeing Danny unpacking both of their suitcases now. She liked the idea of them doing more than just relaxing. But still she wanted to make sure they would have some private time as well.

* * *

It was evening when the whole team entered the large dining room of their hotel. Feeling as if they had never stayed in a hotel during a vacation before, all of them were in awe about the beautiful room and the huge amounts of food.

"I think I start to love this place more and more," Danny said, throwing longing glances at the plates of cold meat, sausages and a lot of different kinds if fruits and bread. Neither of them had noticed how hungry they were already; too busy they had been with enjoying their first day on Hawaii.

A few minutes later, the team had sat down around the biggest of the dining tables, all of them having a well filled plate of food in front of them, all of them eagerly filling their stomachs after a long and exciting day.

"So, Mac, I have to admit this vacation was one of the best ideas you ever had," Hawkes said, taking a huge bite from his bread. The others nodded in agreement.

Mac smiled. "That's good to hear. Then I'm sure you don't have a problem with the fact that I don't want us to spend a 12 days long team vacation with simply lying at the beach or the pool." He needed a lot of self control to not grin at the looks he got in response; some of them excited, some of them unsure on what to really think about that statement.

"What does that mean?" Adam wanted to know.

"That means I set up a plan for us what else we'll do during the next few days," Mac answered.

"But Mac..." Flack started to contradict.

"It won't be the same way it was on our camping trip," Mac interrupted him. "I want you to enjoy everything the hotel has to offer. But apart from that I want us to spend a few hours during the day as a team."

"That sounds good," Lindsay agreed with Mac.

Giving her a smile, Mac nodded. "Yeah. I want us to do some team activities. Tomorrow we'll start with that."

"And what will we do?" Danny wanted to know. "Please, Mac, no hiking. We've really been hiking enough on our other trip."

"That has been months ago," Sid replied.

"Indeed," Mac agreed. "I can relieve you though. Tomorrow we won't go hiking."

"What will we do instead?" Jess asked.

Mac's smile widened. "You'll see. It'll be a surprise." He laughed when his team members groaned. "It'll be a surprise and you'll learn more when you'll meet me tomorrow at 8 am in the lobby."

"At 8 am?" Adam's eyes widened. "You mean because we'll have breakfast, right?"

But Mac shook his head. "No. We'll eat at a different place. We'll meet at 8 am in the lobby. Then I'll tell you more." With that he turned his attention back to his plate, inwardly grinning at the way he had increased his team members' excitement.

"Do you have any ideas what we could possibly do?" Danny asked Lindsay. "At least we won't go hiking again."

She laughed at his obvious relief. "Yeah, that's everything that matters of course."

Like Danny, Lindsay didn't know what Mac had planned for them. It didn't really matter though. There was a lot they could do on this island and all of those activities promised to be a lot of fun.

* * *

**Preview: What did Mac plan for his team? Will they agree? Or will they be whining again?**


	4. The First Morning

**A/N: Aww, again thank you so much for all those sweet reviews! You really make me smile with all of them! Also thanks for reading and for adding the fic! Huge thanks to Juliab24 for all the suggestions for activities and all the help! Special thanks to sucker-4-SMacked, lily moonlight, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, Brown-Eyed Girl 75, Lola-Ladybug13, Hannah554, brokenandlonelyangyl, afrozenheart412, Desiree1989, DREdwards, SMacked Hard and gary4ever-1725!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: The First Morning**

**Saturday**

When Mac had told his team members that he wanted to meet them at 8 am the next morning, no one of them had really been happy about that. Not because they weren't used to getting up that early, or even earlier. But this was the vacation they had been longing for all the time. Which meant they wanted to sleep in and then do what they wanted to do. And this didn't include getting up early and following a plan. Then again all of them were grateful that Mac had arranged this vacation for them, so they wouldn't complain about it.

Even though the day before had been long and exciting, Lindsay woke up so early that the sun wasn't even to see yet. Obviously she was still in a state of excitement, which usually caused her to not sleep too much; for a morning like this that was clearly an advantage.

Turning around, she glanced at Danny, immediately smiling at the sight. Like always when he was asleep, he was lying on his back, arms spread wide, as if the bed was only his alone. Somewhere along the line at night he had been holding her in his arms; at least this had been the case when she had woken up the first time a few hours before. Now he was back to lying there like an innocent child and she had to resist the urge to take advantage of it.

She changed her mind though. Being up that early also meant she had the perfect chance to watch her first sunrise at this beautiful place. Carefully to not wake her boyfriend up, she got up from the bed. That early it was, but already it was so warm that she could have headed outside in just her underwear; the way she had been sleeping. But then there was the chance that one of their team members, possibly even a male one, would have the same idea and would catch her like that; something she wouldn't like herself but also something that would definitely piss her boyfriend off a lot.

So she slid into her short pants and a tank top before Lindsay stepped out onto the balcony. Immediately she was greeted by the fresh, salty breeze that was blowing over to the hotel from the sea. Like she had expected, the sight in front of her immediately took her breath away. The sun was just about to rise at the horizon, where the crystal clear water with the soft, rushing waves was meeting the sky. The sky that was now coloured in many different shades of orange, red and yellow. The rising sun was glistering in the rough water, so beautiful like as if she was looking at one of those overly romantic postcards. The beach was still empty and the large palm trees were softly swaying in the light wind.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Lindsay turned her head to the right side where the voice had come from. It was Jess who was now also standing on her own balcony, obviously with the same idea as well. Lindsay chuckled.

"Another one who doesn't mind Mac's wish of us to get up early for his trip?" she asked.

Jess chuckled as well. "No, I don't mind it at all. Other than my dear boyfriend I enjoy getting up early. The earlier you're up the more you have of the day."

Lindsay nodded in full agreement. "It's what I keep telling Danny as well. He seems to believe that sleeping in til noon is better."

"Yeah, but then you miss wonderful moments like this," Jess answered, nodding her head towards the rising sun.

Lindsay looked back at the sight as well, immediately caught by it once again. It was something beautiful she was used to from Montana but that was still so different. She loved sun rises; in Montana she had gotten up extra early to watch them, in New York they were as beautiful, even with the skyscrapers blocking the view a bit and here it was wonderful again, but still so very different from those other sunrises.

"It's wonderful to be here, isn't it?" Lindsay asked after a while. Still her eyes were concentrating on her surroundings; the sea in front of her, the near hotels, the pool below them. It was a place where she could imagine to stay for more than one and a half weeks.

"It is, that is true," Jess agreed. She was quiet again, but Lindsay could feel her friend wanted to say more. She knew she didn't have to push Jess though; if she wanted to tell her something she would, without needing anyone to force her.

"It's not only nice to be here with my boyfriend though," she said then.

Lindsay nodded. "It's great to be here with people close to you. It really seems like we're one big family." She looked at Jess again, but still there seemed to be more the woman wanted to tell her.

"It's not just that," Jess replied. Even in the soft, not yet bright light she could see her friend blushing lightly. "The most I'm glad you and me can spend some time together again. You know how much our friendship means to me, since the first day we met. The vacation to Montana only showed me I was right when I thought we would be really close friends. It brought us all closer, but it also showed me how important this friendship is to me and I'm glad we can spend yet another, even longer vacation together."

Surprised by the sudden warm words from her friend, Lindsay smiled back at the other woman. She didn't need a moment to agree with her. The friendship she shared with Stella and Jess was very unique and completely different from the ones she had had with her old colleagues. Especially with the later she got along perfectly.

"I'm feeling the same way, Jess," she answered then, her smile widening at the smile she got in response. "I think we need to do that more often. Even back home. We have stressful jobs, sure, but we should always find some time to relax, that's just for us to meet."

Jess nodded in agreement. "It's something we'll have to keep in mind."

Together, the two women continued watching the sun rising until they agreed to head back inside and wake their boyfriends so they wouldn't be late for their meeting with Mac. With a smile on her face, Lindsay returned into the bedroom. The little conversation with her friend had only increased her mood.

When Lindsay had moved to New York, she had hoped to find friends in the large city, hadn't been sure how easy that would be though. She knew she had replaced another colleague of the team and she hadn't expected them to greet her with open arms. Despite everything she had expected though, this was exactly what the team had done. Immediately she had become one of them, and now had friends that were closer to her than the friends she had had back in Montana. She knew those friends would always be at her side, would never backstab her and would always be there when she needed them. Just like she would always be there for them as well.

And to top it, one of those friends even had turned out to be more. Lindsay and Danny were together for a while now and she was glad that the vacation into the Montanan wilderness had had this effect on them and had made them confess their feelings for each other.

Now she found said boyfriend still lying in bed, still deep asleep. So much she wanted to just launch herself at him, attack him with kisses; he wouldn't mind, so much she knew. But if they did so, she knew they would definitely be late.

So she climbed back onto the bed and crawled over to her boyfriend. His steady breathing revealed to her he was indeed still asleep and not faking it like he loved to do to tease her. Reaching out, she gently ran her fingertips over his cheek, biting her bottom lip to stay quiet when he stirred at the touch. Bending down to him, her lips brushed over his before she kissed him lightly.

Before she could pull back again though, she was grabbed around her waist and with a surprised cry out flipped onto her back and pinned into the mattress by a grinning Danny.

"Hey, be quiet, our boss is sleeping next door. And the biggest tease ever on the other side," Danny whispered, referring to Mac and Flack with his statement.

Lindsay laughed, smacking his chest lightly. "If you worry that we could wake them up, I wouldn't worry about that at all, Messer. I'm sure Mac is already up and dressed. And surely Jess managed to kick Don out of bed as well. Just you lazy butt are still faking to be asleep."

"I did not," he complained. "You woke me up, Montana." With a wink he added, "And I wasn't worried because of waking them up but because of what they might think what we're doing in here."

"Possibly the same they might be doing themselves in their own rooms," Lindsay replied, biting her tongue to not break out into laughter at the disgusted expression that appeared on her boyfriend's face immediately.

"Ugh, do you have to put such an image into my mind? Imagining your friends having sex? That's like...imagining your parents having sex," he said, shuddering at the thoughts.

Still laughing, Lindsay shook her head at Danny. "Get up now or I'll put even more images into your mind."

* * *

It was exactly 8 am when the whole team arrived at the dining room of the hotel. Mac, who was sitting at the large dining table together with Stella already, couldn't help but smirk lightly at his friends. All of them were clearly revealing what they were thinking about getting up early like that.

Danny and Flack still seemed to be tired, at least not complaining though, possibly due to the fact that their girlfriends told them different. Lindsay, Hawkes and Jess were awake and in a good mood, just like Sid, who was busy with talking whatever story he had come up with again. Only Adam seemed to be unsure on how to feel; not because of the early hour but more because of what was awaiting him for the day.

"And then we spent the night in this wonderful sky cottage up there in the mountains where no one was near to hear..." Sid just said when the team members sat down at the table. He didn't get to finish his sentence though.

"Okay, Sid, we got it- nice vacation and all," Flack interrupted him quickly before Sid could get more into the details of his and his first wife's sky vacation.

Sid laughed at the reaction. "One day I'll get to tell you a whole story, you'll see," he said, stopped indeed though and turned his attention to Mac. "Good morning. Your team is here and ready to hear what you have planned for us for this day," he said.

Stella, who had paid close attention to her friends' expressions, bent over to Mac and whispered, "I'm not that sure about them being ready for that." So far she herself had no idea what Mac had planned for them, but because they weren't anywhere near the loneliness of the wilderness it couldn't be that bad.

"Good morning to you, too," Mac replied, trying to hide his grin at Stella's words. "And to you others as well. How was your first night at our beach hotel?"

"Oh, it was fantastic," Hawkes answered. With a side glance at Adam, he added, "Even though I wonder how Sid managed to sleep a single night next to Adam without being woken up by him. He's talking whole stories while sleeping."

Adam immediately blushed. "I'm not talking while I sleep. Am I? If so I'm sorry."

Hawkes laughed. "Don't worry. Throwing my pillow at you helped pretty well."

The others laughed at the image while Adam blushed a bit more, laughing himself though. Mac glanced at Stella who gave him a wink. This vacation was starting much smoother than the last one. Still his team didn't know about any of his plans for them.

"Now, Mac," Danny said then when the laughter started to fade and they could actually hear each other again. "What's that mystery plan of you? Don't tell me we're going to hike all day?"

It was meant to sound like a joke, but Mac knew that Danny was serious about hoping they wouldn't have to hike again. "Not this time, so much I can calm you down already," he answered, amused noticing the relieved looks he got from half of his team. "Instead we'll go biking."

"What, biking?" Jess asked.

Mac nodded. "Yes, exactly. With mountain bikes. I want us to ride along the coast, there is a beautiful path we can follow. In between we'll make stops for picnics at the beach."

Like he had expected, Mac was greeted by different opinions about his plan. Jess, Lindsay, Hawkes and Sid immediately seemed to be happy about the idea. Stella and Adam also didn't seem to complain, even though both of them also weren't too excited about spending hours on a bike either. The only ones who really weren't pleased by the idea were the two guys who hadn't enjoyed hiking either.

"Mac, you know that biking isn't that healthy like they always want to make us believe," Flack said.

"That means?" Mac wanted to know. He knew those two weren't whiny because they wouldn't like to ride a bike or were afraid of it. Instead Danny and Flack were more interested in action sports. If he had suggested Jet Skies, they would have immediately agreed. But biking? For them this was way too boring.

"That means that especially for men it's not healthy to spend so many hours on the saddle of a bike, you know," Danny tried to explain what Flack had started.

"You don't really believe what you're just saying, right?" Lindsay asked, once again needing a lot of willpower to not laugh.

"Then how do you explain that people who do the Tour de France still have kids if it's that dangerous?" Hawkes asked with a wink, causing both, Danny and Flack to roll their eyes.

"Okay, I think we all agree that we'll go biking, right? Or does anyone seriously have a problem with that?" Mac glanced at all of his team members. All of them answered with a nod. Only Flack and Danny were hesitant for a moment before both of them released tiny groans and nodded as well.

"But please, don't tell us that this is all we'll do?" Danny asked. "I mean...biking, hiking...can't we do anything with more action?"

Flack nodded in full agreement. "We could do something with water. I mean, out there in the wilderness we really couldn't do that much action sports, but here that's a whole different story."

Mac grinned at the suggestions. So much he had expected to hear that; he knew his friends too good. "Don't worry," he answered then. "My plans include something for everyone of you." With that he got up. "And now get yourself some breakfast so we can start soon."

While all of them got up as well, Lindsay watched Danny with amusement. She knew her boyfriend would enjoy this vacation and knowing Mac, their boss had indeed planned something for all of their tastes. The vacation would be interesting and fun; because of their activities but especially because of everyone's reactions to them.

* * *

**Preview: How will the team enjoy their biking tour?**


	5. A Little Biking Trip

**A/N: You're so sweet, you know that? Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Also huge thanks for reading and for adding the fic! Huge thanks to Juliab24 for all the suggestions! Special thanks to afrozenheart412, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, Lola-Ladybug13, sucker-4-SMacked, SMacked Hard, Hannah554, lily moonlight, gary4ever-1725, ZoeyBug, DREdwards, saturn567 and HSMSupernatural!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A Little Biking Trip**

**Sunday:**

"I'm not sure your team is all too happy about your idea to go biking," Stella said while she was redressing into short pants and a shirt. Riding on a bike in a dress could be nice if it wasn't for longer than a few minutes. For a longer bike tour, pants and a shirt were definitely a better recommendation.

Mac smiled at her. He was already perfectly dressed for the tour, waiting for her. "I didn't expect everyone to break out into shouts of joy," he answered. "But how about you? You think my plan isn't good either?"

"No, I think it's a nice idea," Stella replied. Looking up at Mac, she raised her eyebrows. "What? You know if someone would tell you the truth, it's me."

Mac's smile widened. "So you'd never say anything nice to me to not hurt my feelings?"

Playfully, Stella rolled her eyes. "Honestly? No, I wouldn't. You can take the truth."

Mac laughed at her answer. Stella smiled at her boyfriend's reaction, shaking her head. "I really wonder why I didn't force you to go on vacation much earlier already," she told him. "You're so much more relaxed. And I have to say those short pants and those t-shirts suit you as well as your suits do." With a wink, she added, "Can't you wear those more often? At least at home. Just for me?"

Once again laughing, Mac nodded his head towards the clothes she still had to put on. "You better hurry now. I want us to start before noon if possible."

* * *

In amusement, Lindsay was watching Danny, who was busy with staring at the bike that Mac had told him he'd ride on for the next couple of hours. The way he frowned at the thoughts that were currently running through his mind and the way his eyebrows seemed to steadily raise she could barely prevent herself from breaking out into laughter.

"See something you like?" she asked him.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked back. "Mac's not gonna send us around for a little shopping in the morning. We'll have to spend a whole day on those saddles." He winced at just the thought.

Biting her tongue, Lindsay forced the urge to laugh down once again when she tried to look serious. "Then you surely have the opinion that all men who like to go biking trips will have serious problems with some certain body parts afterwards?"

Danny stared back at her for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "Man, Montana, I just don't wanna spend a whole day on a bike, okay? I could imagine something better to do. We're on such a cool island here, can't we go swimming or something? Or try that private beach Sid spoke about?"

At his last comment, she couldn't help it anymore. Breaking out into laughter, she shook her head at her boyfriend. But before Lindsay could reply to his comment, Flack, who was standing nearby, stepped in.

"What private beach?" he wanted to know. Jess, who had heard the conversation as well, grinned at the question.

"What private beach?" she repeated her boyfriend's question, raising her eyebrows at him. "Didn't you hear the stories Sid told us? He said there are some nice lonely beaches in the near area. Beaches where no one comes to interrupt."

Finally understanding, a grin lit Flack's face. A grin that didn't stay unnoticed by Danny. "Hey, Sid told us the story first, so we'll be the first ones to go there," he told his best friend.

Lindsay, who still could barely stop laughing, tears running down her cheeks already, gently rested her hand on her boyfriend's arm. "And you were worried people would know what we'd be doing at those beaches?" she asked. "Because the way you sound now..."

"I wouldn't worry about the beaches though," Sid stepped in. "There are lonely places for everyone. And if you still have problems, why don't you just share? I've not tried a foursome yet, but..." And with a wink he ended his story before anyone could interrupt him, leaving his friends with bright red faces and disbelieving looks.

"I think he just made fun of us, didn't he?" Danny asked, shaking his head.

Lindsay chuckled. "Sid would never make fun of us." She gave Jess a wink at the still uncomfortable expressions of their two boyfriends. Linking her arms with Danny's, she turned her attention back to him. "Are you really that uncomfortable with our little biking trip?"

Danny glanced back at her for a moment before he released a playful sigh. "Of course not," he answered. "I'm just teasing you a bit. I didn't even mind all that hiking so much."

Lindsay grinned at him. "Good answer. And I bet Mac has planned a lot of activities that will be fun for you as well."

Danny smirked back at her. Before he could make a comment though, Mac and Stella arrived.

"Took them long to arrive here," Adam whispered, causing Danny's and Flack's grin to widen. Immediately his face turned red at the look Mac flashed him. To his relief, a light smile followed though before Mac turned his attention to his entire team.

"I see you're all in time," he said. "I heard some of you are worried that we'll spend the whole day on our bikes. But we won't. Until around noon, we'll ride along the coast. We'll make a break in Kaanapali. There we'll have lunch and after that we'll head back." He couldn't help but shake his head in amusement at the bright smiles that lit his friends' faces.

"And what can we do when we're back?" Hawkes wanted to know.

With a short glance at the other two couples, Mac answered, "Then you can do whatever you want. You can head to your beaches then if you still want to do that."

Once again four peoples' faces turned bright red while the others grinned knowingly. Mac and Stella exchanged a quick wink before they headed over to the bikes, the others following.

"Why do I still have the feeling people are making fun of us?" Danny muttered while he glared at the helmet he had to wear.

Lindsay chuckled. "I have really no idea what makes you think that."

She didn't mind the little teasing at all, so didn't he, and she knew that. It was what made their team such great friends; that they could be serious together as much as they could laugh together. And laughing they would a lot during the next days.

* * *

The trip along the coast from Lahaina to the near city Kaanapali was as beautiful as those who had been looking forward to the biking trip had expected. The sun was shining brightly, a soft breeze was blowing from the sea, making sure the team didn't heat up too much. The view was impressive and at some points all of them had to struggle with the urge to just stare at the endless ocean with the sandy beaches. It was like looking at postcards, just so much better because everything they got to see was real. None of them had a doubt that this was one of the best vacations they had had so far, even though they were just on their second day.

Anyways none of the team members also could deny that they were glad as they neared the city of Kaanapali finally. Not that they hadn't enjoyed riding along the beautiful coast. Biking, talking and paying attention to not only the view at the side but also to the person in front and behind was more exhausting than expected.

"How long will we stay in Kaanapali?" Lindsay shouted at Mac, who was leading the team. Stella was riding behind him, then followed Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Jess, Adam, Hawkes and Sid.

"We'll see," Mac replied. "Also this won't be our last trip to this city. There's a lot more we can do there. For today I think that we'll just stay for lunch. You shouldn't waste your energy with walking around there too much, because we'll have to ride back. But like I said, we'll come back."

"Sounds good to me. Not wasting energy is my plan exactly," Danny replied, causing Stella and Lindsay to laugh.

Meanwhile at the end of the biking group, three men had started to entertain each other with sharing stories again. This time it was Adam's turn though.

"You know, you'll have to show us those famous sand castles of you," Hawkes told his friend.

Adam grinned. "I know, and I will. It's more than just putting loads of sand on a hill. A real sand castle is art."

"I can imagine it is," Sid agreed. "I've seen some of those on TV before. It's impressive what some people can do with sand."

"Thank you, Sid!" Adam's grin widened due to his gratitude. "Finally someone takes me serious here."

With that he turned around to look at Sid, for a moment forgetting he was still riding his bike. It was Hawkes's shocked expression and a loud "Whoa, Adam, be careful!" that caused him to spin around again, just in time before his bike could collide with Jess's. Not in time for the woman to notice the almost-accident though.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jess," Adam stammered, instantly blushing bright red as she glanced over her shoulder. "Sorry, just didn't pay attention for a second."

Jess smiled. "Just make sure you don't knock us all off the road."

He nodded eagerly. "Sure, sure, I won't."

While Jess turned back around to make sure she didn't get her own man in front of her in trouble, Hawkes couldn't help the grin that was plastered over his face.

"I think it's safer if you wait til we're back until you impress us with those sand castles," he added.

"Don't worry, I will," Adam replied. Despite his still embarrassed expression, he started to grin as well. His team members would see he wasn't kidding them. And then they would be the impressed ones.

* * *

Around noon it was when the team arrived in Kaanapali. Easily they found a nice little restaurant where they could have their lunch break before they would head back. Despite what some of them had expected, all of them had enjoyed the little trip.

"According to your smiles my idea wasn't that bad," Mac couldn't help but state as he and his team members had found a table that was big enough for all of them to sit down around it.

"That could also have to do with the fact that some of us seem to be close to starving," Jess replied with a side glance at her boyfriend.

Looking up from the menu he had just taken to have a look at what the restaurant had to offer, Flack raised his eyebrows. "I'd really be happy if you stopped making fun of me," he told her. In a lower voice he added, "Except you want to go to one of those awesome beaches alone."

She grinned back at him. "As if you'd do that," she shot back.

Flack shrugged, his grin widening. "I could also tie you to our bed," he whispered. "I'm not going to wear my ties anyways, so I could use them for something better." With a wink he added, "Or why else did you think I took them with me?"

Jess couldn't help but bite her bottom lip at just the thought of what her boyfriend was suggesting. It was a constant thing they had going; teasing each other mercilessly with comments, but after all this only had the effect they got themselves into situations in which they couldn't wait to be all by their own again.

"We'll see about that," she answered then, failing on hiding her affection at his word which caused Flack to grin satisfied. This discussion he had won.

Meanwhile the other couple that enjoyed a little teasing here and there was also busy with the menu. With widening eyes, Danny had taken in the huge amount of food that was offered, much to his girlfriend's delight.

"Man, they really know how to make tourists happy," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "That is totally amazing. How's one supposed to decide?"

Lindsay couldn't help but stare back at him, unsure on whether she could smile about how adorable his excitement was or how incredibly well he looked in his so called 'beach outfit'. Said beach outfit included shorts that ended at his knees and a perfectly fitting tank top that didn't leave much for imagination. He matched Flack's dress code with that, and just like Jess she couldn't tear her eyes away from her boyfriend. The sunglasses were an extra detail to his beach outfit, only making him look even better. It was fair enough though; after all he had given her the same looks as she had shown up in her own casual clothes that were nothing more but short pants and a tank top as well. Still it was a new experience to see all of their team members in those casual clothes, but it was definitely nice to watch.

"I'm actually not that hungry, to be honest," she answered then, causing Danny to look at her in disbelief.

"What? You saw that menu? How can you not want anything to eat?" he asked her.

Lindsay rolled her eyes at him. "Because other than you I'm just not hungry. I usually am not that hungry when I've done some kind of sports before."

Danny looked back at the menu for a moment with a thoughtful expression. Then he glanced back at her. "We could also share something. So you can just eat as much as you want," he suggested.

It was Lindsay's turn to look at him surprised. "You want to share your food with me? You can barely get yourself full."

Danny sighed playfully. "Montana, I do share my food with you, okay? I'm not that insatiable. At least when it comes to eating," he couldn't help but add. With a grin, he added, "Come on, don't give me that look. You're not any better than me when it comes to your mind being in the gutter. And yes, I want to share something with you because it's better than you eating nothing."

Lindsay smiled at his suggestion, more because of the intention behind it than the action itself. "That's sweet of you," she answered.

Danny's grin widened. "Sure it is. Even though I'm still not fond of all that sweetness stuff." He pointed at the menu. "And because I'm an even better guy, you're allowed to choose what we'll have."

Laughing at his words, Lindsay shook her head at him. "That's great of you."

While Danny and Lindsay chose what they wanted to have for lunch, Mac used the busy moment to give his team a short look over. A satisfied smile lit his face at what he could see. Once again he got this feeling he liked so much; they were so much more than just co-workers. Or friends. It was a real family. And he was more than happy that he had agreed on this vacation.

* * *

**Preview: The team will be allowed to do what they want after the biking trip.**


	6. Sweet Little Moments

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much to everyone who has been voting for this story in my profile!!! I was happy to see that you guys like to see it updated so much. Big thanks to Juliab24 for the suggestions. Huge thanks to everyone for reviewing! Also big thanks for reading and adding it! Special thanks to DREdwards, sucker-4-SMacked, afrozenheart412, Hannah554, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, Lola-Ladybug13, lily moonlight, SMacked Hard, ZoeyBug, brokenandlonelyangyl, HSMSupernatural, jmc715 and Desiree1989!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Sweet Little Moments**

**Sunday:**

It was around afternoon when the team arrived at the hotel again. Had some of them complained about the little trip on their way to Kaanapali, on their way back no one of that said a single word against the trip anymore. All of them enjoyed the time they spent outside on their bikes, enjoying the beauty of the landscape and the fact they could do something together.

"I have to admit I'm pretty glad that we're coming back to an actual hotel here, not to tents with no bathrooms," Danny sighed as he got off his bike, stretching and freeing himself off the hated helmet.

"Yeah, a shower is needed, Messer," Flack told him with playfully raised eyebrows, with a laughter jumping out of his friend's reach.

"Let him tease you, I think you're smelling very well," Lindsay replied with a wink, linking her arms with his and placing a gentle kiss onto his cheek.

Danny smiled at her. "Sweet of you. That's why you're allowed to decide what we'll do now that we can do whatever we want."

"Oh, I can decide?" she asked, her eyes already sparkling.

"Uh...yes, I think so," Danny replied, even if he had wanted to he was not able to resist the look she was giving him. "As long as you don't plan anything evil."

"As if I'd plan anything evil," she replied, the wink she gave him causing him to raise his eyebrows anyways though.

While the team headed back into the hotel to follow whatever plans they had, Stella watched Mac with a constant smile on her face as they walked up to their own room. It didn't stay unnoticed to him and when they reached their hotel room, he raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend, giving her a questioning look.

"What?" he asked amused, letting them into the room.

"Oh, nothing," Stella replied warmly.

"But there has to be a reason why you're smiling all the time, pretty much since you woke up this morning," Mac answered. "Not that I mind. I like to see you that happy."

Stella's smile even widened. She stepped over to Mac who was just about to open the glass door that led onto the balcony. The soft warm and lightly salty breeze greeted them. Snuggling against his side, she wrapped her arms around his waist while he rested his around her shoulders almost instinctively.

"I'm just happy," she explained then. "I'm happy to be here. But even more happy I am that you're so relaxed now, Mac. I have to say sometimes you're concerning me a bit with all the work. It's gotten better and you seem to really calm down a bit. But on those vacations you seem to almost be a new person. You're joking, you're smiling, you're so easy going. It's wonderful to see and it's just making me happy to see how much you're relaxing here."

Glancing down at Stella, Mac found her looking up at him with a warmth in her eyes that caused him to smile as well. "I'm just happy to be here myself," he told her. "To spend some time with you. And with our friends. They might seem like kids sometimes, but in fact I couldn't imagine any better vacation than together with my team." With a wink, he added, "Even if some of my plans aren't exactly what some of my team members await from their vacation."

Stella laughed. "I bet you have stuff planned that even our two complaining guys will like. Something with lots of action where they can prove what awesome men they are."

Mac laughed as well. "Absolutely." With that he tightened his arm around his girlfriend. "But for now I just want to enjoy some nice time with you."

"That sounds like a perfect plan to me," Stella agreed, snuggling even closer against him.

* * *

"Ah, this place is too perfect for words," Jess said, releasing a deep sigh as she took in the beautiful view from the door of the balcony.

Flack chuckled. "Will you say that every day whenever you look out of that window?" he wanted to know. Shortly he glanced up at his girlfriend before he turned his attention back to his suitcase in which he was searching.

"Maybe," she replied. Turning around to him briefly, she noticed Flack's busy searching. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just enjoy your view," he replied, giving her a quick smirk.

"Okay." With her eyebrows raised at his very suspicious behaviour, Jess turned around again. Once again she turned her attention back to the beautiful view she was able to see in front of her. Beaches had always been attractive to her; there was just something wonderful about lying in the sand, occasionally jumping into the warm ocean. Even better it was to have a boyfriend who was at her side and enjoyed the time together with her. And friends. Like those friends she had in her team. Friends that were more like a family.

At the thought of that, a smile lit Jess's face. So much fun she had with them. With Stella and Lindsay she could always talk. Especially with Lindsay, who was a very close friend for her, possibly even her best friend. They had always been close, since the day they had met for the first time. The vacation in Montana where they had shared a tent and had spent so much time together had brought them even closer, had turned their friendship into a sister-like relationship. Danny, Adam, Hawkes and Sid always meant fun. And Flack. Flack was the man she had fallen in love with. Yes, she would always willingly admit that this vacation was fantastic, in so many ways.

So deep in her thoughts, she barely missed how Flack finally found what he had been looking for. Proudly holding the items in his hand, he got up into a straight position again. With a grin, he watched his clueless girlfriend as he approached her, carefully and quietly to not cause her to snap out of her thoughts too quickly.

Successfully he managed to step behind her. He hesitated for a short moment. Then he wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to squirm at the sudden closeness.

"You found what you were looking for?" she asked as she instinctively sank back against his chest.

Flack nodded. "Yep. Look." With that he presented to her what he had been searching for, causing her eyes to widen in surprise and disbelief.

"Don't tell me those are your ties," she stated, staring at said items.

Flack chuckled. "Well, I could also say those are Spaghetti, but that's not true."

Jess freed herself a bit from his tight grip so she could turn around and face him. Her eyebrows raised lightly and she hoped the amused grin that was tearing at the corners of her mouth wouldn't give her away. "So you were serious about tying me to the bed?" she asked.

Flack's grin widened. "At least I'm not planning on wearing those here," he said.

Jess bit her lip, but this time her self control wasn't strong enough. She broke out into laughter, grabbing his arms to keep her balance. It took her a couple of moments until she could calm down enough to gain the ability to speak again.

"That was supposed to be hot, not funny," Flack complained playfully, hardly able to prevent himself from laughing as well though.

"I know and it is, believe me," Jess answered. She took the ties from him and tossed them on a near chair before she wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing him right in his deep blue eyes. "But you don't need to tie me to your bed to keep me in there."

Another smirk lit Flack's face as he rested his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against his body. "Is that so?" he asked in a low voice that, combined with the look he gave her, sent shivers down her spine.

"Yep," she replied.

"Then prove it," he told her.

Jess didn't reply. Instead she pulled Flack down to her into a deep kiss. Once again she felt how he pulled her even closer, if possible. She wasn't lying. He didn't have to tie her to his bed to keep her there. Just a deep, passionate kiss like that was enough to convince her that his personal plans for their vacation were fantastic as well.

* * *

It was late afternoon, the sun was still standing high above the deep blue ocean, glistering in the clear water. The beach was crowded by people who were enjoying the wonderful weather.

Danny and Lindsay stayed away from the crowded parts in the middle of the beach though. Instead they had spread their blankets under a couple of palm trees at the edge of said beach. From there they had a fantastic view across the sea in front of them but still a little privacy as well.

When Lindsay had been excited about Danny making her choose what to do for the rest of the afternoon, he hadn't been sure on what she'd make them do. Now he was glad she had chosen to just spend some time at the beach again. Still he could feel his jealously slowly starting to boil inside him whenever yet another man decided to throw an extra close glance at his girlfriend in her green bikini. But said men didn't get the chances he had; they weren't allowed to cuddle with her under a palm tree; something he enjoyed more than anything and that made him easily ignore those annoying guys. Or at least prevent him from commenting. Glaring though was still allowed.

"Isn't that just the perfect place to be?" Lindsay asked, releasing a happy sigh as she lay back down on her elbows, stretching out her legs. "What a view."

"Absolutely. I bet those guys over there would immediately agree with you on that one," Danny replied, flashing yet another warning glare into the direction of three guys who were walking nearby. Looking into the direction as well shortly before she looked back at Danny, Lindsay chuckled.

"What? You have a problem or something?" she asked amused.

Danny sighed. "I wonder what they're thinking we're doing here? Some friends lying under a palm tree, accidentally lying almost on top of each other because the blanket is so small?"

At this comment, Lindsay couldn't help but laugh, so hard she almost collapsed backwards. "Man, calm down, those guys are staring at every woman who's wearing less than a diving suit," she told him, hiccuping as she tried to speak, laugh and breath at the same time.

"Yeah, they can, but they're not allowed to look at my girl," he replied. "See, that's all mine, no one's gonna stare at you like you're just something they can have if they stare long enough."

At this point, laughing tears were running down her cheeks. Gently Lindsay smacked his arm at his words. "Hey, what's that talk about me being yours, huh?" she teased. "But seriously, what am I supposed to do, all those women are practically melting in the sun while looking at you."

"Who cares? All I have eyes for is you," he told her simply, causing her to laugh again.

"Yeah, same here," she replied with a wink. "So would you please stop glaring? Or I get jealous because those guys seem to be more interesting to you than me."

"Very funny, Montana," he growled playfully, laughing with her though. He bent down to her, kissing her gently. The soft kiss quickly turned more passionate though, and soon he was indeed almost lying on top of her. His hand left her face, slowly trailing down the front of her body, making her shiver lightly at the soft contact of his fingers on her bare skin. His hand soon reached her bare hips, instinctively drawing her closer against him. Instantly she felt the heat that was rising inside her to increase at the feeling of his half naked body against hers.

"Uh...I think we're still not really alone here. That's not one of those private beaches," she managed to say between kisses.

Pulling back lightly, Danny gazed down at her, causing Lindsay to shiver once again at the look he was giving her. There was this passion in them she loved so much and felt herself. There was much more than that as well though. It was a warmth that made her feel even more comfortable.

"You know, I kinda agree with you," he told her, gently running a hand through her curly hair.

"On what?" she wanted to know. She allowed one of her hands to sneak around to his back, gently rubbing up and down his spine. She smiled lightly at the way he shuddered at the loving touches. They might not be alone and currently weren't doing anything that could offend anyone. But still the closeness was having a nice effect on them, especially combined with the location.

"That this is the perfect place to be," he answered then. "This place here is wonderful. I have to admit though that actually it doesn't matter where we are. As long as I get those cuddle sessions, I'm happy." And with a playful serious expression, he added, "What I just said stays between you and me. Don't dare to tell Don about that."

Lindsay chuckled. "I won't." She bent forward a bit so she could kiss him. "You're really cute."

Danny sighed. "Why's it that you always have to call me cute?" he asked her.

Once again she laughed. "It's not my fault you're acting that way. And yes, I promise, I won't tell anyone."

Danny chuckled as well. "Fine then."

Once more he gazed at her for a few moments in silence. Lindsay liked those moments. They didn't need words to show how much they meant to each other. Especially Danny was good with showing her what he was thinking and feeling with the expressions in his eyes. Those moments in which they just looked at each other were intimate in a way neither of them could describe. On one thing they agreed though; they enjoyed it a lot.

"I think we should make this our next tradition now," he told her then, lying down again and pulling her with him so she could rest her head on his chest. "At least once a day we have to come here for some beach cuddling." He paused for a moment. "And of course we need to find those beaches Sid was talking about."

Chuckling once again, she nodded. "Yes, we'll definitely do that."

With that Danny and Lindsay continued lying in each other's arms, enjoying the view in front of them but even more their closeness. This vacation was exactly what they needed. They could be together with their friends and still got the chance to have those romantic moments. It was just the perfect combination.

* * *

**Preview: Monday: What will the team do this time?**


	7. A Happy Morning

**A/N: Wow, thanks so much for all those wonderful reviews! I'm still in awe about all the sweet comments for this fic and for the prequel. Thanks for that! Also huge thanks for reading and for adding it! Thanks to Juliab24 for information! Special thanks to Hannah554, afrozenheart412, sucker-4-SMacked, Lola-Ladybug13, SMacked Hard, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, ZoeyBug, DREdwards, saturn567, HSMSupernatural, Desiree1989 and rocksmacked!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: A Happy Morning**

**Monday:**

Comfortably wrapped into the soft blanket, Lindsay woke up early the next morning. Instantly she smiled inwardly, immediately remembering where she was as she heard the sound of the ocean through the wide opened window of their balcony. This was a different way to wake up; other than listening to traffic in the streets. It was almost romantic and immediately caused a comfortable feeling to rise inside her.

For a moment she wondered whether she should get up already or not when a light movement next to her caught her attention. There it was, the feeling she had discovered before the moment she had woken up but hadn't been able to interpret. She felt like she was feeling watched. Watched by Danny who clearly was awake already.

And he wanted something. Knowing Danny for so long now and being together with him for months, she could read him perfectly; his body language, his expressions, his sounds. Even his thoughts. He wanted something and she knew he wouldn't stay quiet for too long.

Like always she was right. With her eyes still closed, she felt how he reached out to her. Gently he ran a hand through her hair, the gentle touch caused her to feel even warmer inside. It was a perfect mix she loved a lot but which he still tried to deny; there was more than the passionate lover he was. He could be very loving as well; a side that made him an even better boyfriend. No matter how much he and Flack tried to convince everyone from the opposite.

For a few moments he continued stroking her gently before he let go of her hair again. He moved closer until she could feel his body pressed up against her side. Immediately she felt an all too familiar urge rising inside her; the urge to just grab him and spend some extra private time with him. She stayed still though, waiting for what he would do next. She could feel he was watching her face closely now for anything that could indicate she was awake as well; it was hard for her to not let anything of that shine through.

She felt how he lowered his face until he was only a breath away. She could feel his warm breath tickling on her face, making staying quiet and faking to be asleep even more difficult. For a moment he remained in his position before he bent down and captured her lips in a feather-light, gentle kiss. With a lot of self control she resisted the urge to kiss him back. Once again she felt him watching her until he released a sigh.

"Montana, come on, as if you're still asleep," he growled.

This time she couldn't help it. Chuckling lightly, Lindsay opened her eyes, gazing up at her boyfriend. She couldn't help the thought that even though Danny had just woken up himself, his slightly sleepy look was incredibly sexy.

"Why didn't you do it like every other normal person?" she asked back. "You could have just asked me if I'm still asleep."

"That'd been boring," he answered. A smirk lit his face as he moved closer once again, now almost lying on top of his girlfriend. "But now that I know you're not sleeping either I'm at least not bored anymore."

"How's it possible you're awake already anyways?" Lindsay glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table next to her. "Mac told us we don't have to be downstairs earlier than 10. Why are you awake already? Yesterday I almost had to beat you out of bed."

Danny shrugged. "Isn't it always like that?"

She laughed. "It is. But instead of waking your poor girl up, you could have entertained yourself a bit." Seeing the look he gave her, she smacked his arm gently, rolling her eyes at him. "I didn't mean it that way! So what now? Watching the sunrise at this time won't really make sense anymore."

"I was actually thinking about something else," Danny replied, giving her a thoughtful smirk.

"Is that so?" she asked. Ever so gently she allowed her hands move to the hem of his shirt, allowing her fingers to slide under the fabric already which caused him to shudder lightly.

"Yeah," he said, his smirk widening. "Except last night has already worn you out too much..."

"Watch it, Messer," she interrupted him. "Or your ego might burst one day."

He chuckled, shaking his head at her. "As if you don't love that about me." With that he kissed her again, a lot more passionate and deeper this time. "And now let's use the time before our dear friends get to hear what's going on here."

"Sounds like a good plan," she agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down into yet another deep kiss. Being woken up like that by Danny was definitely a way Lindsay enjoyed a lot.

* * *

Sitting at the large dining table the team always used for breakfast and the other meals they had at the hotel, Mac and Stella were waiting for the rest of their team to arrive. Once again Stella used the few quiet moments they had to watch her boyfriend, not able to hold back the smile that once again lit her face at the sight.

She hadn't been lying when she had told Mac that she was happy to see him the way he was acting during their team vacations. There had been many times when she had been concerned while she had watched him working one shift after the other, never allowing himself a break, never relaxing, always running on full power.

Now she got to see another side of Mac; a side she knew about already but which had been hidden for way too long. Since the two of them were together, Mac was a lot more relaxed anyways. But this was even topped during vacations. Stella was happy about that and she was determined to make him agree to more vacations.

"It has to be really interesting to watch me," Mac interrupted her in her thoughts.

Stella chuckled. "Sorry. I've just been thinking about how good those vacations are for you."

"Just for me?" Mac raised his eyebrows playfully, causing Stella to laugh.

"You know how I mean that," she replied. "It's good for all of us, but even more for you. It's important you leave all that pressure from work behind and just enjoy some time with people close to you."

"I know and I have to admit it's a nice feeling to know you care for me so much," Mac told her surprisingly honest.

"Of course I care for you." Stella rested her hand on top of one of his on the table, squeezing it lightly. "Just make sure you allow yourself those time offs from time to time. No one's expecting you're working until you break down."

"I'll try my best," Mac replied. Usually Stella would have given him a suspicious look now. But this time she knew Mac was saying the truth. She knew he was aware of the fact that he needed to slow down, that he couldn't run on full power every day in and every day out. Everyone needed a break and with her at his side he'd have to do those.

Just a moment later, the rest of the team arrived as well. The affect two hours of more sleep had on them was clearly visible. This time all of them were fully awake, all of them were in a good mood.

"I wonder what Mac has planned for us today," Danny whispered to Flack as the two men sat down at the table.

"I think you got your action already this morning, so I don't think you've anything to complain about, Messer," Flack replied.

Danny stared back at him with huge eyes. "Huh?"

Flack rolled his eyes. "Next time you and Lindsay have some action going on next door, maybe be a bit quieter so not the whole hotel can hear you," he told his friend.

Danny glared back at him. "What, you're jealous because you're not getting laid?"

Flack laughed. "Are you kidding me? Jess and I..."

"If you finish this sentence, you'll regret it," Jess interrupted him.

"What? Is that a secret or something?" he asked his girlfriend. With a grin, he added, "I don't think there's anything to be shy about, I mean..."

"Don!" Jess gave him a warning look. "If you go more into detail, that was the last time for this vacation."

"As if," Flack replied with a knowing smirk, stopped his explanations though.

"So Mac, what's up today?" Adam asked, this time in a lot better mood than the day before. He was enjoying the vacation more and more. "Will we bike again? Or hike?" With that he flashed a grin at Danny who rolled his eyes.

"Well, that depends on whether you want to do that or not," Mac answered, smiling at the questioning looks he immediately got in response.

"That means?" Hawkes wanted to know. "Can we decide how we want to spend the day?"

Mac nodded. "That's what it means." He chuckled at the way all of his team members immediately cheered at his words.

"So we could also just head back upstairs and sleep all day?" Sid asked. "Not that I want that though. That's not what we have a vacation for."

"That's what it means," Mac answered. "Like I told you already, I don't want to have a strict program for the time we're here. I want you to have some time to discover the city and everything else by your own. So today just do whatever you want. I'd like to meet you all for dinner here again though."

"I think that should be very possible," Adam answered, grinning all over his face. "That means I'll finally get the chance to work on one of my sandcastles."

"Those famous ones?" Hawkes asked. "Mind any audience? Because I really want to know what's so special with those sandcastles."

Adam's grin somehow managed to widen. "No, don't mind any audience at all."

"Then you can count me in as well," Sid agreed.

"And how about us?" Jess asked, turning her attention to Lindsay. The women had already agreed they wanted to spend the next time they would have a day off together. "Do you still want to have a look at what kind of shopping opportunities one has in this city?"

Lindsay nodded. "Absolutely." She looked at Stella. "How about you, do you want to join us?"

Stella made an unsure face. "If you two don't mind I'd like to join you the next time you head out for a shopping trip."

"Are you sure?" Jess gave their friend a surprised look. "Who knows, maybe they even have Tiffany's here."

Stella laughed. "That's definitely something we need to check out, but I think I'll join you next time."

Lindsay and Jess exchanged a short glance before both nodded at Stella's answers. The three women were close friends for a long while now. They understood each other without words, and in answers like that they immediately caught the subtle message. Stella wanted to use the chance to spend some more time with Mac, possibly discover the city together with him. Other than them, their supervisors didn't get as much time to spend together as them. So part of the strong friendship between the three women also was to accept when one of them had other plans.

"We'll tell you if we found Tiffany's so we can check it out as soon as possible," Lindsay told Stella.

"Very good idea," her friend replied.

Meanwhile Danny and Flack, who had to admit they hadn't expected they would be able to spend a whole day on their own, hadn't come to a decision what they wanted to do.

"Maybe we could join our girlfriends," Flack suggested.

Danny gave his friend a disbelieving look. "You know you just suggested you want to go shopping?"

Flack sighed. "I know. But I think that'd be a good idea."

"And why?" Danny wanted to know, not clearly understanding what his friend wanted to tell him with that.

"I mean that if we make them happy with going shopping with them, they surely will be a lot more cooperative the next time we want to do something they're not too fond of," Flack explained. With a wink, he added, "And I'm sure they'll also be happy, especially if they have some nice, good looking bag carriers."

Danny couldn't help but grin at the suggestion. "And we can remind them of that later, good idea. And even if it gets boring, spending time with our girls is worth it I'd say."

"Absolutely," Flack agreed. With that he turned his attention to the two women who were still busy with discussing where exactly they wanted to look for good shops first. "So, ladies, anyone of you interested in Danny and I joining you?"

Once again Lindsay and Jess exchanged a glance, this time of disbelief.

"Did he just say that?" Jess wanted to know, biting her bottom lip to not laugh.

"Yeah, he did," Lindsay answered, playfully raising her eyebrows. "So you want to go shopping with us? Are you sure you want to be up for the next hours, running around town?"

"Sure," Danny answered. "Come on, as if that's so surprising."

Once again the women looked at each other, both with thoughtful expressions. They were aware of the fact that those two didn't just suggest to do something they usually desperately tried to avoid; they had a plan. But they all could play this game and with a silent wink, they agreed on that.

"Okay, go shopping with us," Lindsay said then, giving Danny a knowing smile.

With that the team continued making plans. While Danny and Lindsay, Flack and Jess discussed how they wanted to organise their day together, Adam explained how exactly he wanted to build his sandcastle to Hawkes and Sid. Only Mac and Stella knew what they wanted to do already. But all of the team members agreed; this day wouldn't just be perfect for relaxing, it promised to be a lot of fun as well.

* * *

**Preview: The team members spend the day the way they want to. What will they do?**


	8. Of Cafes And Shopping

**A/N: I know I might repeat what I've been saying in the chapter of The Golden Years Of Love, but I want to say it again. Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me! Also thanks so much for reading this fic and for adding it! It's making me really happy, thanks for that! Also thanks to Hannah554 for already having a look at the chapters and to Juliab24 for suggestions. Special thanks to afrozenheart412, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, saturn567, Hannah554, Lola-Ladybug13, rocksmacked, lily moonlight, SMacked Hard, HSMSupernatural, DREdwards, sucker-4-SMacked and e-p-unum!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Of Cafes And Shopping**

**Monday:  
**

If one wanted to go shopping in Lahaina, there were a lot of opportunities for that. Many places for shopping, just as much as a huge amount of cafes were to be found along Front Street, one long street that led along the coast and was a pure shopping paradise.

"Honestly, I'm wondering if this was really a good idea," Danny said as he and Flack realised how long said street actually was. Uncomfortably, the two men watched their girlfriends while they were studying a map of the surrounding area, mainly the Front Street.

Flack shrugged. "Let's say we could have organised it better. Who would've thought you can shop like crazy on this island? I already thought it can't be that bad, it's not New York."

"Well, you were wrong obviously," Danny answered. To the women, he added, "So, did the ladies finally decide what they want to do or will we spend the whole day standing here?"

In fact he and Flack wouldn't have minded standing there and watching the women all day. Once again they admired the casual yet sexy looks of their girlfriends. Lindsay was wearing a soft, well fitting summer dress, not even close to reaching her knees, in a soft green colour. Jess was wearing the exact same dress, just in orange. They were a beautiful sight with their slightly curly hair dancing in the soft breeze and the dark sunglasses. This alone was worth the trip into the city.

"Oh, they have a café called Bad Ass Coffee not far away from the harbour," Jess announced, as she continued studying the map, ignoring the impatient men. She grinned. "I think that'd be the perfect place for two certain men I'd say."

"No way is there a place called Bad Ass Coffee," Flack replied in disbelief.

"There is," Lindsay told him. "And you can buy amazing coffee there. It's a place for every coffee gourmet. I think that's definitely on our list. We'll have to go there, even if it's just to see you guys' expressions."

"If we don't get going, I don't think we'll get anything to see of that list," Danny replied. "Man, if we haven't looked like tourists before, now we definitely do."

"Fine." Throwing another glance at the map, Jess folded it together again before both women turned their attention back to the men. "Let's go then. And just so you know, no complaining. You agreed to join us, then do so. Or stay here and watch Adam building a sandcastle."

Danny and Flack exchanged a glance, both of the raising their eyebrows. They were in a complicated situation, at least in their opinion. On the one side lazily lying at the beach with their girlfriends in their arms and here and there making a comment of whatever sand building Adam would create sounded more than good to them. They knew those two women wanted to discover more of the city though.

"You know, if we don't go with them, there'll be two incredibly hot women out there, all by their own in those super tiny dresses, among guys who surely aren't only here because of the beautiful nature but also because of other beautiful views," Flack whispered to his friend.

Danny sighed. "Shopping it's then?"

Flack nodded. "And café visits. Let's just keep in mind that they'll owe us."

"You might remind me of that occasionally," Danny groaned as he flashed a smile at Lindsay who gave him a knowing look. "Yeah, yeah, then let's see what this city has to offer," he told them, hoping they would get their chance to do at least one activity at this island that would interest them as well.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you it'd be a good idea to go to this café?" Stella asked, with a satisfied smile noticing the pleased expression on Mac's face. He was sitting across of her at one of the few tables of the café they had chosen. From their location, they had a fantastic view at the beach and ocean. But the best part was the fact that it was a small café, which meant there weren't many guests and they had some privacy; exactly what they had wanted.

"It's a nice place indeed," Mac agreed, turning his attention back to his girlfriend. "But you know that's not the place itself that's important for me to like it here."

Stella's smile widened. "Oh Mac, are you going to be romantic here?"

"Maybe?" he replied with a wink. Watching Stella smile at him, he reached out, gently taking her hands into his. He rubbed his thumbs over the backs of her hands, examining them for a moment. Stella felt warm shivers running through her body at the soft contact. How much she enjoyed those little private moments which they couldn't share at work but could now all the time while they were on vacation.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked after a while. Looking up at her again, Mac smiled as their eyes met.

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that," he answered with a wink.

"Am I asking it that often?" she wanted to know, her cheeks just a tiny bit flushing.

Mac shook his head. "The way you ask that it sounds like it's something bad. It's not though. You ask me what I'm thinking a lot. And that's good. Because otherwise I'd possibly keep all my thoughts to myself."

"So you agree with me now that keeping your thoughts to yourself isn't always so good?" she wanted to know, winking back at him.

Mac chuckled. "I agree with you, yes. Even though it is difficult and will possibly always be. But it's helping a lot to have you at my side. Knowing that you care for what I have to say if I want to say something makes it a lot easier."

Stella's smile got even warmer. "I'm happy to help."

And with that they just looked at each other. He was honest when he said that he was glad to have someone like her at his side. Someone who cared. It felt good and he was determined to use the chances she was giving him and to let her in as much as he could.

* * *

Danny and Flack agreed that there were certain activities they would never be fans of. Once Lindsay had asked Danny if he would ride a horse; right back then as they had been at Lindsay's parents' farm. Immediately he had made sure she got his point that riding a horse was something that really didn't fit to him. This she had understood. Unfortunately convincing her that shopping wasn't made for him either hadn't worked. Luckily she was no shopping fan herself. But in this city she all of the sudden Lindsay felt the urge to do it. And Danny wasn't too excited about that.

Their trip down Front Street had started nice. Arm linked with his, Lindsay was walking at Danny's side. Just like Jess was doing with Flack. The two men had enjoyed walking down the street with their girlfriends, had enjoyed how excited they had gotten at the fact they could see the ocean at one side and shops at the other. Loads of little nice shops and cafes. To one of the cafes they had gone, had enjoyed the view and the delicious liquid, together with some just as delicious cake.

The men had been close to agreeing that listening to their girlfriends' wishes had been quite nice. Until they had left the café again. Obviously coffee and cake had given them so much energy that they didn't even think about heading back. Instead they had continued their walk down Front Street. And then had found the shop.

Now Danny and Flack were sitting on the chairs across of the two changing rooms Lindsay and Jess had entered, a couple of different coloured and shaped dresses resting on top of their laps.

"Your plans suck," Danny growled after a while.

"And why is that?" Flack wanted to know, with a sigh leaning back in his chair.

"Because I didn't plan on sitting here while they're dressing and redressing all day," Danny complained. "And honestly? I get the feeling they're doing it on purpose."

Flack nodded in full agreement. "They know how much we hate to be here." He wanted to say more as the curtains of the two dressing rooms were pulled back almost synchronic and both women stepped out, both of them dressed in short, white dresses. Dresses that quickly made the men forget their complains.

"Oh, looks like we have the same taste," Lindsay said as she noticed she and Jess were wearing exactly the same dress.

"Great minds think alike," her friend replied with a smile. "And it suits you so well. White is a great colour for you."

"Just like it's for you," Lindsay replied, giving the other woman an appreciating nod. Turning towards the two men, a grin lit her face. Danny's and Flack's expressions were the pure definition of boredom. Boredom mixed with impression of what they got to see.

Barely she could fight back the urge to laugh. Of course she and Jess were just teasing them. The shop really had some nice dresses and she also had to admit she loved to realise that she and her friend had a similar taste; somehow the idea of walking around dressed like twins with a friend had always been nice in her opinion. But just as much as she wanted to find something to wear, she wanted to tease her boyfriend a bit. He never missed a chance to torture her a bit, even in the most intimate moments. Now it was her turn, and she loved it. Especially with the thought in mind that he would stop complaining if he got to know what else she had planned for this day.

"So, what do you say?" she wanted to know, turning around to give them a full sight at her. Jess did the same, exchanging a grin with her friend.

"Yeah, do you think the dresses suit us?" she asked.

Tilting his head to the side, Danny shrugged at Lindsay. "Looks nice indeed," he said. "But I prefer you without any fabric in the way. Just saying."

"My words," Flack agreed, despite the fact he hated sitting there with a pile of female dresses on his lab, grinning up at Jess.

"You're incredibly helpful," Lindsay answered, rolling her eyes. To Jess, she added, "I think we should definitely take them. "Whenever we'll wear this dress, we'll think about this wonderful vacation."

Jess's smile widened. "I think then there is no need to discuss anymore."

With that the two women headed back into their changing rooms, closing the curtains again, leaving their boyfriends still sitting on their chairs, with the hint of a relieved expression on their faces, hoping that the two had made their choice.

And indeed, a few moments later the two couples left the shop again, all of them with smile, for different reasons though.

"So, what now?" Flack asked, throwing a quick glance down the street to make sure there was no other kind of shop that could interest any of the two women.

"How about we go home now and you guys can decide what we'll do next?" Jess suggested, grinning at the disbelieving look she got in response.

"Are you kidding me?" Flack asked, raising his eyebrows. "I swear, if you're just trying to lure me to laugh at me..."

"We're not," Lindsay answered with a faked serious expression. "I think we've seen enough for now. This place is wonderful and I think Jess and I agree that we'll have to have another trip together with Stella. But now that we got those nice dresses and our coffees, we could also head back. After all we don't want to miss Adam's sand castles, right?"

"Oh, the sand castles, right." Danny shook his head at the thought. Still he couldn't imagine how building something out of sand could be that stunning. "And what will we do after that?"

"Like I said, you guys can decide, right, Linds?" Jess answered. Lindsay nodded.

"Whatever we want, yeah?" Flack asked to make sure, a grin tearing at the corners of his mouth already. Danny's expression was mirroring his perfectly.

"Yep. Although I bet what you'll come up with we didn't have to go on vacation for," Lindsay told her boyfriend with a wink, linking her arm with his again.

"Oh, we'll see," Danny replied with a wink back. He was relieved he didn't have to face another few hours of shopping. Having a look at whatever Adam had done would be nice. And then he would do what he had been planning on for a while now. He knew Lindsay would like the idea, so much was for sure.

* * *

When Danny, Lindsay, Flack and Jess arrived at the beach, they found Hawkes and Sid busy with watching Adam who indeed was working on translating his plan into action. Their friend was kneeling in safe distance to the water and the other tourists. No one of them had had any expectations of what he would be able to do. Now they all had to admit they were more than just surprised.

"Whoa, Adam," Danny said, staring in disbelief at the creation in front of him. "That really looks like a castle. And that's sand?" He reached out to touch the creation, just to pull his hand back immediately at the glare Adam gave him.

"Hey, no touching," Adam told him. "That's fragile. Remember, it's still sand, no matter how much water I used to keep it like that."

"That's really impressive, Adam," Lindsay said.

Jess nodded. "Really. I wouldn't have expected anything like that."

"Which is why we should take a picture of you," Hawkes said. "Sid?"

"You took a camera with you?" Flack wanted to know as he watched their older friend pulling the wished object out of the bag that was resting in the sand next to him.

Sid smiled. "This is a vacation. I always take my camera with me." To Adam he said, "And now get yourself in position."

While Adam arranged himself next to the building made of sand and the others watched Sid taking a picture, Lindsay used the moment to snuggled against Danny who instinctively wrapped his arms around her shoulders. More and more they were enjoying the vacation; all of them. It was the perfect way to bring them all even closer; no matter if this meant sharing a coffee at a quiet place, sitting in front of changing rooms for the ones who mean something to you, buying clothes together or showing the others something unexpected like a sand castle. There were a lot of ways to intensify the bond that was uniting them all. And this island was yet another perfect place for that.

* * *

**Preview: The team spend another nice moment together, this time at the beach.**


	9. The Joy Of Friendship And Romance

**A/N: Wow!!! Thank you so much again for those lovely reviews! I'm so happy to see you like this story! Also huge thanks to everyone who's reading it! Also thanks to Juliab24 for suggestions and to Hannah554 for having a look at the chapters already! Special thanks to rocksmacked, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, Hannah554, SMacked Hard, Lola-Ladybug13, afrozenheart412, lily moonlight, HSMSupernatural, DREdwards, sucker-4-SMacked, ZoeyBug, saturn567 and Desiree1989!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: The Joy Of Friendship And Romance  
**

**Monday:**

Holding hands as they were walking down the street that led back to the hotel, Mac and Stella made their way back from the café they had spent most of the day at so far. Actually they had planned to just have a coffee there and then have a look at the rest of the city. Instead they had stayed there for hours, had chatted and enjoyed the view until they had realised it was afternoon already.

"We could need such cafes in New York," Stella said after a while. She enjoyed that even though this place was a hotspot for tourists, still the street wasn't that crowded. With the rushing ocean at the other side and the warm breeze that was tangling in her curly hair and her light dress, it was even more perfect. "With such an impressive view."

Mac nodded. "It was a nice idea to come here."

"Absolutely," Stella agreed. They were quiet again for a while. It was another fact she enjoyed; just being together already made her feel comfortable. They didn't need to talk all the time. But still she had more to ask. "So, what else do you have planned? Today is for everyone to do what we want and tomorrow you'll continue the program?"

"Yes," Mac answered. "Although I have some plans for this evening. I don't think anyone of them will mind it though."

"Oh, really?" Stella asked surprised. "What do you have planned?" As she saw the look Mac gave her, she sighed playfully. "Come on, Mac. Secrets are unfair. Tell me what you've planned."

"Let's say, it won't be too far away from our hotel. I asked the person who's running it and he agreed to my plan. I'm sure most of our friends will like it," he told her with a wink.

Stella chuckled. "Okay, I got it; I have to wait, no matter what I'll try."

Mac laughed as well. "Exactly."

Stella nodded, with an amused smile shaking her head. Mac wouldn't reveal anything, so much she knew. But she didn't mind. It only got her more interested.

* * *

As they had decided to watch Adam building his sand castle, Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Jess, Hawkes and Sid hadn't had any idea whether this would indeed be interesting or not. They couldn't imagine what could be so special about building something out of sand.

No one had expected that Adam hadn't been showing off. Indeed during the last few hours he had managed to create a castle; a real castle, not just the simple hill of sand they usually got to see at beaches. He had managed to create a building with windows, steps, doors, even a facade and a front yard. All of them had started watching with amusement, which quickly had turned into awe.

"Man, Adam, ever thought about doing something like that for money?" Danny wanted to know.

As Adam looked up and blushed, Lindsay smiled at him and added, "It's true. That's indeed art. It's impressive what you can do with sand."

"Oh well, they're alright, really, there are guys you can do that much better than me," Adam answered, blushing bright red.

"But didn't you say you even won something?" Hawkes wanted to know.

Adam shrugged. "Yeah sure, I did. But that was only once."

Flack laughed. "Oh come on, Adam, we're praising you here, take it and be happy about it. I'd even go so far and say we need to set up security guards so no one will come and ruin this one here. That'd be a shame."

"Ah, I can just build a new one then," Adam replied. He was clearly embarrassed by all the comments, couldn't deny that he was flattered as well though. He wasn't used to people praising him like that; usually everyone saw him as some kind of a crazy guy who lived in his own world. His team members and friends knew his different sides and all of them accepted him the way he was. It was a new experience for him and he was grateful to make it.

"So, what now?" Danny asked as Adam finished the last few bits of his creation.

"Why don't we ask our dear boss?" Flack wanted to know, nodding his head behind Danny and Lindsay. The friends turned around, seeing Mac and Stella who had joined them at the beach as well, making their way over to the small group.

"What do you need to ask your boss?" Mac asked.

"We'd like to know if you have any other plans for us," Jess answered. "Not that we don't know anything to do, but maybe you have some plans anyways."

"As long as it's not anything exhausting," Lindsay said with a wink at Danny. "Because I think our shopping trip was exhausting enough for some of us."

Mac chuckled. "I have some plans indeed. And nothing exhausting, no worries. What I'd like to know though is, would you mind if we didn't have dinner at the hotel tonight?"

"Depends on where we'll have dinner instead," Adam answered, getting up from his kneeling position as well. "Will we go to a restaurant instead?"

Mac shook his head. "No. I think we'll have to do that a couple of more times anyways. I actually thought about having a picnic. At the beach. With a bonfire. How does that sound to you?" Satisfied he noticed everyone's eyes lighting up at the suggestion.

"A bonfire on a public beach? Is that even allowed?" Hawkes asked surprised.

"Who cares if it's allowed? It's an awesome idea," Danny said. As he saw the look Mac gave him, he blushed and added, "Uh...not that I'd do anything that's not allowed of course."

His boss laughed. "You also don't have to worry about that. I talked to the owner of the hotel who is responsible for this part of the beach. He said it's fine, as long as we don't burn the palm trees and clean the beach afterwards."

"I think that shouldn't be a problem then," Sid replied. "And when we have a bonfire, it's a good idea to exchange stories."

"Or to listen to your stories?" Hawkes asked with a wink. So far he was the one who had gotten to listen to Sid's stories the most of his friends.

Sid smiled. "We'll see about that."

"So that means you guys agree to this kind of activity?" Mac asked for reassuring.

"Definitely," Lindsay answered, the whole team nodding in agreement.

"Fine, then we'll meet here again at 8. And make sure you're in time," Mac told his team. After everyone had agreed to do so, he turned back to Stella. "So, how do you like the idea?"

Stella smiled at him and gave him a wink. "Mac, do you even have to ask? A bonfire at the beach, I don't think there are ideas that could be more romantic than that."

* * *

Lindsay was sitting on the large bed she and Danny shared, watching the door of the bathroom in amusement.

"I always thought it's women who need ages in the bathroom," she shouted, chuckling.

"Yeah, no need to hurry, okay?" he shouted back from inside the room. "I'll just have a shower."

"And what did you do during the rest of the time you were in there? Such a big beard you don't have," she teased, laughing as he groaned at her.

A moment later the sound of the running shower was to be heard. Lindsay couldn't prevent herself from imagining that right there, in the bathroom her naked boyfriend was just about to step into the shower. Biting her bottom lip, she collapsed back onto the bed, staring towards the ceiling. Of course she could easily go in there as well and join him. But as they were late already, then they would possibly arrive at the beach when everyone had already finished picnic and Sid's stories.

Closing her eyes, Lindsay listened to the sound of the running water and of the soft curtain at the balcony window that was lightly swaying in the warm wind. The longer they were at the hotel the more she started to feel like it was almost home. When they had been in Montana for their camping trip, everyone had started to feel that way after a while, with no exception. Even though some of them had complained about being out in the wilderness all day, they had enjoyed it just as much. Now in Lahaina they were feeling the same way. All of them of course were looking forward to being back in New York again, once again having a couple of days they had spent together and that would unite them even more. But currently they felt so comfortable they didn't bother to think about going back home.

A light knocking at the door caused her to snap out of her thoughts and sit up straight again. The door was opened a tiny bit and Jess peeked into the room.

"Hey," she greeted. "Am I disturbing? I wouldn't have just come over, but I thought as we should meet Mac soon, you and your boyfriend possibly aren't busy with anything I better not get to witness."

Lindsay laughed. "No, you're not disturbing. I'm just waiting for Danny to finish his shower finally. I don't really know what takes so long with shaving and showering."

Jess chuckled as she made her way over to her friend and joined her on the bed. "Well, Don seems to have the same problem. Obviously they're just not as trained with all the stuff in there as we are."

Lindsay laughed at the comment. "So true. I bet if they had to shave their entire body, take care of their hair and possibly even use make-up, they would need hours in there."

"Or days," Jess agreed, laughing as well. "And it looks like we're the perfect definition of great minds thinking alike." She nodded at her friend's dress. Lindsay had chosen to wear the white dress the women had bought together earlier. It was the first time she noticed Jess was wearing the dress as well.

"Now we only need to get Danny and Don to wear the same clothes and we all match," Lindsay chuckled. Sighing lightly, she lay back down on the bed, Jess doing the same so both women were lying next to each other. "I think we should make this a tradition. That our team always goes on vacation together. I couldn't imagine it any better."

Jess nodded in full agreement. "It's wonderful. There've been times when I was on vacation all by my own. I wouldn't like to do that anymore. Sure, you can do whatever you want, but still you're feeling lonely with the time. Even when the whole team won't be able to go on vacation, we should still try to make it work somehow."

"Yeah," Lindsay agreed. "For example we could also go on couple vacations, but I think we'd scare our boys away with that."

Jess laughed at the imagination. "Oh, definitely. Although I'm sure they would agree if we told them it's some kind of action vacation. When they think they're impressing us, they'd do it."

"With that you could be right," Lindsay answered, laughing as well.

The two women continued lying on the bed, chatting. This way they didn't even notice how the shower stopped running. Danny, who hadn't heard anything of the guest that had joined his girlfriend, didn't think anything bad as he simply wrapped a towel around his waist. With a grin on his face, a comment prepared, he pushed the bathroom door open- just to almost jump at the realisation not one but two pairs of eyes were greeting him as he entered the bedroom, covered by nothing else but said towel.

"Whoa, what the hell," he exclaimed, staring at Jess with huge eyes. "What are you doing here?" At his shocked expression, the two women on the bed broke out into laughter.

"Just wanted to distract myself while your best friend took ages in the bathroom," Jess answered. "Come on, calm down, at least I didn't catch you completely naked. Apart from that I've seen more than one man naked before."

Danny, still with a bright red face, didn't reply to that. He wasn't that much embarrassed about the fact he was undressed but about how much she had scared him with suddenly sitting there. At least he had given up on his plan to enter the room completely naked; this would have been something he would have been teased about the next years and decades.

"I think I better go back to my room now and have a look at what Don's doing or we'll really be late," Jess said then, getting up from the bed.

"See you at he beach," Lindsay replied. After her friend had left the room again, she turned back to Danny, who was still standing in the doorway of the bathroom, with a bright red face. "And you? How about you get dressed as well and we join our friends? And maybe next time better be prepared when you come out there."

He sighed playfully. "Yeah, and now you two will keep on teasing me about that for who knows how long or what?"

Lindsay laughed at Danny's reply. "That's actually a nice idea." With that she got up as well, waiting for him to get dressed. For a few days they were at this place now and so many funny moments they had shared. It couldn't be any better.

* * *

It was exactly 8 pm as the entire team arrived at the beach together. Like expected, Mac and Stella had headed to the beach already and had set up everything for the picnic. They were greeted by a large bonfire in the middle of the now empty beach, with blankets and picnic baskets, bottles of wine and a huge amount of food.

"I think we wouldn't have gotten more to eat at the hotel," Adam said impressed.

"I don't think we'll not be able to eat all that though," Danny replied. Gently taking Lindsay's hand, he pulled his girlfriend with him over to one of the blankets where they sat down together.

The others followed and soon the whole team was positioned around the fire, all of them examining the food and drinks. It was getting dark as the sun was slowly disappearing at the horizon, like a fireball that would hiss the moment it got in contact with the clear water of the wild ocean. Waves were forming, rushing softly as they reached the beach. The palm trees were rustling in the light wind and voices from the hotel were to be heard. Above the first few stars appeared as the sky turned from bright blue into a mix of orange, red and yellow before it would reveal the darkness of the night.

Sitting there, Lindsay could feel herself getting excited again. Instinctively she moved closer to Danny who rested his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. She couldn't imagine any more romantic moments like this. It reminded her of the night the whole team had been sitting at a bonfire at their camp area in Montana and Mac had explained the stars to them.

"This is such a wonderful idea, Mac," Hawkes spoke out what everyone was thinking.

"I'm glad to hear that," Mac answered with a smile. He hadn't had a doubt his friends would like to have a picnic together, especially one like this. Hearing it was nice anyways.

"So, Sid," Adam said then. "You wanted to tell us a story?"

Sid smiled immediately. "Are you sure you want to hear my story? It's a story I've told my daughters before when we've been camping."

"Oh, then we definitely want to hear it," Danny said.

"Yeah, as long as it's no creepy place story," Flack agreed.

Lindsay nodded. "Tell us a good story, Sid."

Sid's smile widened. "Alright. Then let's see. The best is I start at the beginning."

And with that everyone listened as Sid started to tell his story. Once again Lindsay snuggled closer against Danny as they all enjoyed another wonderful moment together with their friends. Those moments they spent together were bringing them all closer together. It was creating a strong bond between them all; it didn't matter that they were colleagues. They were friends and that was all that was important to them.

* * *

**Preview: Sid tells his story and creates some funny moments with it. The friends enjoy the evening at the beach.**


	10. Sid's Story

**A/N: Aww, thanks so much again to everyone of you who's been reviewing! Your feedback makes me so happy and it's incredibly encouraging! Thanks also to everyone who is reading this fic and also for adding it! Huge thanks to Juliab24 for suggestions and to Hannah554 for reading the chapters already! Special thanks to rocksmacked, SMacked Hard, sucker-4-SMacked, afrozenheart412, Lola-Ladybug13, DREdwards, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, ZoeyBug, Catulicious, HSMSupernatural and Desiree1989!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: Sid's Story**

**Monday:**

"Many times I have told my daughters this story, especially during trips like our camping vacation," Sid started his story, meaningfully raising his eyebrows.

"But it's not the classic ghost story, right?" Flack asked. "Because those didn't even scare me when I was a kid."

"No? Really no?" Danny asked, grinning at his friend. "Says the one who couldn't sleep a single night anymore after hearing such a story during a camping trip with the scouts."

"At least I listened to the end of the story while you already headed back to your tent half way through it," Don replied with a glare, causing the others to laugh.

"Well, those stories can be scary, for girls just as much as for the cool boys," Lindsay teased Danny, chuckling as he sighed.

"Maybe we could listen to Sid now?" Mac suggested.

"Yeah, I wanna hear that mysterious story," Adam agreed.

Sid smiled. It seemed like this time he would actually manage to finish a story. "Did you know that shadows aren't just the reflection of something?" he asked.

"Huh?" Flack raised his eyebrows. "Sid, don't tell us about shadows being actually ghosts that are running after us. We're a tiny bit too old for that."

"I didn't mean there are people hidden in the shadows, but still there is something," Sid explained. "Did it never happen to you that you felt like someone's following you? Or like you're not alone in a room? Like someone is secretly watching you? And did it never happen to you that things have been moved from one place to another without you actually noticing anything?"

"Yeah, that happened a couple of times I think," Lindsay answered.

"Sometimes, yes," Stella replied.

Adam nodded eagerly. "Actually it happens quite often, usually when you're really alone somewhere and no one's around."

Danny sighed. "Yeah, exactly. When no one's around. Don't you think that's the actual reason? You're alone and paying attention to every noise around you. And with the time you get so paranoid that you believe there are actually people around you that aren't there. It's normal."

"Who says that? Has anyone ever proven that?" Jess wanted to know.

"Come on, I bet someone proved that already. Besides, Sid, what do you think is it that makes you feel that way other than just people getting paranoid?" Flack questioned.

Sid grinned. "You can't actually name what it is," he answered. His voice was low and quiet now and they all instinctively bent forward to understand him better. "It could be rather described as an invisible power. A power that is there, making you feel that way. A power that's able to move things. And humans."

"Humans?" Hawkes looked at Sid in disbelief, shaking his head. "Come on, Sid. I bet that story worked for your daughters but..."

"Let him finish the story," Adam interrupted Hawkes forcefully, giving him a warning look.

"Yes, humans as well," Sid said, nodding his head slowly. "Those powers are mightier than you would ever imagine. Sometimes you just feel like someone's in the room. Sometimes objects aren't at a place where you left them before. Or you seemed to have lost something and all of the sudden it's back again. But also sometimes it feels like someone's touching you although no one is there. And then sometimes people are even pushed around. From a light push here to a might push down the stairs. It's a power you don't see coming until it hits you."

Still smiling meaningfully, Sid finished his little explanation. The whole team was staring at him, some of them curious, some of them like he had gotten completely crazy. But inwardly Sid knew what effect his story would have on every single of them. Now they might be feeling like it was just a weird explanation of a theory a weird guy had come up with. But the moment they would be alone in a room, they would remember it. After all it had even worked with him as his father had told him exactly this story, and back then he hadn't been a child anymore either.

"So, a power that pushes people around?" Mac asked.

"That's just..." Flack started but stopped as he saw the look Jess gave him. "Uh, a quite nice story, Sid."

Sid chuckled. "It is indeed, you'll see."

While everyone went back to their former chats, Lindsay used the chance to turn her full attention to Danny who had just started eating again. It was a sight she only knew too well. Food and Danny fitted together perfectly. Just like sex and Danny. Those two things he seemed to be obsessed with and she couldn't deny it was adorable in her eyes how a simple sandwich could already make him happy.

"Is it good?" she asked as she snuggled against his side, enjoying the fact he immediately rested one arm around her shoulders.

Danny nodded eagerly. "Very. This hotel makes some awesome stuff." He held the sandwich to her. "Wanna have a bite"

Smiling at him, Lindsay took a bite from the sandwich before she rested her head back against his shoulder. It was a comfortable position to sit on the blanket, holding each other while enjoying the amazing view. The sun was close to disappearing at the horizon, seeming to be a giant, dark orange ball of fire now. The waves had increased a bit, the steadily rushing of the water having a wonderful calming affect. She knew Danny wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed the moment just as much as she did.

"Is that the way you imagined our vacation at a beach?" she asked him after a while. Their friends were busy with yet another discussion, this time exchanging stories about horrible hotels they had had to stay at before.

"It is, it's really nice," Danny answered. "I have to admit that I'd be happy if we would also have some time just for you and me."

Lindsay chuckled. "We spend all the nights together. And we've been at the beach twice, also with no one around. You know this is the third day we're here?"

"Don't make it sound like that's a bad thing," he replied. "There's nothing wrong with me wanting to spend as much time together with my beloved girlfriend as I want."

"Your beloved girlfriend?" Pulling back a bit, she looked up at him with slightly raised eyebrows. "You're just too adorable, you know that?"

"Just like you," he said softly, bending down to kiss her gently.

"I really wonder why we had to take three couples with us," Hawkes sighed, causing them to pull away from each other instinctively. Glancing at Jess and Flack next to them, they realised they hadn't been the only two who had turned their attention to each other temporally.

"Are you jealous?" Stella teased him, glancing at Mac shortly. There was no discomfort in his expression though; instead he was even smiling. She was glad there had been no single moment so far where he had been hesitant about their relationship and about it being public.

"Jealous? Not at all," Hawkes answered, laughing.

"Not?" Adam asked before he could stop himself. As he saw his friends turning their attention to him now, he blushed immediately. He really had to work on not always instantly spilling what exactly he was thinking. "Uh...not that I'm jealous or something. But...well, having someone at your side is nice I guess. Not that I never had that. But still. Well, you know."

"Sure, we do," Lindsay stepped in before Adam could get just even more embarrassed by the topic. "And I think with the huge amount of women around here, who knows."

"Although a relationship between someone from New York and someone from Hawaii...a bit far apart I'd say," Hawkes said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Sid answered. "I once had a girlfriend practically at the other end of the world. We just phoned each other every day. Phone calls are also very good for a lot of things." He grinned. "Not that I'll tell the details now or anything," he added, causing the others to laugh.

"So Mac, now that we're all here together, maybe you could tell us what you've planned for tomorrow," Flack told their boss. "So we can get prepared for that already."

Mac smiled. "I don't think there's much you need to get prepared for. You don't have to hike or bike or go shopping if that's what you were expecting."

Jess chuckled with a glance at her boyfriend. "What else are we going to do then? Action sports?"

"Not this time," Mac answered, hardly able to hide his amused smile at the disappointed looks he got. "I've planned that as well, but tomorrow we'll do a little sightseeing tour."

"That means?" Danny wanted to know. "But as much as I'm willing to do all your activities, we won't have a sightseeing tour in the city, right? Because I think we pretty much saw every shop and every bit one can visit."

Mac laughed at the comment, especially at the way Flack mirrored Danny's expression. He could only imagine how the two girlfriends of those men had made them examine the whole city of Lahaina, or at least what seemed to be the whole city for them.

"Don't worry, I'm not talking about the usual city sightseeing," he explained. "There's another wonderful attraction I want to visit with you."

"And what is it?" Adam wanted to know. "Mac, you know no one of us is really patient."

"He's right with that, Mac," Stella agreed, giving Mac a wink. She wished she had made him tell her more of what he had planned for the team, but so far her boyfriend was the master of hiding his ideas. He wanted to surprise them. And prevent them from complaining either, possibly.

Once again Mac paused, enjoying the way everyone was waiting for what he would say. It was amusing to see those adults who were the best CSIs he had ever seen being curious and excited like children at Christmas sometimes. It was what kept him down and away from work with his thoughts. Their jobs were hard and exhausting and there was in fact nothing funny about it. Moments like this eased a lot of tension, for all of them.

"We'll head to Haleakala National Park," he told them then. "Haleakala is a giant volcano and a beloved place for tourists to go to. We'll visit it, I think it'd be very interesting to see."

"A volcano?" Adam's curiosity had awoken in an instant. "Yeah, there are loads of them at Hawaii. I always wanted to go and visit one."

"That's good to know," Mac replied with a smile. "So may I believe that this time no one of you has anything against my idea?"

"Not at all, Mac," Danny answered with a glance at Lindsay. He hadn't missed how her eyes had started to sparkle at Mac's idea for the next day. He could imagine such a sightseeing tour would be perfect for his girlfriend. At his answer, she looked up at him with a smile.

"So you're actually enjoying a sightseeing tour?" she asked teasingly.

Danny smiled. "As long as I don't have to buy anything."

Laughing at his words, Lindsay rested her head back against his shoulder, causing Danny to smile even more. In fact he wouldn't even mind another shopping trip, as long as it made her happy.

* * *

It was getting close to midnight when the team headed back to their hotel. Even though chatting and sitting at the fire had been nice, Mac had sent his team back into the hotel shortly after 11 pm, with the explanation an exhausting day was awaiting them. They had been chatting, exchanging stories and just sat there around the bonfire in the darkness of the night, listening to the sound of the ocean and watching the stars above.

It had been a nice yet exhausting day. Still neither of them could deny they were tired and glad as they could head back to their rooms for another few hours of sleep. It was a good feeling as Danny joined Lindsay in bed, wrapping the soft blanket around them both. The night had been wonderful out there on the beach, together with his girlfriend and their friends. And Sid's story.

Once again Danny shook his head in amusement as he thought about the story. This story surely had worked for Sid's daughters. But for them? Of course there had been moments when he had felt like someone was around although there was no one. Or when things had suddenly disappeared just to be back a moment later. It was strange, but it had nothing to say.

Sighing lightly, Danny rolled onto his back, staring towards the ceiling. He was so tired. He didn't really get why he still seemed to be wide awake though. He turned his head towards the window of the balcony that was open like every night. Clearly he could hear the ocean rushing outside. Mixed with the light wind and the soft breathing of his obviously already asleep girlfriend, it would usually have a calming effect on him.

But somehow this time, it'd didn't work. Closely he watched the soft curtains that was blowing in the wind. Creating shadows. And all of the sudden he could feel it. The feeling of being watched. It was a strange feeling, like usually. It was like someone was right staring at him, somewhere in the dark. And it caused shivers to run down his spine.

Once again he shook his head at himself, chuckling nervously. This was just a story Sid had told his daughters. It wasn't true at all. And who was he to let it affect him. Possibly he was just so tired that even such a stupid story could make him feel that way.

Sighing, he turned around; and with a yell jerked up into a sitting position, causing Lindsay who was sitting next to him, to break out into laughter.

"You have a problem or something?" she asked.

Danny stared back at her in disbelief, glad that the room was so dark she couldn't see him blushing. "Is there a reason why you sit there and stare at me? I thought you were sleeping," he managed to say then.

Once again she laughed, shaking her head at him in pure amusement as she grabbed his hand to pull him back into a lying position. "So Sid's story wasn't that stupid, right?" she asked him with a wink.

Danny narrowed his eyes, feeling himself blushing even more. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, that stays between us, okay?"

Lindsay chuckled. "Alright, it'll stay between us."

With that Danny lay back down, closing Lindsay into his arms as she snuggled closer. They both agreed that their picnic with their friends had been nice and enjoyable. They would also make sure they would spend some couple moments together. But so far their vacation was fantastic and they all agreed it was just as funny and relaxing as their camping trip.

* * *

**Preview: The team head to Haleakala National Park.**


	11. A Special Sunrise

**A/N: Thanks so much again to everyone who has been reviewing this fic! And huge thanks also for reading it! Huge thanks to Juliab24 for suggestions, especially for the one for this chapter! Special thanks to afrozenheart412, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, Lola-Ladybug13, sucker-4-SMacked, Hannah554, lily moonlight, rocksmacked, ZoeyBug and SMacked Hard!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU!!!  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11: A Special Sunrise**

**Tuesday:**

Only a few hours had passed since the team had headed back to the hotel to catch some sleep before they wanted to head to the Haleakala National Park to visit the large volcano Mac had already told them about the day before.

Peaceful it was in the hotel at such a late, or early, hour, every team member had fallen asleep, getting the rest they seemed to need for the next day according to their boss.

Neither of them knew that one of them though had other plans. Mac hadn't been lying as he had told his friends to head to bed long before midnight, no matter how much they all would have liked to stay at the beach, chatting at the bonfire, exchanging whatever strange stories they would come up with.

But Mac had other plans. For him, the few hours of sleep he had gotten since he and Stella had returned to their hotel room had been enough for him. Quietly he had gotten up and sneaked into the bathroom to get showered and dressed. As he returned into the bedroom, it was still dark and like expected, Stella was still deep asleep. Carefully he walked over to her and sat down at the edge of the bed, watching her for a moment. He knew she wouldn't be all too pleased about what was to come next, but after all she would agree with him that it was worth it.

Gently he rested his hand on her shoulder and shook her carefully. She stirred, mumbling something he understood as a request to stop before she tried to pull the blanket over her head. Smiling, Mac grabbed the blanket and prevented her from hiding beneath it. With a groan, Stella turned around and glared up at her boyfriend.

"Mac, why the hell are you waking me up?" she asked, glancing at the alarm clock on her bedside table. "It's the middle of the night. I slept for only a few hours. And why are you dressed?"

"Because we have to get up now, Stella," Mac answered with his smile changing into a smirk at the shocked look she gave him.

"Mac, you know this is our vacation, right?" she asked, sitting up. "There's no one calling us in for work in the middle of the night. So just go back to sleep."

Mac laughed at Stella's obvious confusion. "There's a bus that will pick us up here in not even an hour. It'll take us to the Haleakala National Park."

"And why in the middle of the night?" Stella wanted to know. "Don't you think the volcano will still be there when we get up like normal human beings?"

Mac laughed again as he headed towards the door of their hotel room already. "You'll not regret it, believe me. Now please get up already. I'll try to wake our friends from next door."

Stella rolled her eyes playfully, already getting up. "Have fun with that. I'm sure some of them will be even less excited than me."

Mac only winked at her, offering another smirk. He knew no one of them would be excited about getting up that early, which was the reason why he hadn't told his friends about his plans. But after all he knew they would agree with him that his plan was worth it.

* * *

Like usually when they were sleeping, Danny and Lindsay were holding each other in a gentle embrace, snuggling as close as they could. It was a habit both of them had gotten used to and both of them loved this way. To them, there was nothing more wonderful than to wake up in each other's arms.

Of course Danny wouldn't admit it, but Lindsay was aware of his thoughts. He hadn't been a cuddler before their relationship and in some ways she believed this statement as well. She firmly believed in her theory that the reason for that wasn't that her boyfriend didn't like to cuddle but more that he felt it was something too intimate for him to share with every woman. She didn't understand how cuddling could be more intimate to someone than having sex, but then again he also didn't understand how a woman could enjoy shopping; some people just had strange habits.

This night yet again was one of those where they enjoyed sleeping in each other's arms, knowing they could cuddle as they'd wake up the next morning. No one of them expected the man who knocked at their door, politely warning them for the case he might interrupt something he didn't plan on interrupting. Then the door was opened carefully and Mac entered the room. Pointing his flashlight on the floor to not stumble over whatever might be blocking his way, he headed into the bedroom.

He smiled at the sight of the peaceful couple. Mac hadn't missed what effect the country girl had on his CSI, who enjoyed to get himself into trouble whenever he could. Danny was a lot calmer and softer now that he was together with Lindsay. Still there were moments when his temper got the best of him but compared to the past, he had changed a lot.

"Danny, Lindsay," Mac said quietly as he got closer. "Wake up, you two."

"What?" It was Lindsay who woke up first. Having heard something, she wiggled out of Danny's tight embrace and rolled onto her back, just to sit up straight the second she recognized the person next to her. "Mac!"

The shout of his boss's name was enough to wake Danny up as well. "Mac?" he asked confused, still half asleep as he blinked up at the other man in the room.

"I'm sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night, but a bus is about to pick us up soon," Mac explained, politely turning his attention to Danny as Lindsay wrapped her blanket around herself, even in the dark blushing bright red. He had to fight against the urge to laugh as Danny's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What a weird dream," he said, lying down again and attempting to snuggle back into his pillow.

"Danny, that's no dream, would you please sit up again?" Lindsay asked, shaking her head at her boyfriend. She grabbed a handful of his shirt, trying to get him back into a sitting position. To Mac, she added, "Sorry, I'll try to get this stubborn man out of bed. Why do you need us to meet that early though? And what bus will pick us up?"

"We'll head to Haleakala earlier as there's a special attraction I want you to see," Mac explained. "Also make sure you take some clothes for changing, blankets and pillows with you as we'll stay at a camp area there until tomorrow."

"Camping? No," Danny groaned into his pillow, causing Lindsay to roll her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll be downstairs in half an hour," Lindsay told Mac. She waited until Mac had left the room again before she turned her attention back to her boyfriend. Lindsay rolled her eyes at him; somehow he had managed to free himself from her grip and had covered himself completely with his part of the blanket now.

"You're such a baby, you know that?" she asked, grabbing the blanket to pull it away forcefully. "Get your ass up and help me pack a bag except you want to sleep in the car without any blanket or anything."

"But Montana, we're supposed to relax here, not get up in the middle of the night and then to top that sleep at a camp area next to a volcano. Or even worse, on top of one," Danny complained, following her request to sit up though.

"Because Mac has a plan and we'll visit this attraction," she answered determined, tossing a pair of jeans and a shirt at him. "Now get into the bathroom and get dressed."

"Yes, Ma'am," Danny sighed. "Where is the cute little country girl? I still don't get what happened."

Lindsay chuckled. She opened her mouth to reply, just to stop as the couple heard an all too familiar voice from the room next door.

"Getting up at stupid o'clock and then sleep at a camp area? You gotta be kidding, Mac!" Flack exclaimed.

"Don't act like a child," Jess hissed at him.

"I always knew you and Don are lost twins," Lindsay teased Danny who was still looking at her as if he was waiting for the permission to lie back down and sleep. "Get into the bathroom now while I pack the bag."

Releasing another sigh, Danny turned to head into the bathroom while Lindsay watched him in amusement. She could understand not everyone could be woken up as easily as herself. But anyway this didn't mean she couldn't tease her boyfriend about that a bit.

* * *

Half an hour later already, the team met in front of the hotel. Half of them was fully awake at this point, even excited for what was awaiting them. The other half was so tired it was a surprise they didn't fall asleep while standing at the sidewalk, waiting for the bus to arrive.

"Now explain it to us, Mac, why did we have to get up so early?" Flack wanted to know. He had one arm rested around Jess's shoulders, leaning heavily on his girlfriend as he tried to keep himself on standing.

"We want to arrive at the Haleakala National Park early enough so we can get to see the sunrise there," Mac explained. It's quite a long way across half of the island so we better start early enough if we want to be in time and not miss it."

"What, we're up that early because of a sunrise?" Danny asked in disbelief. "As if we couldn't watch those here. Could have just stayed at the beach for that! Why do we have to travel to a volcano for that?"

"Because it's a difference if you're watching sunrise on top of a mountain or at a beach," Lindsay replied.

"Sunrise is sunrise," Danny answered, shrugging. As he saw how she raised her eyebrows at him, he quickly added, "Well, but maybe it's nicer on a mountain, who knows."

"And why will we stay there over night?" Adam wanted to know. He was struggling with the rucksack he had taken with him and which was definitely too full. Not trusting in his suitcase anymore though, he had decided to take the rucksack instead.

"Because up there you can also do fantastic star watching," Mac explained.

"I think I'll not ask you now why we don't just head there this afternoon, stay there over night and then watch the sunrise while we're already there," Flack said, deciding to not finish his thoughts as he saw the look Jess gave him.

A few moments later, the bus arrived. Barely they had left Lahaina when half of the team had fallen asleep again. The bus ride would take them a while. First they had to make their way up to Kahului in the North of the island before they would head to the south east until they reached the Haleakala National Park. From there it would take them another while until they would arrive at the Haleakala Vistor Center from where they would watch the sunrise.

Danny and Flack counted to those who had fallen asleep again right the moment they had sat down in the car. Lindsay, Jess, Sid and Mac were the only ones who were awake during the whole ride. While the two men were talking quietly, the women used their chance to watch their sleeping boyfriends.

"Did you ever watch a sunrise on top of a mountain?" Jess wanted to know as she glanced out of the car into the night. Still the sky was pitch black, with many stars sparkling above.

"Yes," Lindsay answered. "A few times and it's never the same. It's going to be amazing on top of such a high mountain, with the ocean in the distance and the sun rising in front of us."

"Our two men don't seem to agree on that," Jess said with a wink.

Lindsay chuckled. "They'll agree with us, but they can't admit it as it's nothing cool boys would ever admit."

Jess chuckled as well, shaking her head. "Sometimes it feels like they're still little boys."

"But we still love them for that," Lindsay replied.

"Absolutely," Jess agreed.

The car ride passed quickly and soon the team arrived at the high mountain; their goal. At this point, Mac had woken up all his team members again so he could share some facts with them.

"Haleakala means 'house of the sun' in our language," Mac told his friends. "It was named that way as a legend tells that Maui, the god of the sun himself caught the sun up here. The mountain is 10,023 feet high. The crater of the volcano is 3,000 feet deep, 2.5 miles long and 19 square miles wide. In fact it could hold whole Manhattan."

"Sounds pretty giant," Hawkes said impressed. "When did it erupt for the last time?"

"Around 1790, which means he's considered as official active but not currently erupting," Mac answered.

"I have to say, I won't bother using google anymore," Flack said, shaking his head at the two men. "Because Mac and Hawkes definitely are faster and better." The others laughed at his comment as Hawkes and Mac exchanged a look.

"How high are the chances it'll start erupting again?" Danny wanted to know.

Lindsay couldn't help but grin at his question. "I highly doubt it's been waiting all those years for us to show up here," she reassured him, resting her hand on his arm.

"I didn't mean it like that," Danny answered, rolling his eyes, his cheeks flushing lightly though, revealing to her she had been right. "Just a general question."

"Of course," Lindsay replied with a wink.

"It's a pretty impressive place though, no surprise it's so loved by tourists," Stella said as she tried to peek out of the window. Still everything was dark.

"Luckily I took my camera with me," Sid said, patting the small extra bag that was resting in his lap. "This is definitely an attraction we have to keep."

"Absolutely," Adam agreed, his sparkling eyes revealing his curiosity.

Another while later, the car arrived at the Haleakala Visitor Center. Glad that the ride was over and not tired anymore thanks to some sleeping in the car, the team got out of it again. Together they made their way over to the house where they were greeted and led to the place from where they would watch the sunrise. There was a terrasse like court behind the house from where they had an impressive view down into the giant crater. In the far distance the horizon was to see. The sky was lighting up already as the sun seemed to be finding its way up into the sky.

"Looks like we have been just in time," Mac said as the team gathered around the railing that was separating them from the cliff of the crater.

He was right. Just a moment later, the first sunrays were to be seen. The formerly dark sky lit up, turning into softer shades of dark to bright blue before it changed into a mix of deep red, sparkling orange and full yellow. The sun itself rose like a ripe, giant, deep red fruit, colouring the usually grey and brown rocks in a soft, warm tone.

It was a sight that left all of them speechless. Mac had stepped next to Stella who gave him a short smile before she took his hand, squeezing it lightly. Jess was standing at the railing while Flack had his arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her close. Danny and Lindsay were holding each other in a tight embrace while watching the sunrise together. Even Adam, Hawkes and Sid were too amazed by the sight to say a single word. Their boss had known neither of them would be excited to get up early. A wonderful moment like this was worth it though and they all agreed on that.

* * *

**Preview: The team enjoy their time in the Haleakala National Park.**


	12. Dancing On A Volcano

**A/N: Like always thank you so much to everyone for reviewing this story! Huge thanks for reading the fic! Big thanks go to Juliab24 for all the information! Special thanks to rocksmacked, sucker-4-SMacked, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, DREdwards, Hannah554, SMacked Hard, afrozenheart412 and lily moonlight!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12: Dancing On A Volcano**

**Tuesday:**

The sunrise had been an amazing sight, making the team speechless for a while. All of them had seen different kinds of sunrises or sunsets, none of them had been comparable to what they could see on Haleakala. For a long while they remained standing at the railing that was separating them from the deep cliff of the crater, all of them lost in their thoughts, caught in the moment.

"Do you still think every sunrise is the same?" Lindsay asked Danny, glancing up at her boyfriend who was still holding her close.

He smiled down at her, placing a soft kiss onto her forehead. "Yeah, okay, I admit that this one here was special," he agreed, making her smile as well.

"I have to say you were right when you said I wouldn't regret getting up so early, Mac," Stella said as she squeezed Mac's hand.

"I thought you might like it," he told her with a smile.

"And what now?" Flack wanted to know, glancing over his shoulder to Mac while still keeping his arms wrapped around Jess from behind, enjoying the close moment. "Will we stay here and watch this view for the rest of the day?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Hawkes asked with a wink.

"We won't stay here of course, not when there's such a huge area to discover for us," Mac answered. "The bus will take us back to the camp area where we'll stay tonight. It's at Hosmer Grove. From there we'll follow a hiking trail. It'll lead us back to the crater and into it. We'll hike until we reach the next camp area where we'll have lunch before we'll head back to the camp area."

"Wait a moment." Adam gave Mac a disbelieving look. "You...didn't just say we'll be hiking...in the crater? You mean walking around it, right? Not in it?"

"I mean what I said," Mac answered with a smile as Adam's eyes widened in shock.

"No way am I walking on top of a volcano!" he exclaimed, shaking his head to emphasize his words.

"Why not? You're scared it'll explode?" Flack teased, wincing as he earned a smack into the side by Jess. "What? As if it's going to blow up now after all the hundreds of years."

"I also think that if the volcano would erupt, we also wouldn't be safe while hiking at the edge of the crater," Sid added.

Adam sighed. "So there's no other option but doing it, huh?"

"You can stay at the camp area if you want to, but you'll miss a wonderful hiking trip," Mac suggested.

Once again Adam sighed as he shrugged. "Fine, let's hike then. But I swear, if the volcano decides to get active again, I'll blame you."

While the others laughed, Lindsay turned her attention back to Danny again who still kept her trapped in his arms. "And you? No complaining about a hiking trip?" she wanted to know, giving him a surprised look as she smirked.

"Nah, maybe that whole sunrise romantic stuff got to me," he answered with a smirk of himself. "Apart from that I know it's making you happy. And walking on top of a volcano is kinda cool if you ask me."

Lindsay laughed. "You know what? Yellowstone National Park also is set on some kind of a volcano, so will that make you go on another camping trip with me?"

Instantly an uncomfortable expression appeared on his face as he realised what he had talked himself into. "Uh...would you mind if I'm not too excited about the idea?"

Laughing even more, she smacked him gently against the arm before Lindsay gave Danny a quick kiss. "No, I think we can do something different next time."

Another half an hour the team stayed at the Haleakala Visitor Center before they went back to the bus they had rented for the two days they would stay at the National Park. This time all of them were fully awake, no one was feeling tired or in the mood to head back to bed as they entered the car. The ride to Hosmer Grove passed quickly and as they arrived at the beautiful camp area, no one of them felt the urge to complain that they rather wanted to stay at the hotel instead.

Apart from the fact that the team felt comfortable at the beautiful location they were at now, neither of them had the energy to complain as all of them could feel the fact they hadn't had breakfast yet.

"I hope you guys don't mind that we don't have any restaurants around here," Mac said as he and his friends left the large car again. It was then that they noticed several baskets and rucksacks in the back of it; the tents they assumed, as much as food.

"Nah, reminds us of good old times," Danny answered, giving Lindsay a grin.

"I get the feeling someone's turning into a camping lover," Hawkes teased as he helped Mac to get the full baskets out of the car.

"As if!" Danny shook his head at Hawkes as if he had spoken out the most crazy fact ever. "A night in a tent is fine, but no whole trip, please."

Lindsay chuckled. "We'll see about that."

Danny glanced back at Lindsay, shaking his head once again as she grinned at him. He couldn't help but smirk himself as he joined his friends in helping to set up the picnic. He wouldn't admit that with the time he was even enjoying activities like hiking, as long as this meant having fun with his girlfriend and team members.

* * *

What started as a quick breakfast turned into something of the size of a brunch. It was after midday as the team left the camp area for a hiking trip along a trail that led them right into the crater. All team members agreed that this hiking trip definitely felt like an adventure; even though the volcano hadn't erupted for centuries, it was an impressive feeling to walk on top of something that once had spit boiling hot lava.

There was a lot to see as they followed the trail and before they even realised they had actually left the camp area, they had already reached the next one. At this point it was getting close to afternoon and Mac decided to only stay for a short picnic before the team headed back to Hosmer Grove.

Had hiking and lack of sleep in an area a couple of feet higher than the sea level exhausted the friends before during their hiking vacation, now all of them were in a surprisingly well shape as they arrived back at the camp area.

"I'd suggest we build up the tents now and you sleep a bit before we'll head to the Park Headquarter Visitor Center where we'll do the sky watching. You didn't sleep much tonight and the trip wasn't short either."

"I think that sounds like a fantastic plan," Flack said with a satisfied smile. "Or do you have any other plans, Jess?"

"Not at all," she answered. With a wink, she added, "And who's going to build the tent? Do you need me to help you?"

"What? Nah, after that last vacation, I'm the master of building tents," Flack replied, causing Jess to chuckle.

"I should really feel honored," she stated. "I'm allowed to spend a vacation with the master of sand castles and the master of tents. Could I be any happier?"

Flack's smile grew into a broad grin. "You're also together with the master of..."

"Don!" Jess interrupted him in wise suspicion of what was about to come next. "Get the tent up now."

"Yes, Ma'am," Flack answered, playfully sighing. Jess watched him amused as he started to build the tent before she stepped in to help him.

Another few minutes later, the camp area was covered with four identical tents, the team members had followed Mac's suggestion and disappeared into their homes. It hadn't been up to discussing if the couples would share a tent. If Danny wanted someone sleeping in his tent, it was Lindsay.

His girlfriend though seemed to follow Mac's suggestion more than he had hoped to. Just after they had spread their sleeping bags inside and made one out of two, she had slid into it and wrapped it around herself as she attempted to fall asleep. This wasn't what he had in mind though.

Watching her closely, he inched closer in the sleeping bag until he was pressed up against her side. He was peeking over her shoulder, trying to see if she indeed had her eyes closed already as he allowed one of his hands to sneak around to the front of her body. Bringing his hand to her stomach, he pushed her backwards against him until he could snuggle against her backside perfectly.

"Danny," she mumbled as his hand started to slide further downwards to the hem of her shirt. "Didn't Mac tell us to sleep a bit?"

"Are we kids who have to follow every order?" he asked back, placing a gentle kiss onto his neck. He smiled against her skin as she shuddered at the sensation.

"But I'd really like to enjoy the sky watching," she replied.

"You think you'd enjoy it more than what else I have in mind?" he asked in disbelief as his smile changed into a smirk. "You know, we never did it in a tent before..."

"Danny!" Lindsay started, but before she could continue, he had rolled her onto her back already, lying on top of her now. "Stop smirking at me like that," she hissed.

"You love it and you know it," he whispered back, once again making her shudder as he let his hand slide under her shirt now. "Next to other things."

Lindsay glanced back at him, instead of contradicting smirking herself. After all he was right with what Danny said; she loved this side of him. Like every other. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to kiss him while his hand continued its journey under her shirt. Instinctively she pressed herself tighter against him, longing for more closeness. It was an arousing sensation and the requested sleep wasn't important anymore at all.

"Hey you two...whoa."

It was an all too familiar voice that interrupted them, causing both, Danny and Lindsay to spin around and stare at the entrance of their tent. Flack was staring at them with huge eyes. Jess squeezed herself next to him, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Didn't I tell you to ask if you can come in first?" she wanted to know.

"Who could expect they can't keep their hands off each other even for a single day?" Flack asked back.

"As if you're any better," Danny replied to Flack who glared at him.

"Is there a reason why you visited us?" Lindsay wanted to know, shaking her head at the two men.

"Yes, we were wondering if you were in the mood for another little picnic later," Jess answered. With a wink, she added, "Looks like you found other ways to satisfy your appetite."

While Lindsay laughed at the comment, Danny blushed bright red. "Why's it that always one of you manages to embarrass me?" he asked.

Jess laughed as well. "Well, you have a talent for meeting us in the best moments I'd say," she teased. "So, what do you say? Picnic in..." She checked her watch. "Around two hours?"

"Sounds good," Lindsay answered. "We'll be there."

"Perfect." Jess nodded with a smile. Turning back to Flack, she added, "And now let's get back." A little quieter, she said, "Maybe I know something to get those images out of your mind again."

In an instant, a broad grin lit Flack's face as he followed her out of the tent. "I like the idea already."

Still smiling amused, Lindsay turned back to Danny, once again almost breaking out into laughter at his still red face. "So, where did we stop?" she asked.

"You think we should continue? What if they come back?" he wanted to know.

Lindsay laughed. "As if they would. And it was you who started it." With a teasing smirk she allowed her hand to slide over his chest, this time causing him to shudder. "So what do you say? We continue here and then sleep a bit before we meet our friends for another picnic?"

"You're really into this whole sex in the tent idea, huh?" Danny replied with a grin of himself. "Should I start to wonder where the innocent country girl is again?"

Lindsay chuckled amused, grabbing the front of his shirt to pull him back on top of her. One thing she had to admit; she liked the ideas Danny had. Even when those were a little special sometimes.

* * *

Once again the formerly bright sky went through a change of colours, giving the team to watch an impressive sunset that was just as beautiful as the former sunrise. The sky above was pitch black as they made their way to the Park Headquarters Visitor Center. Mac had rented binoculars for them, just as plans that described the stars that were to be seen above.

Sitting together, wrapped into blankets tightly, the friends were watching the dark sky above which seemed to be covered in billions of bright, sparkling dots, some close, some far away. It was a view neither of them had seen in a way like this before.

"Even in Montana you can't see such an impressive night sky," Lindsay said as she snuggled closer against Danny who had wrapped his arms around his girlfriend tightly, cuddling against her back. She glanced over her shoulder, finding him smiling warmly.

"I also have to admit that when we decided to head to Hawaii, I knew this would be a wonderful vacation," Hawkes replied. "But I didn't expect that we'd head to a place with so many amazing attractions."

"Seems like this time your choice for our team vacation was a full success for everyone," Stella told Mac quietly as she gave him a wink. She hadn't missed her boyfriend's satisfied expression at the happiness of his friends.

"You know, Mac, if you come up with such awesome places, you can even let us hike; it's fine," Danny told his boss, the others nodding in agreement.

"I'm happy to hear that," Mac responded with a smile.

"So you admit that sitting here and watching the stars is romantic?" Lindsay asked quietly as the others turned their attention back to the sky.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, I admit it. It's quite nice."

Chuckling as well, Lindsay moved even closer while Danny gave her a gentle kiss. During this vacation with their team members and friends, they had shared a lot of romantic moments already. And they all agreed that Mac's plans so far had all been fantastic.

* * *

**Preview: Back at the hotel; what will the team do?**


	13. So Much Cuteness

**A/N: Thank you so very much again for reviewing and of course for reading! Huge thanks to Juliab24 for all the suggestions, like the trip to Halekala National Park! Special thanks to SMacked Hard, sucker-4-SMacked, afrozenheart412, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, Hannah554, rocksmacked and lily moonlight!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13: So Much Cuteness**

**Wednesday:**

Early the next morning it was when the team waited for the bus to pick them up again. This time they hadn't watched the sunrise as after the long night of watching stars, they had simply been too tired to get up so early again.

But despite every expectations, neither of them showed any dislike regarding Mac's plan. A smile lit his face as he let his eyes travel over the group. Of course all of them were still tired after the lack of sleep they had suffered during the last two days. But all of them also had relaxed and pleased expressions and he knew his idea had worked well.

Standing at the spot where the bus was supposed to pick them up, the team once again had an amazing view across the crater of the volcano. Being at such a place had been an impressive adventure for them and it was a place they would keep in mind; with or without Sid's pictures.

"So, what do you think, was it worth all the exhaustion to come here?" Mac wanted to know.

"It was a nice idea indeed, Mac," Danny answered as he wrapped his arm around Lindsay's shoulders, holding his girlfriend tight who gave him a satisfied smile.

"Yep, very nice indeed," Adam agreed. "But Mac...if you don't mind...this is a vacation and as we have to get up very early a lot back home, would it be possible if we slept in a little more from now on? Not that I don't like your plans and everything, but still...somehow it'd be good to actually relax and get the sleep we don't get back home. You know."

Mac chuckled at Adam's rambling and the way the man's face reddened with every word he spoke. "Don't worry," he said then. "I'm not planning on doing anything that requires getting up early. I'd suggest you guys get some needed sleep when we arrived back at the hotel and then you can spend the rest of the day the way you want to. Tomorrow morning you can sleep in as well, we won't meet before 10."

"Mac, your plans are officially the best," Flack said with a relieved grin.

"Until he makes you do hiking, shopping or getting up early, right?" Hawkes asked with a wink, causing the others and Flack to laugh.

A couple of minutes later, the bus arrived to pick the team up. As much as they all had enjoyed the trip to the volcano, they were still glad they could head back to the hotel now. Still they were tired and all of them were longing for their beds and some hours of sleep in their hotel rooms where no one would disturb them.

It was getting close to midday as the friends finally arrived at the hotel. Despite how exhausted they were, all of them quickly made their way upstairs. Mac couldn't help but grin amused at his friends' reactions; they had enjoyed their trip but when it came to being lazy, all of them agreed that this was the best part of a vacation.

"So, Stella," he said then as they entered their hotel room as well. "Do you agree with me now that waking you up that early was worth it?"

Stella laughed. "Like I told you already, Mac, it was a wonderful and romantic trip." With a smile, she approached him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "You're such a romantic man, I wonder why it took you so long to show it."

Mac chuckled. "It took me long? I've shown this side to you a couple of times already."

With a smile still on her face, Stella looked up at him. "You did and still do, that's right. But I bet it was already there before we got together."

"Maybe," Mac agreed with a smile in response. "But maybe it also took the right woman to make me show it. There are thing you don't want everyone to know except those you trust in and who mean the most to you."

Stella's smile widened. "That was incredibly sweet of you."

Mac didn't reply. Instead he bent down to Stella and kissed her. He had to admit he had changed a lot ever since they had gotten together. He was much more relaxed and indeed he enjoyed showing his romantic side to her. The trip had been one of those and there would follow a lot more. The knowledge that she loved those moments made it even more enjoyable for him.

* * *

"Ah, relaxing and doing just what we want, isn't that just perfect?" Flack asked as he and Jess entered their hotel room as well.

"Yeah, it's nice indeed," Jess replied. She made her way over to the balcony door, opened it and then just stood there. Flack watched her for a moment, in curiosity rising his eyebrows. He had expected her to reply more to his comment, possibly even tease him a bit. But she hadn't. Something was on her mind, he could feel it.

"Is everything alright?" he asked then. Stepping over to her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Yes, sure," she answered.

"Nice try." Flack shook his head. "It's not that easy to fool me, so what's up? What are you thinking about?"

Briefly, Jess looked up at him before she turned her attention back to the view in front of her. "I love those vacations so much," she told him then. "I wish we could just stay here. Everything is so much easier over here. No stress. No cases that can affect you and make you feel bad for days. And for us it's a lot easier as well. You much more like yourself here than you're in New York."

"What do you mean with that?" Flack wanted to know, not understanding what she was referring to.

Jess sighed. "I mean that you're showing me more of the way you are here. You're not pretending to be the cool cop who's not getting affected by anything. You're showing that teasing self of you of course but there are so many moments in which you're just a lot more relaxed. It seems like everything here is much easier."

"I know what you mean." Listening to what his girlfriend had to say, Flack turned serious himself. He had to admit she was right. Thinking of her words, he snuggled closer against his back; a clear signal Jess understood. She hadn't meant to confuse him with her words and she knew she hadn't. But she also knew that he understood what she was referring to. And obviously he seemed to agree.

"It's a lot easier here," Flack said then. "I just wonder why. Because of the weather maybe? Or because it's just a different place? Because it's vacation?"

"I think it's a bit of all that," she answered. "But I think it's the most like that because over here we have all the time to be more than just co-workers. We're us. We don't have to follow all those rules, we don't have to stay away from each other all the time to be professional. We can joke, we can banter, we can flirt, we can do whatever we want and no one cares."

"Now the question is, what can we do to keep it like that?" Flack replied. "Because I love it the way it's now. I love to be easy and relaxed, especially around you but also around everyone else. How can we keep that at home?"

Jess shrugged. "There is no plan for that. But maybe we could try to get us the time we need. We can spend the breaks at work together with each other or our friends. We can make sure we use our free time after work as much as we can. We just have to make sure work doesn't take over. We have stressful jobs that require a lot of time and strength. But we're all just humans, no machines. We have to learn to separate work and privacy and when we have some private time, it's only for things that make us feel good."

She could feel the smile that lit Flack's face at her words and once again Jess felt how he held her closer. "I think that makes a lot of sense to me," he told her then. "So...now that we clarified that, why don't we start right here and now? We can do whatever we want, so maybe we should?"

Jess smiled herself as she turned around. "Very good idea," she agreed.

With that they stepped away from the window again, both of them feeling a lot better thanks to their little conversation. Everything was easier on a vacation. It didn't mean they could feel just as happy back home as well and they would make sure to work on that.

* * *

Barely Danny and Lindsay had entered the room as he already jumped onto the bed, lying down with a deep sigh of satisfaction. She watched him amused as he spread arms and legs across the entire bed, grinning up at her with one of those grins she only knew too well.

"That was a nice trip, wasn't it?" Lindsay said then, on purpose ignoring his actions. "Mac is a fantastic CSI, but as good he is with planning vacations. I mean, look at the camping trip to Montana. He planned it all and had a detailed idea of what he wanted us to do. And now here? It's even better. We're here since Saturday and look at what we got to do and to see already. I wonder what else he has planned, I bet we'll have loads of fun with all those activities."

Innocently she smiled at him as Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Mac is an awesome guy," he replied.

"It is a nice trip, you have to agree with that," Lindsay told him.

"Yeah, nice vacation, just like the Montana camping trip, possibly even better," Danny sighed. "But as cool as all that is, why don't you focus on your own guy, huh?"

"Oh, you mean the one who thinks all sunrises are the same, that shopping sucks and he rather wants to either do action sports or have some other kind of action in the hotel room or at a private beach?" Lindsay asked back with a smirk.

Danny stared back at her before he grinned himself. "Yep, exactly that guy," he answered. "Speaking of action in a hotel room..."

"Danny!" Lindsay shook her head at him, hardly able to hide her amusement at the look he gave her. He was teasing her, but there was more to see in those deep blue eyes. An expression that sent delicious shivers down her spine. "Wasn't it enough what we did in the tent yesterday?"

"Like you said, that was yesterday," Danny answered simply. Reaching out, he grabbed her arm before she could jump away and with a quick motion pulled her onto the bed as well. Before she could wiggle away, he flipped them over and trapped her beneath him as he grinned down at her with satisfaction.

"Do you ever have anything else in mind?" she teased, gently smacking his arm.

Instead of answering, Danny glanced back at Lindsay for a moment, not saying a word. She could almost feel the thoughts that were running through his mind as he did so and the way he was studying her, not doing anything but looking at her made her curious.

"What is it?" she wanted to know then, not bearing the silence and not knowing what he was thinking about as he was staring at her so intensely.

"You know it's not all about sex, right?" he asked back.

Lindsay raised her eyebrows lightly at the question. "How do you mean?"

"I mean us," Danny explained. "You know I'm not only together with you because of sex. And that this is not everything I want from you, right?"

Listening to her boyfriend, Lindsay found herself surprised by his sudden change of mood. Had he been teasing her before and given her those all too familiar looks, now he was serious again and she could sense the soft insecurity in his voice as he spoke.

"I was just joking," she answered.

"I know you were," he replied. "But anyway...you know it, right? You know that you're more for me than someone I have fun with? I know I often act like everything I'm thinking about is sex and food, but it's not true."

"I know that, really," she interrupted him softly as she realised he was about to explain himself even more. "Listen, I know you, okay? I know how you are. I might not know every bit of you, but I know you're more than what you usually like to show. There've been many moments in which you allowed me to see the real you. Like with all those little romantic things you do for me. It's been surprising for me at the beginning but I learnt pretty quickly that you just are a romantic man, no matter how much you try to deny that in front of others. It's just the way you are. You and Don have a lot in common here. You try to not show this soft side of you to anyone other than your girlfriends. It's your decision to do so even though I don't think there is anything to hide. I mean, who likes guys who you never can take serious, who only cause trouble all the time and can never show emotions? It's funny sometimes, but with the time it gets boring. There is so much more about you and you're such a sweet man. You should show that more, really. To everyone, not just to me."

Gently Lindsay ran her fingers over Danny's cheek, smiling up at him. "I know who you are," she continued then. "You're a funny guy with a cute sense of humor, you're tough and strong, you're very loyal always there for those who mean something to you. You like to pretend you're a guy who isn't cute and romantic because it makes you feel like you're less of a real man. Which isn't true. You might have had your fair share of relationships and one night stands, but you're not the playboy you try to make yourself look like. There's something else inside you and it's coming out a lot since we're together. I have to admit it's kinda making me proud that I'm allowed to see this real you. You're a very sweet man and I know that you're not only together with me for some fun and that's it. I know it's more than that. I see that a lot. Like at the beach. Or when we watched the sunrise together. Or last night, when we were star watching. And all those many times before. I know what kind of a relationship we have, just like I know that there is more to you than what you allow people to see."

Danny looked back at her after her long speech, not saying a word in response for minutes. Once again Lindsay could practically see the thoughts that were running through his mind and the expression in his eyes told her he had understood. She knew what he and Flack had in common was hiding themselves in front of others with the fear one could either hurt them if they were the way they were or would label them as being less of a man. She and Jess often tried to convince them that this behaviour was unnecessary, but she didn't mind to repeat that over and over again, in the hope the men would listen one day.

"Thank you," he said then, just loud enough for her to hear it. "For...well, everything. For knowing me so well."

She chuckled softly. "You're more than welcome."

Danny smiled lightly. "I love you, Montana."

Hearing those words from him which she knew he felt but which he hadn't spoken out in a way like this yet caused Lindsay to smile brightly at him as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. "I love you, too, Messer."

Danny grinned at Lindsay as he bent down to kiss her. Still she knew he wouldn't just completely be himself in front of others and it was alright to her. As long as he was the way he was around her, it was good enough for her.

* * *

**Preview: A game allows the friends to get to know each other better.**


	14. All Those Little Stories

**A/N: First of all, I'm sorry it took me so long to post an update. But here it is now! Thanks so much to everyone for the great reviews! They always make me smile! Thanks so much also for reading this story! Special thanks to SMacked Hard, Chocolatery, Hannah554, sucker-4-SMacked, afrozenheart412, saturn567, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, rocksmacked, HSMSupernatural and The master!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14: All Those Little Stories**

**Wednesday:**

Around late evening it was as the team woke up again and headed downstairs for dinner. After dinner, the friends didn't head back up to their rooms or out for other activities. Instead they decided to try the hotel's bar and so they soon found themselves sitting on the bar stools with drinks in their hands, chatting and laughing.

"You know what I don't get?" Hawkes asked. "Why we don't do that back home in New York more often. I mean, it's not like we never have time off at the same time and bars we definitely have enough in the city."

"Maybe we should add that to our calendars and make sure that at least once a week we spend some time together as a team," Mac suggested, causing Stella to smile. Had he not enjoyed going out in the past, now he planned on doing it at least once a week with all of them.

"Sounds like an awesome plan, boss," Adam said, rising his glass. "To weekly meetings."

"To weekly meetings," the others repeated.

"Now that we added this to our to-do list," Lindsay said then. "What will we do now? I mean, just sitting here and drinking?"

"We could do some drinking games," Danny suggested with a grin.

"So we'll have a whole bunch of drunk team members running around the hotel?" Mac asked back. "I'd rather suggest we do something else that doesn't necessarily involve drinking."

"Then why not do a questions-and-answers game?" Stella wanted to know. "To get to know each other better."

"I think some of us know each other very good already," Flack said with a wink at Jess who playfully rolled her eyes, smiled at him though.

"I think that's a fantastic idea," Sid agreed. "There's a lot we don't know about each other yet."

"I bet," Hawkes replied with a wink at Sid. He had gotten to hear the most of Sid's creepy stories so far but still he assumed there was a lot more to know about the man.

"Okay, so I'd say everyone of us gets asked of course," Lindsay, who had suggested the game, stepped in. "Mac will start. You ask a person a question and the person asks someone else then until we'll reach you again."

Mac nodded. "Fine. So who do I pick..." He thought about the answer for a moment before he picked. "How about you, Sheldon? You told me once that you wanted to be a sculptor. Which other dream jobs did you have before you decided to become a doctor?"

Hawkes chuckled as the others gave him a surprised look. "It's true, I wanted to be a sculptor. I knew pretty soon that I wanted to be a doctor but as I was younger I had many jobs I wanted to do. Just like I always had many interests. I think for many years my biggest wish was to be an astronomer."

"But don't kids usually wish to be an astronaut?" Danny wanted to know.

"Not I," Hawkes answered. "But then again I might not have been like the other kids anyway. While most of them played with toys or imagined being an astronaut or anything like that, I was reading books about planets, stars, the milky way and black holes. Possibly explains why people in my age often saw me as a nerd."

"You're not a nerd, Sheldon," Danny said and the others nodded. "You're just a very smart guy and I think everyone who's making fun of you because of that is just jealous."

Flack nodded in agreement. "I might not find it too exciting to talk about the difference between DNA and RNA, but after all we love the way you are. I mean, who needs google when you're not only faster but also a lot nicer?"

The others laughed at the comment while Hawkes blushed a bit at the comment. The sudden confirmation that his friends didn't see him as a strange person because of his various interests and broad knowledge had been unexpected for him, but very welcome. "Well, I try to do my best to beat the encyclopedias." He paused for a moment. "And with that I pick Adam. Adam, I'm still amazed by your talent for making those sand castles. How come you started doing them in such a professional way?"

As the full attention turned to him, Adam blushed bright red. "There's not an interesting story behind that. I've seen people making them on TV and I thought I should try it as well, so I practiced every day until they got better and better. That's how it started." His face got a shade redder as he coughed and added, "Well, I also gotta admit that it impressed girls a lot, so that was very encouraging."

"What, you impressed girls with making sand castles?" Stella asked surprised.

"Why? Don't they impress you?" Mac teased her with a wink. "And I was thinking about getting you one for your birthday."

Stella laughed, smacking his arm gently. "You know that now I'm expecting a sand castle in my apartment on my birthday," she answered with a smirk.

"And it really worked? You got more dates because of...sand castles?" Hawkes wanted to know.

Adam's head looked like it would set itself on fire every moment. "Well, yeah. They seemed to find it cool. So I built even more and then I entered this contest. That's all." He coughed again. "So...now let me pick. I pick Jess. Jess, I'd like to know...how is it to grow up with four brothers?"

Hearing the question, Jess couldn't help but look at Flack. Clearly she could remember how he had brought up her brothers back then, in an attempt to flirt with her. It had worked though; it had been the start of them getting closer.

"It's been nice," she answered then. "Really. I learnt a lot from them. I've never really been like the other girls back then. My parents wanted me to do all this girls' stuff, but I wasn't interested. I rather ran around with my brothers and played with them. When it came to boys though, they weren't that easy going."

"Did they have a problem with Don as well?" Adam asked, earning a glare from Flack.

Jess laughed. "No, they didn't. My father was very impressed by him." She patted her boyfriend's arm as he blushed this time. "Alright, my turn to pick someone. How about you, my dear Don? I might know pretty much everything about you, but still...there might be things others don't know. Why don't you tell us how you chased after your first suspect and how that turned out?"

Flack's face reddened even more. "That's really an unfair question, Jess!" he exclaimed.

"Why? We're exchanging funny stories here," she replied with a wink. "And it is a very funny story."

"Don't be shy, Don," Sid encouraged him.

Flack sighed. "Fine. Okay, you know, it was right on my first day in the field. We've wanted to arrest a suspect and just as my supervisor wanted to handcuff him, the guy decided it was funnier to run away. We chased after him and he disappeared in an alley. I was faster so I followed him. I was really close to him as he decided to climb up the ladder of a fire escape. I followed him and managed to grab his pants. Unfortunately he let go of the ladder, as did I for whatever reason. End of story is we both fell right into a Dumpster. Luckily only on top of a couple of sacks, but still not a cool feeling."

The friends broke out into laughter at the story while Flack couldn't help but join them in. As embarrassing as the situation had been, after all it was funny now, years later.

"I think that was quite an impressive way to show your commitment to your supervisor," Danny commented.

"Says the right one," Lindsay replied with a grin at her boyfriend. "You might have not fallen into a Dumpster, but someone who trips over a trash can should rather not make fun of that."

"That was a good one, Monroe," Flack replied with a laughter. "Okay, my turn. I choose...Danny! Danny, why not tell us a nice story about yourself here? What's been the most embarrassing thing you ever did for a girlfriend?"

Flack grinned broadly as Danny's face flushed this time. He glanced at Lindsay who smirked knowingly. She herself knew a fitting story to that and she knew it would be exactly the one he would pick.

"The most embarrassing thing I did for a girlfriend was for my Montana," he started then, trying hard to not blush even more. "It was during another little weekend Lindsay and I spent at the farm of her parents. I wanted to make a surprise for her, but...well." His voice trailed off as his face seemed to turn into a tomato.

"Don't be shy here, that's already such a cute start," Stella encouraged him. "Tell us what you did."

He sighed. "Well, I've been outside because I wanted to get her some flowers for the morning. I forgot the key though and obviously someone locked the door again. So I couldn't get inside and I decided instead of tossing stones at her window to...do something even more stupid. I don't think anyone of you wants to know that."

"You do know that now you got us even more curious," Hawkes replied with a wink. "Spill it."

Danny sighed once again as he shook his head. "Fine. Well, I...I sang one of those stupid love songs for her. Lindsay heard me indeed and opened the window. But so did her mother. She didn't recognize me and so dumped a whole bucket of water on me."

In embarrassment he lowered his eyes as the others laughed. Lindsay, who was sitting next to him, took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That's just fantastic!" Flack managed to say then.

"Yes, and totally romantic," Stella added. "Lindsay, how did you like him singing?"

Lindsay smiled as Danny glanced at her, just like the others. "It was one of the most romantic and sweetest things he ever did," she said then. "And he's a fantastic singer."

"But I definitely won't sing for you now," Danny told his friends, giving Lindsay a quick, grateful smile. "I rather pick now. And I pick Lindsay. Montana, we all have been to Montana at least once now. What's the craziest thing you did over there?"

Lindsay looked back at him with a grin. There were a couple of weird things she had been doing as she had been younger and most of those things Danny knew already. One thing he didn't though and she felt herself in the mood to share it.

"You know how it's like with those camping trips," she started then. "You don't have any showers and anything. Usually bathing in a lake is nothing bad. As long as you think about taking towels with you. Once my old team and I have been out for such a camping trip. Being an early riser, I got up and headed to the lake to bath there before anyone else would get up. You know, I didn't plan on getting caught by anyone and so I wanted to hurry to not feel the constant worry that one of them would show up with the same idea. Unfortunately I was in such a hurry that I forgot my towels. I didn't want to put my clothes on while still being wet, so I quickly rushed back to the camp area. Of course I couldn't know my team members all had decided to get up as well already, so when I arrived I was facing all of them staring at me while I was completely naked."

Once again she glanced at Danny as the team broke out into laughter at the story. He was watching her with raised eyebrows, a smirk on his face. Lindsay was aware of the fact he had once planned on catching her just like that as they had been camping in Montana. Instead he had seen Sid naked though.

"I think that's what one could call bad timing," Stella laughed.

"Absolutely," Lindsay agreed. "And with that I choose you. Stella, please tell us, did you ever get into trouble because of your shoes with those high heals?"

Stella laughed at the question. "That's a very good one, Lindsay! I really got into trouble with a pair of sandals with high heals. I've been out with a man to visit a gallery once. We just arrived at the gallery and entered it as the heal of one of my shoes broke. We couldn't turn around and head back again, so I had to walk around on two uneven shoes for the next couple of hours. You can't imagine how exhausting that was! But luckily my partner decided to carry me home after we had left the gallery again. We didn't catch a taxi, so he even carried me all the way back to his apartment."

"What a gentleman!" Jess said. "Very well done, Mac."

"How do you want to know it was me?" Mac wanted to know.

"Because even if you don't blush," Flack answered. "Your grin is just as revealing."

Stella chuckled. "Yes, it was Mac who carried me through half of New York. Also a very romantic gesture I got to say." She offered Mac a soft smile before she turned her attention back to the group. "Okay, my choice is Sid. Sid, you seem to enjoy all of our vacations a lot. No matter if you're in the wilderness or at the beach. You also said you've been on a lot of vacations before. Now tell us, which of them did you love the most?"

A bright smile lit Sid's face at the question. "Oh, very difficult question indeed. There are so many different vacations... But I think I know pretty well which is my favourite. My wife and I have been to a lonely cabin in the wilderness of Alaska once. This was by far the most romantic vacation I have been on so far. We've been there for a week and it was a wonderful week. We've spent a lot of time with hiking, with watching stars at night and with enjoying the wonderful nature out there. We've had some problems back then, but the loneliness and quiet helped us to get over it and after this vacation, we were closer than we have ever been before."

For a moment all of the friends stared at Sid in surprise about the story he had told. As much as he liked to tell stories, the times they got the chance to see a more emotional side of him were rare. This was one of them and all of them had to admit his story warmed their hearts.

"That was lovely, Sid," Lindsay said then.

Danny nodded. "Yeah. I really expected that you'd tell us something creepy now, but that was really nice."

Sid winked at him. "Doesn't mean I can't add a bit more to my story," he replied. "But now I first give the word back to Mac. Mac, you also have to tell us something now. And I want you to pick a moment that means more to you than anything else. I know you have a lot of those and it'll be hard to pick. So just tell us the first one that comes to your mind now."

Mac smiled back at Sid as he nodded. Sid was right; there were a lot of wonderful and precious moments and listing them all or ranking them was impossible. Anyway something had come to his mind immediately as Sid had asked him.

"The first thing that came to my mind when you asked me?" he repeated then. "It's this moment we're just sharing here. We're sitting here with our closest friends and the ones we love. We chat together, we have fun, joke, we are serious and emotional and we just got the precious chance to learn more about each other. This is a wonderful moment and I want to thank you all for making it so special."

Feeling how Stella gently squeezed his arm, he turned to her to see her smile up at him with a smile that was so warm it found its way right to his heart. He didn't have a doubt she had known he would say something like that.

"I think you've spoken out what everyone of us was thinking," she said.

"Absolutely," Lindsay agreed and the others nodded.

"That was a perfect way to answer the question, Mac," Danny told him with an impressed nod.

Mac smiled as he let his eyes wander over his friends who were sitting around him; he knew that Stella, Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Jess, Adam, Hawkes and Sid agreed with him. Such a moment was precious and important to all of them and he was determined to arrange many more of those for his friends.

* * *

**Preview: The team spends some time at the beach.**


	15. Beach Fun

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! Please keep on doing that, reviews are incredibly encouraging. ;) And thanks also to everyone who's taking the time to read! Special thanks to afrozenheart412, lily moonlight, Country_Girl23, Hannah554, SMacked Hard, CSIlfan1101, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, rocksmacked, Pat Toby, Chocolatery and sucker-4-SMacked!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15: Beach Fun**

**Thursday:**

Early in the morning it was when Lindsay woke up again. This time she wasn't surprised and wondering where she was. A smile lit her face. This hotel room was a wonderful place and already she had fully gotten used to it. She knew Danny loved it as well.

Other than him though, she was someone who didn't need a comfortable hotel room to enjoy a vacation. Camping for her was just as nice as staying at a hotel. He didn't agree on that but she didn't mind. If he rather enjoyed those vacations, she was willing to adjust to that.

Opening her eyes, she rolled onto her side, just to realise the other side of the bed was empty. In surprise she raised her eyebrows as she sat down, her eyes wandering over to the balcony door. It was wide open; she knew where he was now.

Freeing herself of the light blanket, Lindsay got up and got into tank top and short pants. She made her way over to the balcony as well, like expected finding Danny sitting on the little bench, turning around to her as he noticed her presence.

"Good morning," she greeted him, joining him. Immediately his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"Good morning," he greeted back.

"What are you doing out here?" she wanted to know, snuggling into his side. The sight in front of her she had seen a couple of times but still the sunrise didn't fail to amaze her over and over again. "I thought we can sleep in today."

"We can, but seems like my body only wants to sleep in when I have to get up early," Danny stated, causing her to chuckle.

"I know the feeling," Lindsay told him. "So you decided to watch the sunrise?" She glanced up at Danny, finding him blush lightly at her question.

"Yeah, I know, make fun of me," he answered with a playful sigh. "But during those vacations there've been so many sunrises I've seen, I think I got used to them. It's something nice to see."

"Why don't you just admit they're incredibly romantic?" Lindsay teased him, earing a playful glare in response.

"Maybe. Just a little bit," he answered.

"I take that as a 'yes' then," she said with a wink. "But why did you sit here all alone? You could've woken me up."

"Nah." Danny shook his head. "Sure, watching a sunrise together with you is even better, but I didn't want to wake you up. You know, you looked way too cute being asleep, I couldn't make myself wake you up."

"Aw, and you don't allow me to call you a cutie?" she asked back, placing a kiss onto his cheek. "I think I gotta ignore this request of you, because you just are too adorable."

Danny rolled his eyes, groaning at her words. "You know, what you're doing to me is unfair. You want everyone to think I'm one of those sappy, over romantic guys. A softie." He shuddered at the thought.

Lindsay laughed at his reaction. "So what? You rather want me to make sure everyone keeps on believing in your former playboy image? Although it's not even true?"

"I never said I'm a playboy. That's what people said about me," Danny replied.

"Yep, people who don't know the real you," Lindsay told him. "But if it makes you feel uncomfortable when I call you cute and when I keep on making you feel like a softie, I might go and announce everywhere what a fantastic lover you are? How you...?"

"Okay, okay, stop that now," Danny interrupted her, once again with lightly flushing cheeks. "What's up, Montana? You didn't drink that much yesterday evening, I doubt you're still drunk."

Laughing at him, Lindsay shook her head. "Fine then." Once again she snuggled back against him and they continued enjoying the sunrise. It was yet another romantic and peaceful moment. They were so close, and in moments like this where no one was speaking a word they could feel it even more. There was this invisible bond that was uniting them. It was something Lindsay had always been wishing for. She had wanted to find a person who wanted to be together with her and only her.

"Do you miss your independency sometimes?" Lindsay wanted to know after a while.

Danny gave her a questioning look. "How do you mean?"

"I mean do you miss those times where you did whatever you wanted to do," she tried to explain. "Where you dated whoever you wanted, without any responsibility, where you went out to bars? If you had headed to this place without being in a relationship, I think you surely would have visited all bars available for had flirted with the women at the beach. Now you can't do anything like that anymore."

She avoided looking at him, could imagine the expression on Danny's face; another advantage or disadvantage of their strong connection. Lindsay heard him sigh and felt how he pressed her even closer against him.

"Do you ask me that now because I said I don't want you to call me cute?" he wanted to know.

"No," Lindsay said. "It's just a general question. I was just wondering about it. I know how I'm feeling myself about us but I'd like to know your thoughts as well. I also want you to be honest. You should know by now that I'm not asking questions to get certain answers."

"I think the answer for your question is quite easy though," Danny answered then. "No, I don't miss it at all. I also wouldn't say I'm not independent anymore. Who says that being in a relationship changes that? It's a fact of course that I'm not flirting with women and that not hanging out at bars anymore. But honestly, I don't want that anymore either. I got tired of going to bars, hoping there'd be someone who wouldn't totally bore me. I'm tired of having random women, in relationships that lead to nothing. Instead I'm together with you now and I love you. I couldn't imagine it any more perfect. I gotta admit in the past I never saw me as someone who'd like to be around his girlfriend all day. It's different now. Knowing that I always have you at my side here is simply perfect. I love doing stuff with you, even if it's shopping. And I love doing things I like together with you because they're just even more fun like that. It's wonderful to have a serious relationship." He paused for a moment. "So you said you know how you feel. May I know how exactly you feel?"

"Sure." Lindsay nodded and this time she looked up at Danny, offering him a smile. "I'm feeling the same way. I love to know that I have my partner at my side. A partner who I belong to and who belongs to me."

Danny smiled at her words. Once again pulling her closer, he placed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. "Good. Then...what do you say? Now that we clarified that, why don't we go in there now and take advantage of the fact we have to get up late?"

Lindsay chuckled. "Why do I have the feeling you have something certain in mind already?"

Danny grinned at her word, lifting her up into his arms and getting up from the bench. "Because you know me so well, Montana," he stated simply.

Laughing at him, Lindsay nodded. "So very true," she said, allowing him to carry her inside again.

* * *

It was another of those days where Mac had wanted his team to relax and not follow a certain activity he had thought up for them. Instead he had suggested they could all go to the beach together though; apart from the evening at the bonfire, they hadn't done anything like that yet. Of course his team had agreed immediately and now all of them had found a nice place to spend the day at.

"Mac, I have to say your ideas are just fantastic," Stella said, with a sigh lying down on the blanket next to her boyfriend, adjusting her sunglasses. "So this is the Beach Mac you wanted to show me?" She gave him a look over and smirked. "I have to say I love the Beach Mac. Can I have more of him when we're at home? You know, we have beaches in New York as well. And if not I'd just create one at home."

Mac looked at her with raised eyebrows, couldn't help the smirk that was tearing at the corners of his mouth. "You like the Beach Mac? More than the Office Mac?"

Stella laughed at his words. "I love all my Macs, believe me. But Beach Mac is very sexy, you know."

Mac's smile widened. "Just like the Beach Stella I guess," he told her with a wink.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" a familiar voice interrupted the little conversation. "Ouch, Jess, stop hitting me all the time!"

In amusement, Mac and Stella turned around to look at the couple that had just joined them on the blankets next to them. Jess was giving Flack a warning look.

"Stop the teasing," she told him in a playful stern tone. "Be nice. You also don't like it if people tease you."

Flack looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You know, Jess, you don't have to raise me anymore. My Mom did that already."

Jess laughed. "Yeah, she made you be a gentleman when it comes to women. But possibly she should have taught you not to tease people."

"But it's so much fun," he complained, causing her to laugh even more. He couldn't keep himself from giving up on his pouting expression and a smirk lit his face. "I also know other things that make a lot of fun." And before Jess could fight back, Flack grabbed his squealing girlfriend and pinned her into her blanket, attacking her with kisses.

"Aw, aren't they cute?" Stella repeated Flack's earlier words, causing Mac to laugh.

"I think you can say that about all of us," Mac told her, nodding his head towards the water where the rest, including the third couple were busy with whatever had come to their mind this time. Danny, Lindsay, Sid, Hawkes and Adam were standing in the water where it was reaching them up to the waist. The newest attractions seemed to be Sid's underwater camera and the diving goggles with the snorkel.

"An underwater camera, Sid?" Hawkes asked, examining it. "That's so fantastic. The quality seems to be really good, I bet you can get really amazing pictures of the fishes down there."

"Not only of the fishes," Sid said. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I might have my creepy moments, but I'm definitely not that bad. A friend of me who I once took with me to a trip to the Caribbean took underwater pictures of the women in the water. Those pictures got destroyed by me though when I found out what he was doing."

"Yeah, and don't anyone of you dare to do that with my girlfriend," Danny said in a warning voice, causing Lindsay to laugh.

"You really get jealous because of everything, right?" she teased him.

"But you could take pictures of me snorkeling," Adam suggested. He had just put the diving goggles on and attached the snorkel to it.

"Oh, I bet that'd be an awesome picture," Lindsay agreed. "We could take some of all of us wearing them. Would make an awesome collection and it's definitely something we can't do in New York."

"Except you go diving in your bathtub," Danny said.

Lindsay chuckled. "Yeah, that would make a great picture as well." She turned to Hawkes. "May I have it?"

"Sure." He handed the camera over to her. "But no naughty pics of men in their bathing trunks."

"Nah, there's only one bathing trunk I like to stare at," Lindsay replied, offering Danny a wink who shook his head at her. "Alright, Adam, get in position."

Adam formed an 'O' with his thumb and index finger before he lowered himself into the water until only the snorkel was poking out of the water. Lindsay took a deep breath and joined him under water, together with the camera. A moment later, both returned again, Lindsay with a satisfied smile.

"I bet that's a cool picture," she said excitedly. "We really have to make sure we get to see the pictures soon."

"Oh yes," Adam agreed. "Now how about you? You want to try the snorkel and I take a picture of you?"

"Sure," Lindsay answered.

"Looks like Adam and your girlfriend found a new toy," Hawkes teased Danny. "Funny how they get so excited over everything."

Danny nodded in response, with a smile watching Lindsay while she fumbled with the diving goggles. She was indeed getting excited and once again he could only watch her in awe. He enjoyed to see this side of her. A trip to the beach, a nice sunrise or diving goggles and an underwater camera. This was already enough to make her happy and he couldn't help but feel happy himself. For a moment he thought about her former question and his smile widened. He had been honest; being together with her was fantastic. Especially in cute moments like this.

* * *

**Preview: Danny and Lindsay will look for the private beaches. But are they really that private?**


	16. Great Minds Think Alike

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! Please keep on doing that, I love to read your feedback! Thanks also to everyone for reading! Special thanks to Hannah554, afrozenheart412, Chocolatery, sucker-4-SMacked, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, rocksmacked, SMacked Hard, lily moonlight and ZoeyBug!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 16: Great Minds Think Alike**

**Thursday:**

The day at the beach was a nice difference for the team. Had the days before been filled with events and a lot to do for them, now they could simply relax; something they rarely got to do back home in New York. They swam in the sea, they lay in the sun or played games at the beach. Relaxing without having any duty to mind was something all of them needed at the moment.

But even though Mac had suggested to go to the beach, he had also allowed them to spend the day the way they wanted to. For a while, Danny and Lindsay had stayed together with the group, but soon they felt an all too familiar wish. The wish to spend some time on their own.

"What else are we gonna do with this nice day?" Danny asked Lindsay after a while. She was lying on her towel next to him, on her stomach. Gently he let his fingertips run up and down her spine, enjoying the way her soft skin felt like and how she shuddered at the loving touches.

"We could just stay here with the others," she suggested, smiling up at him. "I think I enjoy the view a lot. The sea. You in almost nothing. What else could I be wishing for?"

Danny grinned. "Well, Miss Monroe, I enjoy the view as well. But even nicer it would surely be if we were alone. Without all the others around us. And those other people who think it's cool to stare."

Lindsay rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Will you ever stop acting like a jealous crazy?"

His grin widened and he shook his head. "Not as long as you're hot like that. But don't you agree with me? It'd be really nice if we used the chance to spend some time alone out here. We've been together with the others all the time. It's a team vacation, I know. But still it'd be nice to enjoy some...private time."

"Isn't the private time you share every night enough?" Flack, who was lying close enough to hear most of the conversation, asked Danny who flashed him a glare.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Don?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, Don, why don't you mind your own business?" Jess asked her boyfriend with a smirk. "Instead of paying attention to your girlfriend, you rather listen to what your other friends are talking about? I have to say I'm getting jealous here."

Flack glanced at her, raising his eyebrows lightly. "So you want some private time as well?"

"I wouldn't be a bad idea I guess," she answered with a wink. "Why don't we go and have a look at what else is around here? Maybe we'll find a nice little place where there aren't as many tourists as here."

Flack smirked at her words. "Sounds like a very good idea to me," he told her.

Meanwhile Danny and Lindsay had made the same decision. With a quick excuse, they had left their friends at the beach, earning an amused look by Mac and Stella. While Sid, Hawkes and Adam were still busy with trying the diving goggles, the couple watched how their friends walked down the beach. Flack and Jess had taken off as well, into another direction though.

"Would you have thought that sooner or later, almost all of us would pair up?" Stella asked.

Mac shrugged. "Actually...yes, I expected it indeed."

Stella raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you serious?"

Mac nodded. "Yes. Danny is going after Lindsay ever since the day they met for the first time and it didn't take her long until she had a crush on him as well. They have a lot in common, even though they seem to be different in a couple of ways. And Don and Jess I expected to get together as well. They're both cops, both working together so much."

"And how about us?" Stella wanted to know. "How about us, Mac? You got me curious now."

Mac smiled at her. "Look back at how long we know each other now, how wonderful we got along ever since the day we met. It was just a question of time until we'd fall in love. And I think that already happened quite a while before we actually realised it."

"I'm glad we did though," she said, bending over to kiss him. "Because I couldn't think of anything more perfect than being together with you."

"I'm feeling the same way," Mac agreed, kissing her back. Then they turned their attention back to their other friends, enjoying the quiet and peaceful hours they could spend together.

* * *

For a while, Danny and Lindsay had been walking along the beach. Danny had to admit that if someone had told him that one day he would be walking at the beach with his girlfriend, holding hands and enjoying the view, he would have laughed and told them he wasn't cheesy like that.

Now he was doing exactly that and he couldn't find anything cheesy about it. It was romantic, plain and simple. They were in love, they enjoyed their closeness and all the time they could spend together. And going for a walk, watching how excited and happy she was by this beautiful place? This was definitely something he could get used to.

"I have to say, your idea was pretty good," Lindsay admitted then. "As much as I love to spend time with our friends, those moments with you are just perfect. And I mean, it was our wish to go on such a vacation, so we should use the chance and enjoy being at such a romantic place."

Danny nodded. "Although I have to say that I had something else in mind when I was thinking about some private time. What?"

Lindsay sighed playfully. "I should have seen that coming, right?"

"Oh, come on, my idea is good," Danny said. "And look. We've reached a part of this endlessly long beach where we aren't crowded by masses of tourists."

"Maybe if we continue going for a bit, there'll be even fewer tourists," Lindsay suggested.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he replied with a wink.

They continued walking for a while and like Lindsay had expected, they soon reached a part of the beach where they were the only guests. Thanks to no bigger hotels being around and the fact they had reached a part of the beach that wasn't easy to reach from anywhere else than the beach itself, they were greeted by the privacy they had been wishing for.

Once again it was the landscape though that impressed Lindsay the most. While Danny set their bag down and spread their towels and blankets on the soft sand, she had walked over to the water, with sparkling eyes taking the view in.

"It is so perfect here," she said in amazement, shaking her head. "Peaceful, warm, beautiful. Just perfect."

Done with the blankets and bag, Danny had made his way over to Lindsay. Gently he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It is perfect, I agree with you. Although for me the reasons are differently. It's not perfect because of the landscape. It's nice here, yeah. It's also nice in New York and Montana though. What makes it perfect for me is the fact that you and I are together here. Seeing how excited you are and how much everything makes you happy here is even better than any beauty this landscape has to offer." He felt how his cheeks heated up at his own words. "Man, that was indeed cheesy now."

"That wasn't cheesy, that was incredibly cute of you," Lindsay answered. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him with a smile. "Just so you know, I'm feeling the same way."

A smirk lit his face as he nodded. "Then again we found something we agree on." He let his eyes wander across the sea, taking in the view before he looked back at Lindsay again and his smirk grew bigger. "Now that we found such a private and romantic place, why don't we use the chance?"

"Use the chance for what?" Lindsay asked in faked innocence.

Danny chuckled. "You love to play with me, don't you? You love skinny dipping, but did you ever swim naked in the ocean?"

Lindsay's eyes widened at his suggestion. "So you wanna go swimming here? Naked?"

At her surprised and disbelieving look, Danny couldn't help but laugh. "What, is that such a strange idea?"

"What if someone sees us?" she wanted to know.

"Who's supposed to see us? No one else is here," Danny replied. His hands had already let go of her hips and were sneaking under her shirt. "It's midday, when no one else but us is here now, I doubt this will change any time soon." He started to pull the shirt upwards ever so slowly. "Come on, Montana."

Lindsay looked back at him, unsure on what to think about his idea. Danny was right though. Apart from them, no one else was around, which was highly unusual at this time of the day. The beach wasn't easy to reach and so she believed that not many people took the time to visit it.

"Alright, but if someone catches us like that and arrests us, it's all your fault," she told him in a playful stern voice.

All she got in response was another smirk as Danny quickly freed her of her shirt. Soon he and Lindsay had taken each other's clothes off, leaving them both completely naked now. Although she was still fearing that someone could catch them like that even though this was highly unlikely, Lindsay couldn't deny she liked the feeling to be without her clothes now. And even more she enjoyed the view of her boyfriend in front of her. Mixed with the look he was giving her and the all too familiar sparks in his eyes, she knew they would do more than swimming at this beach.

"Come on," she said simply. Taking his hand, she pulled him with her into the warm water. Willingly he followed her until they were deep enough in the water so it was reaching up to their hips.

Once again Danny used his chance to wrap his arms around Lindsay. Facing him, she allowed him to pull her flush against his chest. The sensation of his bare body and the warm water that was surrounding them sent shivers down her spine and instinctively, she snuggled closer.

"Is that what you meant when you were talking about some private time away from the others?" Lindsay asked. She closed her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her with him through the warm sea.

"Absolutely," he answered quietly. Bending forward, he placed a gentle kiss onto her warm lips. Grabbing his face, she deepened the kiss. The passion intensified with every passing moment and soon kissing wasn't enough anymore. Possible witnesses were forgotten as Danny and Lindsay gave in to the longing that always started to rise whenever they got in such intimate moments.

"How about we continue that at the beach?" Danny whispered into Lindsay's ear. "Just because...that might be a bit easier."

Lindsay nodded in response and before she even got the chance to reply, Danny had already lifted her up and carried her back to the heap of towels and blankets, just to lie her back down there to continue what they were about to start.

So lost in their feelings for each other, the couple didn't pay attention to anything else around them and this way missed how, despite their expectations, indeed two visitors arrived at the beach as well.

"Seems like we found one of Sid's awesome beaches," Flack just said when his eyes found the couple only a few feet away from him and Jess. "What the hell?!"

Startled by the unexpected shout, Danny and Lindsay's heads shot up and they stared at the other couple in shock. It took them another couple of seconds until they could react and with a bright red face, Danny hastily grabbed one of the blankets to cover himself and Lindsay as good as possible.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief.

"I was just going to ask the same," Flack replied, making a disgusted face. "But I don't think I even want to know."

"Seems like we had the same idea obviously," Jess said. She was no less surprised than her boyfriend was, but by far not shocked like him. Instead Flack's reactions made it difficult for her to not break out into laughter.

"Yeah, so what? How many times am I supposed to catch those two like that? It's the second time during this vacation," Flack complained. "You two are sexually hyperactive."

While Danny's face seemed to get even redder, Lindsay couldn't control herself anymore. She started to laugh, almost knocking her boyfriend off of her.

"Let's just say great minds think alike," she managed to say, earning a chuckle from Jess.

"Exactly," her friend agreed. To Flack, she added, "And now lets look for another place, except you want to join them."

"I doubt I want that," Flack answered, willingly following Jess.

Danny stared after them until he was sure they were far away enough so they couldn't hear them anymore before he glanced back at Lindsay who was still laughing.

"You find that funny?" he asked in disbelief. "You didn't want to go swimming naked and now you're laughing although we were caught while having sex?"

"I think Don was just as shocked as you," she said between laughter. "So much about bad timing."

"Seriously," Danny agreed, rolling his eyes, earning another chuckle. "And now?"

"Now we could actually go back to what we've been doing," Lindsay suggested with a wink. "I doubt anyone else will show up here now. That would be a stupid coincidence."

Danny looked back at her, already about to say he wasn't in the mood anymore after being caught when Lindsay's hands convinced him from the opposite. "I hope you're right here."

Laughing once again, Lindsay pulled Danny down into another kiss. Those beaches had their good sides and a lot of advantages. But only as long as they were really not known by anyone else and as long as no one had the same idea.

* * *

**Preview: The team will go snorkeling.**


	17. Just Another Team Activity

**A/N: Here is finally a new chapter for you! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Thanks also for reading! Huge thanks to Juliab24 for the ideas! Special thanks to afrozenheart412, SMacked Hard, Chocolatery, lily moonlight, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP and sucker-4-SMacked!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 17: Just Another Team Activity**

**Friday:**

The sun was just about to rise when Stella woke up. She had to blink a few times before she could open her eyes completely. Something had woken up and she had a suspicion she knew very well who was responsible for that. Like expected she found Mac up and dressed already.

"Mac?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning lightly. "Can you explain to me why you're up already? I thought there is no early rising anymore."

"I wouldn't say it's that early actually," Mac answered with a smile. Stella rolled her eyes playfully.

"No? Well, yes, compared to getting up in the middle of the night, it's really late," she said. "But still this is not why I'm thinking of when I have 'sleeping in' in mind."

"I have a couple of things in mind," Stella answered with a wink. "All of them include the both of us in bed."

"I think that's what we did yesterday morning," Mac replied.

Stella chuckled. "Be glad you're not talking to Danny or Don here or you'd get a 'exactly, you say it- yesterday' in response."

Mac laughed as well. "So will you get up now as well? I have something nice planned for all of us."

"And let me guess, no one knows about it yet?"

"You know me so well," Mac replied with a wink. "Last time I always let you all know what I've planned, I thought this time I would rather surprise you."

"Speaking of Danny and Don," Stella said, causing Mac to laugh again.

"I think their girlfriends will get them out of bed," he answered.

"Oh, I'd rather say the opposite, but well, you know your team," Stella teased. "Alright, you've won, if I get up will you let me know what you've planned?"

"I will," Mac said. "When we meet downstairs."

With that he headed to the door of their room and Stella collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh.

"What else did I expect?" she asked herself, laughing.

* * *

To Mac's surprise, no team member had complained when they had been told to meet Mac at the entrance of the hotel after having a quick breakfast because another little trip was planned for them.

Anyway Lindsay was amused by Danny. He hadn't whined about getting up earlier than he had planned. Still he couldn't hide he was tired and the way he forced himself to look as refreshed and awake as possible was incredibly adorable in her eyes.

"Didn't you sleep well tonight?" she wanted to know as she joined him on the steps in front of the entrance where he had sat down.

"I didn't sleep at all last night," he answered with raised eyebrows at her. "And don't smile so innocently, it was all your fault."

Lindsay laughed. "Last night you didn't complain about me keeping you awake."

"I still am not, but I was actually expecting we'd be able to sleep a little longer," he admitted.

"Aw, poor baby." Lindsay gave him a quick kiss onto his cheek.

"Why do I have the feeling you're making fun of me?" he wanted to know.

"Because our girls seem to enjoy that," Flack replied for Lindsay. He had sat down next to his friend as well, followed by Jess so that now all four of them were crowding the broad stairs in front of the hotel.

"Ever thought about that being the payback for all the teasing and making fun of us?" Jess asked her boyfriend with a wink.

"What? We never made fun of either of you," Flack answered and Danny nodded. Jess and Lindsay exchanged a look before both of them broke out into laughter.

"No? Then how about you calling me Montana and teasing me about being from the country in every second sentence?" Lindsay asked Danny. "Or about betting that I wouldn't eat bugs and all that stuff?"

"Hey, Sid said I was only doing that because I have a crush on you. That's what he told you, right?" Danny tried to defend himself.

Lindsay laughed even more. "That's a good excuse."

"And how about you?" Jess asked her own boyfriend. "How do you explain that you teased me about my father and brothers and stuff like that?"

Flack's cheeks flushed bright red at her question. "Um...does the excuse that my games aren't better count?"

Jess laughed so hard she almost fell of the step she was sitting on. "I might accept that."

So busy with their conversation about who had started to tease who first, the two couples had missed how Sid had approached them. They only noticed their friend's presence when he was standing right in front of them, looking down at them with a smile.

"Mac also didn't tell you what he's planned for us, right?" he asked.

"Unfortunately not," Lindsay answered.

"Yeah, seems like he's very secretive with this whole vacation," Danny agreed. "Who knows what else he's planned for us? Hopefully nothing too exhausting."

Lindsay sighed. "Says the man who, back in New York, is working out every day."

"That's another kind of exhaustion," Danny answered. With a grin, he added, "Hey, I'm also doing that for you." He pointed at himself. "Or would you want to miss anything of my gorgeous body?"

Lindsay raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend. "Could you be any fuller of yourself."

Danny opened his mouth but Flack was faster. "Don't say what you have in mind now. We know you two can't keep your hands off each other."

Danny's grin only widened at the comment, but Sid hadn't missed it either.

"Speaking of not keeping hands of each other," the older man said. "Did any of you guys already make use of my suggestion?"

"Which suggestion?" Flack wanted to know, giving Danny an uncomfortable look, both men already having a suspicion.

"Did you go to one of the private beaches already?" Sid wanted to know.

Barely the words had left Sid's mouth when Lindsay and Jess looked at Danny and Flack already, just in time to see how their faces went bright red as they remembered the little encounter on the beach the day before.

"I think that's...kind of a personal question, Sid," Flack said and Danny nodded in agreement.

Sid grinned lightly. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass the two of you. Of course I won't ask for details how you two liked it at the beach. Maybe next time ask your girlfriends to join you, I bet they'd like it there as well." With a wink, Sid turned around and left the two couples alone, two members of them with faces that could be a serious competition for every ripe tomato.

"Do you have any idea why everyone is making fun of us?" Danny asked Flack then.

"Like I said," Lindsay answered for Flack. "Payback."

Before either of the men could comment back, Mac and Stella left the hotel as well.

"Why is it that they're the last ones so often?" Flack whispered. "You think..."

"And you wonder why people are making fun of you?" Jess interrupted her boyfriend, laughing at the playful glare he gave her before she gave him a quick kiss.

The four followed their boss over to the rest of the group. Mac waited until he had everyone's attention before he started to explain why they had to get up early once again.

"You surely already wondered why I wanted you to meet me that early," he said. "We're here because we're waiting for the bus to pick us up again. We'll head to Honolua Bay today."

"Honolua Bay?" Adam turned to Hawkes. "Do you know anything about it?"

Hawkes laughed. "You mean because I'm the walking encyclopedia?" The others laughed and he smiled. Had people often made fun of his broad knowledge, he knew his friends appreciated it. "Well, right so. It's a beautiful place in the north of Maui. It's a perfect place for snorkeling."

Sid's eyes widened at Hawkes's words. "Mac, does that mean you plan on going snorkeling with us?"

Mac nodded with a smile. "Yes, that's what we'll do. Maui has some wonderful places for that and I think you'll like the beauty of the underwater worlds that's to discover here. In Honolua Bay, we'll meet a snorkeling expert who'll explain some basics to us and then will show us some nice places. I also got us some of those underwater cameras Sid showed you already. The place is perfect for taking pictures and I think it's also a nice souvenir."

"Absolutely," Stella agreed. Mac smiled at the look she gave him. He hadn't had a doubt that his girlfriend would love the idea. And like expected, no one else was complaining either. He knew that things like getting up early, going for walks and just staring at things weren't made for most of his team members; after all they were used to a life that was a lot of faster and more eventful than that and fully relaxing wasn't easy for them. Snorkeling though was different and he believed that they would enjoy it.

"Do we need to think of anything special?" Jess wanted to know. "You only said to take bathing suits with us."

Mac nodded. "That's enough. The man who will teach us will have the diving goggles, snorkels and flippers for us."

"I think that's also something to keep in mind," Adam said. "The whole team in diving goggles, flippers and with snorkels. We should make sure those pictures don't get spread all over the lab back home." He looked at his watch. "Alright, the bus should arrive soon. It'll take us up to Honolua Bay and then pick us up again later."

While the team continued waiting for the bus to take them to the place Mac had chosen, Danny used the chance to pull Lindsay back to the stairs to have another few quiet moments with her.

"You don't really mind the teasing so much, do you?" Lindsay asked when they had sat down and he had wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her against his side; just the way he liked it best.

Danny looked at her in surprise. "Of course not. Especially not because I'm doing it myself so much. I think it's part of our characters and our relationship. It's fun."

"It is, that's true," Lindsay answered, chuckling in relief. He knew she didn't mind his teasing comments but she wanted to make sure he wasn't having a problem with them either.

Danny smiled at the way she snuggled closer against his side. "So, am I right when I guess that you're looking forward to snorkeling?"

"Absolutely!" Lindsay replied in excitement and his smile widened. He loved this side of her so much and he silently thanked Mac for all the ideas he had for this trip because it got her even more excited than she usually was already. "The underwater world here is so beautiful and I always wanted to snorkel. I bet you'll love it as well."

"I don't have a doubt I will," he answered honestly. "Especially with you at my side. Maybe if we behave, we can even explore the area a bit by ourselves. You know, you and I, doing some diving and swimming together. Like in those movies."

Lindsay looked at him, trying hard to not break out into laughter. "Which movies are you exactly referring to with that?"

Danny playfully rolled his eyes, couldn't help but chuckle though. "For what you have in mind now, I'd rather suggest one of those secret beaches. But next time it'd be nice if we talked to a certain other couple first, because I really don't want unexpected visitors again."

Lindsay laughed at the thoughts of the very embarrassing moment from the day before. "I fully agree with you on that. I think your idea is very alluring though. We should definitely keep that in mind."

"Yeah, although we'll be told that we can't keep our hands off each other," Danny replied. "Then again how am I supposed to do that with you as my girlfriend?"

Still laughing, she answered, "They're not better than us. No surprise though, this place is just perfect for couples in love. It's way too romantic here."

Danny nodded in agreement. In this point he agreed with Lindsay. Hawaii was very romantic; there had been a couple of moments where he had thought that. Mac's choice to take them to this place had been great and he was more than willing to go on a vacation like that again with her. And he would make sure to include a lot of exciting events for them as well.

* * *

**Preview: The team arrive at Honolua Bay.**


	18. The Fun And Beauty Of Snorkelling

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Blame my muse. ;) I'll try to update a bit more often again. Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing! And also huge thanks to Juliab24 who helped me so much! Special thanks to rocksmacked, afrozenheart412, Hannah554, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, SMacked Hard, Chocolatery, Everyone-Loves-A-Canadian-Girl, Pat Toby, sucker-4-SMacked and Runner043!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 18: The Fun And Beauty Of Snorkelling**

**Friday:**

The trip to Honolua Bay once again was a nice opportunity for the team members to relax a bit. They had been woken up early again; not as early as the times before but still too early for them to have the chance and sleep in.

They didn't mind anymore though. This vacation wasn't about catching up on as much sleep as possible. It was supposed to give them time they could spend together as the family they felt like. They wanted to do things together. And for that they had to get up early sometimes.

"So, snorkelling?" Hawkes said after a while when he had enough of enjoying the impressive view as they were driving along an endless street near the coast. "Never done that before."

"Oh, but I did," Adam replied. "And so did Lindsay. You know, when we were at the beach. It's quite a cool thing."

"This time will be different though," Mac answered. "We won't just put the diving goggles on and get under water. We'll actually be swimming together with the instructor and have a look at the beautiful underwater world Honolua Bay has to offer."

"Will there be sharks as well?" Flack asked, throwing a careful glance at his girlfriend who was giving him a smile.

"Don't worry about the sharks," Mac answered with a wink.

"Oh, then I'm relieved," Flack sighed playfully. He looked at Jess. "So, are you looking forward to discovering the underwater world of Maui?"

Jess nodded, a broad smile spreading across her face. "Oh, yes! I've been at beaches a couple of times but I've never been snorkelling. I always wanted to do it though."

Flack smiled at the sparks of excitement he found in his girlfriend's eyes. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it then. And if there should be a shark showing up, I'll protect you."

Laughing, Jess wrapped her arms around one of his and snuggled against his side. "I always knew you're the best. I mean, a boyfriend who steps in front of you when a shark attacks you really is a hero."

"Oh, definitely," Flack said, with his smile widening holding her even closer.

Meanwhile Danny had missed the entire conversation as he had been busy with watching his own girlfriend instead. Lindsay hadn't paid attention either. Instead she had been staring out of the window she was sitting at, with a light smile taking in the landscape that was passing by.

"You've fallen in love with this island, didn't you?" he asked.

Turning to him briefly, Lindsay nodded with her smile widening before she looked back out of the window. "It's such a beautiful place. I can't believe I've never been here before."

"Yeah, and yes, I agree, it's a romantic place as well," Danny sighed, watching her with a smirk as she chuckled at his words.

"I always knew you have a sense for romantic," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, like always you were right," he teased with a wink. "I can understand you like it here though. I bet it's the perfect place for a honeymoon."

Before he even knew what he had said, he found Lindsay looking at him in surprise at his words. "Did you just say honeymoon?"

"Uh...yes?" Danny couldn't prevent his face from turning into a bright red colour. "I mean...don't newly married couples always go to such places?"

"They often do, yes," Lindsay answered. "Sorry, but...well, I was just not expecting you to come up with such an example." She winked at him, giving him a teasing smile. "You've been thinking about marriage?"

"Nah, just had to remember those booklets Mac showed us about this place and weddings were mentioned in there as well," Danny tried to explain.

"Ah, I see." Once again Lindsay winked at him, offering a soft smile. "Yeah, I believe it'd be nice to spend your honeymoon at a warm, beautiful and romantic place like that."

"Absolutely," Danny agreed. Lindsay turned her attention back to the view but he kept on watching her. He had surprised himself with the mentioning of weddings and honeymoons. Not because the topic itself was something he would never think of but more because of the images that had popped into his mind as he had spoken. Images of a couple at the beach of Lahaina, not there because of a team vacation but because they had recently gotten married. And even more he was amazed by how wonderful he found those images.

* * *

The trip to Honolua Bay didn't take the team as long as the one to the Haleakala National Park. Anyway they were glad when the van stopped and they were allowed to leave it again. Over the last couple of days, they had gotten used to walking around, and sitting in a car seat without being able to move around was simply boring to them.

From where the car had stopped, the team had a beautiful view across a rocky beach that edged at the crystal clear, sparkling water of the ocean. On said beach they found a heap of what they assumed was the equipment they would use for their snorkelling trip. In the middle of the scene stood a man, waving at them with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh, another Mr. Funny Guy," Flack whispered. "Reminds me a bit of the one who told us that moose are more dangerous than bears back in Montana."

"I don't think you have to worry because of any bears or moose here," Sid replied.

The team made their way over to the beach, Mac leading them, obviously already knowing their instructor.

"I wonder how he always knows everyone everywhere," Adam said to Hawkes when the two men greeted each other.

"Mac arranged the trip," Hawkes answered. "I guess he contacted the people that will take care of us."

Before Adam could reply, he was interrupted by the instructor and Mac returning to where the team had stopped at the edge of the beach. The smile of the man who they believed was around their boss's age seemed to smile with every inch he was approaching them. He had short, dark hair and a tanned skin, revealing he was spending a lot of time outside in the sun. As if wanting to solid a prejudice, he was wearing a colourful bathing trunk.

"Good morning," he greeted them in a deep, yet cheery voice. "Although you really cannot call that 'morning' anymore, right? I'm James. Your lovely boss here told me you want to discover the beauty of our Honolua Bay? Good choice, really. Did anyone of you try snorkelling already?"

The team members exchanged looks. Adam who had been saying he had tried it before stayed quiet though, expecting that if he spoke up now, he had to prove it. Of course especially Hawkes and Danny had as lot of experience with professional diving, but neither of them was willing to admit that either.

"That's good to see," James said, clapping his hands together. "Then no one will be bored when we start at the very beginning. You took your bathing suits with you?" When the members nodded, he added, "Fantastic. Then I'd say you redress now and we meet over there at the equipment."

The team did as they were told; all of them had been wise enough to wear their bathing suits underneath their clothes. But barely they had started to remove said clothes when Danny discovered something that caused him to raise his eyebrows. It didn't stay unnoticed to his girlfriend.

"What is it?" Lindsay wanted to know as she folded her dress carefully.

"Why are you wearing that?" Danny asked back, nodding his head at her bikini.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong with my bikini? I've been wearing it all the time and the beaches and at the pool."

"Yeah, but we're here for some snorkelling and Mac said we're supposed to wear bathing suits," he replied.

It was Lindsay's turn to raise her eyebrows. "So what? He meant stuff you wear when you go swimming. I also don't see you in something that's covering your upper and lower body parts."

"Don't lose the bikini though," he told her, causing her to laugh.

"You never get tired of surprising me with the ideas you come up with," she said, shaking her head. "I doubt we'll do anything too different to what we usually do at the beach, just with the difference we'll do it under water."

Danny didn't reply to that. The look he was giving her Lindsay knew too well though. She knew that her boyfriend wasn't too happy about her bikini. Surely not because he didn't like it on her. It wasn't the biggest kind of a bathing suit though and although he tried to hide and deny it, every look she got when she walked by caused him to boil inside.

A few moments later, the team joined James at the heap of flippers and diving goggles. The man nodded satisfied as they stood around the equipment in a circle, waiting for him to explain to them what would happen next.

"Alright," he said then. "Now we'll come to the cool part. At first you gotta choose a pair of flippers and a diving goggle. Put them on. But don't run to the water immediately, I want you to get used to them first."

"What's there to get used to?" Flack asked.

"Have you ever been walking around in shoes that are double the size of the ones you usually wear?" James asked with a wink. "If not, you'll have to get used to the flippers."

"Fine." Stella bent down and picked the first pair of bright blue flippers up. She gave Mac a smirk as she added, "At least they're really fancy in this pretty colour."

Mac laughed. "I knew you'd love them."

Under the amused eyes of James, the friends put the goggles and flippers on. It was Adam who was dressed up first. With a grin on his face, he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"How do I look like?" he asked in a deep voice. "Dangerous, huh? No shark will dare to get anywhere close to me."

"I'd rather call it dorky, but if you wanna call it dangerous..." Danny replied, covering his eyes with the goggles.

"You don't look any better, Danny," Lindsay replied.

"You don't think I'm sexy like that?" Danny gave her a playful glare. "Come on, Montana, look at me! I mean, diving goggles, flippers...I wouldn't be surprised if you felt the urge to jump me right here and now."

He had barely finished when Lindsay had already broken out into laughter, grabbing one arm of her grinning boyfriend to keep her balance.

"Very sexy indeed," she managed to say between laughter and hiccups. "I already know what I'll buy you for your birthday."

Meanwhile Flack, who was fully dressed up as well, glanced down at his flippers with raised eyebrows. "I really don't know what's the problem with them," he said. "I mean, sure, they're big, but what's the matter?" He winked at his girlfriend. "They suit you by the way."

"Yeah, we're making a hot couple like that," Jess replied with a smirk of herself. "Now if it's that easy, why don't you try to actually walk?"

"Not a problem at all." With that Flack started to walk. He had barely made more than two steps though when one of his flippers got caught in the stones and he stumbled. Launching forward, Jess managed to grab him and in the last moment prevented her boyfriend from falling.

"Very easy indeed," she teased him. "You still sure you don't wanna practice."

All the chuckling Jess got in response was a sigh from Flack.

"Okay," James caught their attention again. "You look all fantastic, but I think you're eager to get into the water, right? We won't go too far away from here as you're no experienced in snorkelling yet. But in the area around the beach you still get a lot of the beauty of this bay to see. At first you'll stay together with me, that you can do some discovering on your own. Is that alright to everyone?" When the friends nodded, James showed his broad smile again. "Fantastic. Then follow me."

* * *

Had any team member believed that snorkelling wasn't exciting, they had been wrong. After learning some basics from James, they had been allowed to team up and discover the near area on their own.

"You know, we could also just swim back to the beach and enjoy bathing in the sun," Flack suggested when he and Jess left the team.

"I'd rather like to actually enjoy the underwater world here," Jess replied. "I've always wished to do that. There's something wonderful about swimming in the ocean, snorkelling and enjoying the beauty this place has to offer."

Flack smiled lightly at the excited expression of his girlfriend. "You know, we can also come back one day if you want," he suggested. "We still have to do our first real vacation as a couple and if you want we can come back."

Jess looked at him in surprise. "But I thought you said you'd like to do something with more action on our first vacation."

"I think I changed my opinion here a bit," Flack admitted. "Because currently all I want for our first vacation is to go to a place that makes you as happy as this one here does."

Even though she was wearing the goggles, Flack could see how Jess's cheeks flushed lightly and a smile lit her face. "You're so sweet, you know that?"

"Everything for my Jess," he replied, feeling how his cheeks reddened a bit as well. "Now lets enjoy your beautiful underwater world."

Jess nodded and without a further comment slid into the warm water. Flack watched her for another few moments before he followed her. He didn't mind on which kind of a vacation they would go. As long as he got to see her smile like that, he was happy.

Meanwhile Danny and Lindsay had headed into the opposite direction.

"Why didn't you actually say that you have so much experience in diving?" Lindsay asked while they were looking for a perfect place for their discovery trip. "You and your brother did diving when you were children. You and Hawkes did a lot of diving as well already."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to show off," Danny answered. When she raised her eyebrows at her, he chuckled. "What? I don't have to impress the diving instructor, really. Yeah, Louie and I did some diving and Hawkes and I even do it for the job. He also didn't say he had experience by the way. And I believe that diving in a diving suit and with all the technical stuff is very different to what we're doing now."

"And what do you like better?" Lindsay wanted to know.

"Honestly?" Danny asked. "This here. Why? Because I get to see my pretty girlfriend in her sexy bikini."

Lindsay laughed at his words. "You mean the one you complained about earlier?"

They kept on walking for a while until Danny made them stop. "I think here could be a good place," he said to her. "The water is deep enough so you actually get to swim and it looks like we get to see something down there." He looked at Lindsay, finding her watching him. "What is it?"

"That might sound stupid," she replied. "But...well, I don't have as much experience as you. Actually I don't have any experience with snorkelling at all."

"You know, while Flack is making sure his girlfriend doesn't get attacked by sharks," he answered with a soft smile. "I'll make sure to take care of you as well. Just stay at my side, I'll show you what to do. It's not as dangerous as it seems to be." With that he took her hand, enjoying the way her fingers immediately closed around his tightly. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah, ready when you are."

Holding her hand a bit tighter, Danny nodded, pulling Lindsay a bit closer so she was standing right next to him. He counted up to three before the two of them lowered in the water until only their snorkels were poking out of the water. And still holding hands to keep each other close, they discovered the beauty of the bay together, once again experiencing a moment which they would always love to think about again.

* * *

**Preview: The friends spend another relaxing day together, without any team activities this time.**


	19. Just Some Fun

**A/N: Oh wow, I really am a bad girl! I'm so sorry I didn't update this fic for such a long time, but I really wasn't inspired. I'll try my best to update it more often though. Also after this is complete, I wanna do some more team vacation fics. I already have an idea, it's kinda based on a oneshot I wrote a couple of months ago. Now, if you want, try to figure it out. ;) Enough rambling now, I want to thank everyone of you for reviewing and for reading! Special thanks to rapidtetv, afrozenheart412, Everyone-Loves-A-Canadian-Girl, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, SMacked Hard, lily moonlight, sucker-4-SMacked, Chocolatery, rocksmacked and ZoeyBug!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 19: Just Some Fun**

**Saturday:**

It was early as Stella woke up. Not too early of course as she had gotten used to sleeping in now that they were on vacation and there was no need to get up early in the morning before the sun was even shining. She enjoyed this a lot. It was a nice difference to the usual all day life and it was what she needed. What all of them needed occasionally.

Rolling onto her side, she realised that a certain someone had a different opinion about that obviously. With a sigh, she sat up. Somehow Mac had something against sleeping in. Or possibly against sleep in general. Stella smiled lightly. Possibly he was just seeing himself as the human version of New York; the man who never sleeps.

But at least he hadn't woken her up for another activity which she knew she would have enjoyed but which she still didn't want to get up for before sunrise.

The wide open doors of the balcony told her where he was though. Enjoying the warm, fresh breeze that was finding its way into the hotel room, Stella got up and made her way onto the balcony as well. Like expected she found Mac sitting on the small bench, glancing up at her with a smile when she joined him.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"Morning," she greeted back, yawning lightly. "Don't you think it's a bit early for being up already? You should use the time and sleep in before we head back home and you'll work like crazy again."

Mac chuckled. "I'm not tired if you think that. I did sleep in indeed."

Stella nodded. She joined Mac on the bench, enjoying the way he immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her close. "Are you restless?" she asked then. "Can't you stay asleep any longer?"

He shook his head. "No, I just felt like enjoying the beauty of the morning. There's something fascinating and calming about sunrises. Or sunsets."

Stella's smile widened at her boyfriend's words. It was a side of him which she truly loved; the fact that he would enjoy something like a sunrise. "But isn't it even better when you enjoy it with the one you love?" she wanted to know, gazing up at him.

Mac smiled back at her. "It is, yes, but I didn't want to wake you up that early again."

Chuckling, she snuggled back against him. "Next time wake me up so we can enjoy it together. But only if after that we can head back to bed for a while."

Laughing, Mac nodded. "I guess that's an idea I like myself."

And together the couple continued enjoying the beauty of the early morning.

* * *

She was awake for a while already but so far Lindsay had refused to wake Danny up. With an amused smile she had listened to the conversation between Mac and Stella which she could hear due to the fact their own balcony doors were wide open. It was a nice difference to how they had to sleep back home in New York. Over there, keeping your window unlocked and wide open was simply crazy. Over here though it was fine and it was nice to be woken up by a soft breeze and the fresh smell of the sea.

Danny currently didn't care for anything like that. Deep asleep, he was lying in the middle of the bed, just the way she was used to. As long as Lindsay didn't keep herself wrapped around him, she could be sure he would soon take over most of the space in bed. She didn't mind though as it just gave her to chance to cuddle with him even more.

Cuddling and Danny. There had been times when people would have believed that this didn't fit together at all. He had proven them all but especially himself wrong as they had gotten together. Now he enjoyed this physical closeness and not every encounter between them automatically led to sex. Although this would still be happening more often if she let him.

Once again the couple and their friends had experienced a day which had just brought them closer. Snorkelling with the team had been fun and as this had been her first time snorkelling, Lindsay had been excited. Of course she could understand Danny's explanation that diving in one of New York's rivers was a huge difference to snorkelling near a beach in Hawaii. But still she had asked him to direct her, mainly because she knew how much he enjoyed to take care of her. Lindsay wasn't someone who needed to be taken care of, but anyway it was something she allowed him to do occasionally.

Now another day of relaxing was awaiting them and she had to admit she had no idea how to get used to working again. This was the way she usually felt during vacations though, but being at such a wonderful place, allowed to do whatever she wanted to do together with the man she loved, was definitely different to being in New York, having to work one shift after the other.

But for now work was far away. And her boyfriend was so near. Often she complained when Danny had to tease her like he was still a child in kindergarten. Lindsay had to admit that sometimes it was just too tempting to resist. Like when her boyfriend was lying there, having no idea she was awake and watching him.

Carefully to not wake him up yet, she inched closer. Subconsciously, she licked her lips at the sight of the man next to her. It wasn't easy to resist the urge to just launch herself at him. Instead she bent down and placed a gentle kiss onto the back of his neck. He mumbled something and, obviously not getting it was her, tried to wipe away whatever had gotten in contact with his skin.

Lindsay decided to make it a bit more obviously. She kissed him again, this time allowing her lips to linger a bit longer. He sighed lightly and squirmed. Gently she dragged her fingernails over his smooth back, making him shudder.

"Montana?" he asked sleepily, partly muffled by his pillow.

Lindsay chuckled. "Why the question? Is there any other option?"

He chuckled himself. "Funny joke." He rolled over to face her. With a smirk, he wrapped his arms around her to press her close against his chest. It was Lindsay's turn to squirm as she enjoyed the sudden and partly unexpected closeness with her boyfriend. Gently he let one hand run up and down her back and the other through her hair as he studied her with a look that made her feel warm inside. "We don't have to hurry today, right? Then why don't we use the chance..."

Lindsay rolled her eyes at him playfully. "You're insatiable."

"As if you'd mind." And with that Danny flipped them over so he could pin her into the bed. "Now if you try to get away from down there, I'll take my offer back."

"As if I would," she replied, pulling him down into a loving kiss. "I wish we could just stay here. Promise we'll still have some lovely days like here when we're back home."

"We'll just have to do it," he replied. "Try to have time off at the same time and then do whatever we feel like doing, without any pressure. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." She smiled brightly. Just thinking of them continuing their romantic little moments back home was making it all so much better. Her smile changed into a smirk as she ran her hands over his chest, once again making him shudder. "So...where were we?"

All Lindsay got in response was a smirk from Danny as he bent down to kiss her again. After all this was their vacation and there was definitely no need to hurry.

* * *

It was later than usual as the team finally met in the dining hall of the restaurant, still in time for some breakfast though. This time neither of them looked tired, annoyed or anything else but relaxed.

"Any ideas what you and your girlfriend are going to do today?" Danny asked as he and Don sat down at the table. With a wink, he added, "Or do I have to ask her because she's making all the plans?"

"Someone talking from own experience her?" Don asked back, winking himself. A little quieter, he added, "And no, no plans yet. Possibly that'd be the chance to make them do something we want to do?"

Danny nodded. "They still owe us something because of this horribly long shopping trip. Any ideas what we could do?"

Don shrugged. "Well, possibly not make them stay in the hotel room all day. Even I don't think that's what a vacation for."

"Then if you can't decide," Lindsay interrupted the little conversation. "Why don't we just decide again?"

Jess nodded, smirking. "I mean, you love our ideas, don't you?"

Danny and Don exchanged a look, both with raised eyebrows. But before either of them could think of a response, it was Mac who stepped in. he had waited for all team members to arrive at the table before he tried to get everyone's attention.

"I know I actually told you that today you can do whatever you want," he said. "But I was thinking that maybe we could still do something together. Stella and I thought of something that doesn't require doing much but still would be nice to do together."

"Team activities? Sounds like fun," Adam agreed. "What is it?"

"We thought maybe we could try the pool together today," Stella suggested.

"The pool?" Hawkes smiled. "I love the idea, I've not been there yet. But I guess we might be a bit later for that. The deckchairs might all be taken by now and I doubt we can stay in the water all the time."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Stella replied with a wink.

Mac nodded. "Yes, we got the idea quite early this morning and so made sure that nine deckchairs shouldn't be taken by now."

Danny raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You want to tell me that you claimed nine deckchairs?"

Don mirrored his best friend's expression. "Then we definitely won't be the favourite people at the pool."

"Then again who cares?" Jess told him, her voice a bit lower so not everyone could hear them. "Because if people there give us the bad looks, you don't have to get all jealous and possessive again." She chuckled at the look her boyfriend gave her in response.

"Well, I love the idea. So far it's one of the few things we didn't try all together yet," Lindsay said.

"Yes, and we'll have a fantastic view at the ocean as well," Sid added.

Mac nodded satisfied. "Then that's what we'll do. But no pressure. Just come to the pool when you're done."

Of course everyone loved Mac's idea. Around an hour later, the first team members made their way to the pool. Quickly they found the deckchairs Mac and Stella had claimed; located so perfectly that they had indeed a fantastic view at the ocean. A few minutes later, the entire team had arrived and to their relief realised that most people seemed to have decided it was nicer to stay at the beach. Barely anyone else had settled down at the pool.

"Much better than last time we've been here, huh?" Jess asked as she freed herself of her dress.

Don winced. "Don't remind me of that, please."

She chuckled, giving him a quick kiss. "Aw, you know I'm all yours. So what do you say? Are you in the mood for some swimming? Now that it's still so empty, that should be the perfect chance."

Don threw a suspicious glance at the pool. "I'm not sure actually," he said. "That's way too small for real swimming if you ask me."

"Yes, if you're a sports swimmer maybe," Jess replied, already dragging her boyfriend over to the stairs that led into the pool. She shivered lightly at the soft warms of the water as she stepped into it. "But for some playing around, it's perfect. And for some cuddling as well." She laughed as he raised his eyebrows. "What? Everyone knows by now that you're a cuddler. Like your best friend. Stop denying that."

Stopping at the stairs as she let go of his hand, Don watched how Jess slid into the water and swam towards the middle of the pool before she turned back to him. He felt an all too familiar warmth rising in his chest as he saw the bright smile she gave him, with a nod telling him to join her. He was no fan of swimming around in a pool. But who could resist such a smile? And so, smiling himself, he followed her.

Meanwhile Danny and Lindsay had sat down in their deckchairs, next to Adam and Hawkes.

"Ah, perfect way to spend a day," Hawkes sighed satisfied, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head. "I think I'll stay here until the evening."

"Yeah, it's nice," Adam replied. "But even better it would be to have...well." He lowered his voice. "To have a companion like our three couples. I mean...wouldn't it be much nicer to have someone you can enjoy this together with?"

"Who says we can't?" Hawkes asked back, with a light nod towards the other side of the pool. Adam followed the gesture, seeing the two women in the deckchairs who he hadn't noticed before. Just then he realised they were throwing occasional glances and smiles into their direction.

"Nah, I don't think they're interested... Do you?" Adam asked.

Hawkes grinned. "No idea, but we won't find out if we keep on ignoring them. And even if it leads to nothing, a little flirt at the pool is a nice idea if you ask me."

"That's true indeed," Adam agreed and with a light smile turned his attention back to the women.

Danny had listened to the conversation with amusement. Turning to his other side, his smile widened at the sight of Lindsay who was lying in her deckchair, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. She was smiling lightly, with her eyes closed. It was a sight he could watch for hours.

"Even if my eyes are closed," she said then, interrupting him in his thoughts. "Doesn't mean I don't know you're watching me." She opened her eyes a bit and her smirk widened as she found her suspicion proven right.

Danny shrugged. "Who cares? I have a sexy girlfriend, I'm allowed to stare."

Lindsay chuckled. "Because you enjoy the view or because you want to make sure every man here knows I'm yours?"

Danny tried to flash her a glare, couldn't help but grin himself though. "You know me too well, Montana."

Lindsay nodded, smirking herself. "That I do." She sat up straight again. "I think I'll do some swimming as well soon. I didn't get to put suntan oil on my back yet though, will you do that for me?"

He raised his eyebrows, his smirk widening. "You wanna seduce me here, Montana?"

She rolled her eyes at him playfully. "No, I just can think of better things than burning my skin. So will you do that for me or do I have to ask someone else?" She chuckled as he quickly grabbed the bottle with the oil. "That's what I thought. And I promise I'll make sure to put some on your back as well."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied with a wink.

Chuckling, Lindsay turned around so Danny could put the oil onto her skin, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sensation of his hands on her back. They were doing nothing else but relaxing. It was exactly what all of them needed. And one thing was for sure; they would definitely have more team vacations like that.

* * *

**Preview: The team spends some time at the pool.**


	20. Flirting At The Pool

**A/N: I know I didn't update this story for a couple of months, but now that I got my inspiration back, the fic is back as well! I hope some of you will still read it! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to rapidtetv, SM-FA-RaiNtrain, SMacked Hard, rhymenocerous, ZoeyBug, Dine89, Andorian Ice Princess-AIP, Hannah554, afrozenheart412, rocksmacked and lily moonlight!**

**

* * *

Chapter 20: Flirting At The Pool**

**Saturday:**

"Didn't I tell you those girls are interested?" Hawkes asked Adam with a grin as they kept on exchanging glances and smiles with the women across of them. It was a game they were playing for a couple of minutes now. "I think I'll go over and see if they're in the mood for some talking."

Adam stared at him. "Since when are you so...flirty?"

Hawkes laughed. "I'm not flirty and I'm also not planning on any one-night-stands, if that's what you're thinking. I just want to talk to them a bit, maybe go out for a few drinks or a coffee with one of them or have a nice walk at the beach. Just some fun, nothing sexual or anything like that."

"You're a real gentleman, Sheldon," Sid said. "That's rare nowadays. Back then when I was in your age, there were a lot more gentlemen, but I think I wouldn't count myself to them. I would have walked over to the women and had a nice chat and later we would have..."

"I can imagine, Sid," Hawkes replied quickly with a smile. He glanced back at Adam. "Don't be so shy, buddy. We don't plan on getting anything started. We just want to have a nice little conversation. Maybe they'd like to go out with us. Would nice, right? I think we agree that watching all the couples can get a bit depressing. We can just go and see if they're open for a chat."

Adam blushed. "I don't really want to be the embarrassed one in the end though. Do you know how many times women made me believe they wanted to go out with me and then just made fun of me?"

Hawkes nodded. Things like that happened and he felt sorry because they had happened to Adam. He was very nervous at times and liked to ramble about things a lot of women didn't care for a lot, which in his eyes was a shame. One could learn a lot from Adam and with his good heart, he was a partner every woman should be grateful for. Unfortunately there were women who found it nice to make fun of an open and friendly man like him and Hawkes disliked the fact how it affected the self confidence of his friend.

"No one will make fun of you, believe me," he promised. "Just give it a try." He bent forward. "Or would you rather like to listen to what Sid did instead of just going out for drinks with the women?"

He laughed as Adam almost jumped off his chair. "Yep, lets give it a try," he said.

With a wink at his friend, Hawkes got up as well. Together they made their way over to the women who indeed seemed to have hoped they would make this step. Their smiles widened and with satisfaction, Hawkes noticed that one of them paid close attention to Adam.

"Ladies," Hawkes greeted them with a bright smile. "I think talking with the eyes is fascinating but I believe speaking is a little easier."

The woman with the long, brown hair which had caught his interest, chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Definitely." She nodded her head at the empty deckchair next to hers. "What a nice coincidence that no one's sitting here."

Hawkes's smile widened. "Yeah, I guess I'm a lucky man." He glanced over at Adam quickly, satisfied seeing his friend had sat down next to the other woman, a petite blond one, as well.

Adam was glad he had listened to Hawkes. He knew being so insecure wouldn't help him if he ever wanted to have a relationship again. The woman next to him seemed to be really interested in him as her whole attention had turned to Adam the moment they had arrived.

"I see you came together with all of your friends," she said with a smile which Adam believed was brighter than the sun. "You have a lot of friends obviously."

Adam blushed lightly. "Yeah, I can be really happy to have such great friends. They're my co-workers as well."

"Oh, your co-workers?" the woman asked surprised.

Adam nodded. "We're working for the NYPD. I'm actually a lab technician working for the New York Crime Lab."

"You know, now that you say that, you have to tell me a lot more, ...um."

"Adam," he answered with a smile.

"I'm Sharon," the woman replied. "So, Adam, how is it like to work in New York City?"

"Oh, it's quite nice," Adam started.

The two men didn't know they were being watched by one of said co-workers who was just about to leave the hotel. Stella turned to Mac with a smile as he finally walked through the door to join her. So far they hadn't spent any time at the pool and she was eagerly looking forward to it. No matter if they were swimming or just lying in the deckchairs; it would be wonderful.

"It seems like Sheldon and Adam no longer have to feel lonely," she said with a wink, nodding her head towards their two friends.

Mac smiled. "I'm happy to see that. I don't have many bigger plans for the last couple of days of our vacation. They could spend some time with them."

Stella gave him a surprised look. "You don't? What happened, Mac? I thought you planned the whole vacation through from day one until we had back to the airport."

Mac's smile widened. "That's what I had in mind at first, but I think we shouldn't stress. We're so busy with work back home in New York. We shouldn't stress ourselves with getting up early and rushing from one location to the other." With a wink, he added, "I also would like to spend some time with my girlfriend, and the best I can do that is when we don't have any special activities planned."

Stella laughed. "Oh Mac, that's such a good idea, I should have known it." She linked her arms with his. "So...now that you told me you want to spend some time with me, why don't we walk over to one of those chairs and you start with helping me and some suntan oil?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Mac replied.

While Mac and Stella headed over to the near deckchairs, Flack and Jess had taken over the pool. Thanks to the good weather, most of the guests seemed to have decided to go to the beach so they had it almost fully to themselves. Jess was watching her friend amused.

"You seem to grow up finally," she said after a while.

Flack looked at her in confusion. "How do you mean?"

She chuckled. "You don't throw hectic glanced around yourself anymore all the time as if you're just looking for someone to yell at."

Flack rolled his eyes. "Am I really that bad?"

Jess nodded with a grin. "You are. What's wrong with you guys and your jealousy?"

"There's nothing wrong with us," he answered. "In fact you women should be happy about our jealousy. It's like a compliment. Because we think you're so pretty and wonderful that all the other guys out there want to steal you from us."

Jess laughed at his words, couldn't help but blush though. "I thought you guys always get jealous because of everything."

It was Flack's turn to grin. "No, we're not that crazy. We're not jealous because another guy has the bigger car or the cooler cell. But we get jealous when we have a beautiful girlfriend who's sweet and funny. We constantly are scared some other, better guy could show up and steal them from us."

Jess cursed herself because her boyfriend's words were still making her blush. "Well, you do know that you always need two persons for that? I'm not an object you can easily steal from you." With that she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close against her. "No one will ever steal me from you, because I really don't believe there is a man who's more perfect for me than you."

Flack glanced back at her for a moment before he smiled. "Nah, you're just saying that."

Jess laughed. "Believe me, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." And before he could reply, she silenced him with a kiss.

Meanwhile Lindsay had rolled over so she was lying on her stomach. Her head was resting on her crossed arms, her eyes were closed. Danny was sitting next to her, holding the small bottle of suntan oil, watching her.

There had been a time where a relationship hadn't been important to him; mostly because he had been afraid of getting hurt by the women he had been together with. Now he was so much in love with his girlfriend and he caught himself more than once while sitting next to her, watching her. She was beautiful while she was lying there with this peaceful, happy and relaxed expression in her face. Her petite body was beautifully tanned already, creating a nice contrast to her bikini. Her curly hair looked like pure silk and he found it difficult to not reach out and stroke it.

"Do you want me to get a nice, red sunburn?" she asked him, causing him to snap out of his thoughts again. He shook his head, blushing softly at the fact that once again she had caught him while staring at her.

"Sorry." He opened the bottle quickly and dropped the oil onto her back. When Danny brought his hands down onto her back to spread it across her skin, Lindsay sighed softly. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the sound, especially as he saw the smirk that was tearing at the corners of her mouth.

Gently, he massaged the oil into her warm, smooth skin. He loved to feel her skin beneath his fingertips and even though he was trying his best, he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift away. He loved to run his hands over her, exploring every inch of her beautiful body. Even more he loved to explore her with his lips, and her reactions to that.

"Hm...you're doing that so well," Lindsay said then, once again interrupting him in his thoughts. He shivered lightly at the soft sound of her voice. Danny knew exactly when she was using this voice on him. "Why would I need a professional massage when I can have you instead?"

"Well, I'm trying my best," he answered, trying hard to focus on what he was doing instead of getting affected by her voice.

"Maybe I could go shopping again later," she replied. "I could buy some massage oil and you could give me a real massage. Or I could give you one as a thank you." She smirked. "A nice, full body massage."

Subconsciously, Danny licked his lips at just the thought of that. "You trying to seduce me again, Montana? You're a naughty girl today."

She chuckled, once again making him shudder. "Me and being naughty? No, I'm just planning what else we can do. There are still a few more days we'll spend at this beautiful place before we have to go back to work, and I want us to enjoy it." He saw how her smirk widened. "When I go shopping, I could also buy some fruits. You know, massages and fruits...I think there's a lot we could do with that."

At this point, Danny knew trying to keep erotic images out of his mind was impossible. There was indeed a lot they could do with massage oil and fruits, and not only in their hotel room but also at various other places.

"Then why do we waste our time here?" he asked her. "Instead we could just go shopping quickly and spend the rest of the day up there? I mean, it's actually way too hot outside. We'd surely feel a lot more comfortable in our cool hotel room."

Lindsay rolled onto her back and sat up again. She watched him with a smirk that made him nervous. She leant in, bringing her mouth close to his ear. Danny shuddered as he felt how she brushed one of her hands over his bare chest.

"I like the idea," she whispered in her soft, seducing voice. "Now after this massage, I can't wait to get you up there into our room." Her hand kept on stroking him and suddenly the sun seemed to heat Danny up even more. "I want to touch you and kiss you." Her lips brushed over the sensitive skin below his ear and just when he couldn't take it any longer and was willing to grab her, ignoring the fact their friends were around, she pulled back and got up.

"What the hell?" He stared up at his smirking girlfriend in utter confusion.

"I really can't wait to get into our room with you," she repeated. "But I think first I'd like to try this pool." With a wink, she added, "Maybe you should join me. Cooling off would be a good idea, you're looking a little flushed."

With that Lindsay turned around and walked over to the pool. Danny shook his head as he saw how she made sure to swing her hips at every step. A grin lit his face. In the past he had believed that he was the bigger tease, but she had proven him wrong a couple of times already. He wouldn't want to have it any different though. She was the perfect mix. She was funny, didn't back off when he teased her but instead made sure he knew two could play this game. She also could be serious and a wonderful supporter. And once again she was proving that to him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Still grinning, he got up and followed her, already looking forward to what else they would do later.


End file.
